


The Hero of Earth

by Jlocked



Series: Stark on Sakaar [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Timeline, Avengers - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, FrostIron - Freeform, Gambling, Iron Man - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe AU, Not Canon Compliant, Prisoners with jobs, Sakaar (Marvel), Slavery, frostmaster, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked
Summary: ‘The battle of New York was won, but… What if Tony Stark didn’t make it back through the portal before it closed?What would happen to Earth? And more importantly, what would happen to the place where he turned up instead? And to the poor God of Mischief when he comes upon one of his old enemies in a very unexpected place?’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Loki fics lately and rewatching the MCU movies in a very random order. So this happened...

**Prologue**

“Come on, Stark,” Natasha whispered, squinting as the fireball grew above her.

Thor and Steve looked at each other, knowing that they were out of time.

“Close it,” Steve ordered, keeping his voice firm. 

Natasha thrust in the spear, Selvig’s device fired a final bolt of blinding light and it was over.

The portal closed and the world seemed to stand still as the remaining Avengers all looked up, searching.

…

“I’m so sorry, Pepper. If there is anything I can do…” Natasha held the sobbing woman in her arms, gently stroking her hair.

“No…” Pepper whispered. “Thank you. I know you tried… You all did… He just had to go and be the hero he… he always said he’d never be.”

“He saved us all,” Natasha agreed. “He saved the world.”

“He was an idiot.” Pepper sniffed and then laughed through the tears.

…

“The things I said to him…” Steve hid his face in his hands. 

Bruce patted his shoulder awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort the grieving soldier.

“I called him selfish. A coward. Worthless.”

“We all said some stuff that day,” Bruce offered. “We were being manipulated, remember? By Loki and his damned spear.”

“But still…” Steve sniffed. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t on some level think it and then he went and… The things he did. He was the biggest hero of us all. The true Hero!”

“He sure was!” Clint raised his drink in salute and waited for the others to follow him. “To Tony Stark. The Hero of Earth!”

**Chapter 1**

Loki was falling again. Through the void that was by now becoming achingly familiar. Would Thanos be waiting at the other end? Or something worse? Who would snatch him up this time and turn him to their purpose? Loki had never _ wanted _ to serve anyone. Not Odin, not the Mad Titan and certainly not his oaf of a brother. He just wanted them to… to _ respect _ him. Approve of him. And still, somehow, it always ended up with him doing their bidding. Aiding _ their _ plans. 

But everything had changed after he ‘died’. The second time around, that is. As the ruler of Asgard he had, for the first time, been acknowledged for his own actions. His own worth. Except that too had been tainted by the face he wore. Even as people praised him, he knew that they saw his father. Spoke his name.

But Loki had been a far better king than Odin ever was. True, he had focused on Asgard itself and left the other nine realms to their own devices, but hadn’t that been the issue all along? Odin’s power was spread so far, and therefore thin, that life had been a constant struggle to maintain his enforced peace. Sure, there had been celebrations and delights. Life had not been _ bad _on Asgard. But Loki had made it better. For everybody.

And then Thor had to come barging in and ruin everything. As he always did.

Suddenly Loki found himself above a planet, plummeting through a tepid, foul atmosphere towards what looked like the biggest landfill in existence. Great! This time he had been tossed on the garbage heap and not just figuratively.

He hit the ground and his world went dark.

When he woke up, he saw the endless heaps of garbage below him again and screamed, convinced that he was falling once more, trapped in a nightmare of endless repetition. Again!

He flailed and banged his knees against something smooth and very very hard. Glass! He was lying on glass.

Panting from the slowly receding panic, he rolled onto his back and saw that he was in the transparent hold of some kind of small craft, its pilot positioned above him. She was a young, lithe woman in leather armor with dark, unruly hair and, he saw as she leaned forward to look down at him with a mean smirk, white markings on her forehead and cheeks. 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” she taunted. “I must say you were by far the easiest catch I’ve made in a long time.”

“Catch?” Loki let his eyes widen in calculated panic as he began gathering up his magic for a strike. “What do you mean? Where… Where am I?”

“Oh, honey.” She laughed and looked away from him, steering the ship in between a cluster of irregular, colorful buildings. “You are on Sakaar. The outhouse of the galaxy. You’ve been flushed. Like the little turd you are.”

This was one more insult, and there had been many, than Loki could bear.

With a cry of rage he flung his hands up towards her to launch a vicious attack. 

The scream turned to one of pain as a charge, almost worthy of his brother’s wrath, coursed through his body, paralyzing him with wave upon wave of agony.

“Behave yourself. We’re almost there. And you mustn’t get too messed up. We want you looking pretty, don’t we?”

“Wha… What?” was all Loki managed before blacking out again.

He was sitting in a chair of some kind, his arms and legs restrained. Loki kept his eyes closed as he sensed movement nearby. 

“What do you mean, kill him? Have you seen him? He’s going to pay a fortune for this one!” It was the woman from before. His captor. 

He couldn’t hear the reply, only a distant, faint mumble. She must be on some sort of communications device. He forced himself to relax and focus on her words and tone.

“I don’t care… Yes, I do believe you, but… No. That is not going to happen. I’ve already got him tagged and… Magic?” There was a long pause, then the sound of footsteps moving away from him. “Don’t tell me you don’t have a way to… Good. I’ll be over tonight and we can...”

The air shifted when a door closed and her voice was cut off. Loki opened one eye and, without lifting his head, in case he was still being watched, looked around the room. It was small and bare, the metal walls uneven and dented as if they had been struck often. Some kind of holding cell.

The door opened again and the pain was back.

...

“Yes, he’s pleasant to look at. And feisty. I just know you’ll be happy with this one.” It was that woman talking again.

“I don’t know,” another voice answered. A soft male voice. “Topaz, come have a look. What do you think?”

Loki was lying on something flat and smooth. Tiles or stone. Maybe marble. He didn’t feel any restraints this time, but there was something around his neck. Something cool and smooth. He was also, he realized, completely naked. Exposed.

“He’s too scrawny,” another woman said. “He wouldn’t last a day out in the fields and the others would gobble him up if we put him in a factory.”

They were talking about him. As if he was some kind of pawn they could just put wherever they desired. 

Loki snarled and began to push himself up.

“Oh no you don’t,” the woman said and he felt a small, warning zap between his shoulder blades. “Stay down.”

“No, no, Scrapper 142,” the man said. “It’s okay. Let him at least look up. I want another look at that pretty face. I want to see his eyes.”

Along with the voice came something else. Something undefinable. A sense of power unlike anything Loki had ever felt before. He let it wash over him and tried reaching out with his own magic to examine it. Identify it. Only to hit a wall.

His magic was there. He could feel it coursing through him, but it was trapped inside his body. Restrained. Neutralized.

He wanted to scream. To attack. He was going to tear them all apart…

“You heard him,” the woman, Scrapper 142, said and Loki felt a hard nudge to his ribs. “On your knees.”

He cursed under his breath but obeyed. The situation was beyond his control for now, so his only choice was to play along.

He got on his knees and then sat back on his heels, his hands in his lap, trying to maintain a last scrap of modesty. After taking a moment to compose himself so his eyes or face wouldn’t give anything away, he looked up. And his eyes widened in genuine surprise.

“You’re… You’re an Elder!” he gasped.

“Awh, isn’t he precious?” the being said and, with a smile that was equal parts benevolence and menace, bent down to pat Loki’s cheek. Then he grabbed him by the chin and forced his head back. “Let me have a good look, darling. Oh yes, you will do quite nicely.”

A stocky woman, also with facial markings which must be the norm around here, appeared at his shoulder. “You can have him,” she said. “He looks useless.”

The Elder huffed. “Maybe to you. But gems such as this were not made for hard labor. He’ll be a beautiful addition to my personal staff.”

“Oh?” The woman raised an eyebrow. “I thought you had plenty. Or are you already running out? Again?”

The Elder laughed as he let go of Loki, walked over to a small table with a selection of bottles and poured himself a glass of viscous orange liquid. “You know… They never last long. We like to play hard.”

“I know!” The woman gestured for Scrapper 142 to follow her and they left together.

Once they were alone, the Elder returned to stand in front of Loki. “You may call me Grandmaster,” he said. “And what’s your name, pretty boy?”

“Lo… Loden.” Loki swallowed. Only instinct had kept him from giving his real name. The Grandmaster’s eyes were making it hard for him to focus. They were sparkling. And seemed to bore right through him.

“Loden? That’s a pretty name. It suits you.” The Elder clapped his hands and a group of what could only be servants, judging by their simple clothing and submissive attitudes, hurried to respond.

“Take my new pet to get cleaned up,” the Grandmaster ordered. “And then make him up all pretty and neat. There’s a feast tonight and I want to show him off.”

“Yes, Grandmaster.” They spoke in perfect unison and, as the Elder left the room, Loki was helped to his feet and escorted through another door.

…

These servants weren’t the most talkative group of people Loki had ever met. But while they bathed him in a large sunken basin, he did manage to learn that they considered themselves slaves, a word that must never be used in the Grandmaster’s presence, and that they, like him, had obedience disks attached to their skin which could be used to punish or immobilize them with electrical charges. None of them, however, wore a collar like the thick copper band secured around Loki’s neck with no apparent hinges or clasps. None of them remarked on it either, and he doubted they knew its function.

The job itself, a young woman admitted while washing Loki’s hair, could be a lot worse. They mainly served food and drinks to the Grandmaster and his entourage, and cleaned up after their parties. Their main purpose was to be decorative and accept the attentions of guests politely and gracefully.

Loki bristled with disgusted outrage. “You mean they can use us? For sex?”

She shook her head quickly. “Not against our will. That would be considered an insult to our owner. Disrespecting his property.”

Two of the young men who were sorting out a number of chains and rings laughed wryly. “We are, however,” one of them said, “encouraged to be... ‘willing’.”

“And the Grandmaster himself?” Loki directed the question to him. “Are we expected to… service him?”

“It happens,” one of them said with a shrug. “But again, not by force. He considers that beneath him. There are, however, consequences to turning him down.”

“Consequences?” Loki stepped out of the basin and raised his arms so two of the servants could towel him dry. He could get used to this kind of attention. But, alas, it was probably only a ritual reserved for new… acquisitions…

“You get sent to the fields. Or the factories.” The chains he was carrying to Loki jingled as he shuddered at the thought. “_ That _ is rough work. People like us won’t last long there.”

Loki smiled to himself. He would be tough enough for that kind of work. If he had to. For now it definitely seemed more beneficial to stay here. 

He let them dress him in a tiny skirt of green silk that would leave little to the imagination if he were to make any movements beyond a slow walk, numerous rings of precious metals on both arms and legs and several thin, golden chains attached to both the rings and collar, forming an intricate net around his body without restricting his movements.

As a finishing touch, an older, but still formidable woman, introducing herself as Aden, painted his lips and eyelids with gold dust and slicked back his hair to show off his face.

Around him, others were getting ready for the evening’s event, but he noted with a mix of chagrin and pride that none were as magnificently decked out as him. He guessed this was part of the Grandmaster’s wish to ‘show him off’.

A large bell sounded somewhere above them and suddenly everybody scrambled to finish and then headed for a large open door. But none went through until a loud hum sounded. Loki supposed some kind of energy field, like the ones in the Asgardian prisons, had been turned off. 

The woman who had washed Loki’s hair led him through the corridors, muttering quick instructions as they made their way up to the hall of the feast, and soon Loki found himself carrying a heavy tray of refreshments through a boisterous throng of revelers of more or less humanoid appearance.

It was not a formal affair like the banquets in Asgard. Nor was it anything like his brother’s drunken celebrations, which Loki had always done his best to avoid. 

The atmosphere seemed relaxed on the surface, but Loki immediately picked up on an almost manic undercurrent. The guests were desperately trying to have a good time. As if this was the last party before the end of the world. And with all he knew about this place, perhaps it was.

There were drinks and food aplenty, but few actually helped themselves to the delicacies, preferring to focus on the servants carrying the trays, chatting them up and, more often than not, touching them appraisingly.

Loki was getting more than his share of attention, but that was the whole point, wasn’t it? He forced a smile on his face, replying politely but vaguely to their questions, but also made it quite clear that he had no intention of allowing any of them to lead him to the couches along the walls or any of the alcoves to which more and more guests, accompanied by the occasional servant, were retreating for displays that made even Loki blush. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ On Earth - _

_ “The President?” Pepper gasped, looking around frantically. _

_ “He’s okay.” Natasha draped a jacket over her shoulders and helped her stand. “Rhodey has him.” _

_ “And Killian?” _

_ “You got him. He’s not coming back from that, Pepper. And…” she continued before Pepper could ask, “Clint and Bruce are mopping up the last of his men. It’s over.” She bit her lip as Pepper tried to suppress a sob. “We’ll fix you. Bruce will find a way.” Natasha gave Pepper’s shoulders a soft squeeze. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” _

**Chapter 2**

Loki had been milling about for what felt like an eternity and the attention on him was finally waning. He had observed the other servants carefully and found that the ones left mostly alone were those whose attitudes were of quiet servility. If they did not meet the eyes of the guests and stayed out of their paths, they went largely unnoticed and therefore untouched. Standing still, though, seemed to be a direct invitation and would quickly lead to propositions that were more often accepted than denied. 

There were only a handful of the original dozens of servants still walking the floor, all of them with sedate, resigned expressions.

Loki had adopted their demeanor and it seemed to be working. He kept his head down, pretending to be unaware of his surroundings while he was in fact constantly scanning and assessing the room, predicting where there would be a thinning in the crowd, a small oasis through which he could maneuver unnoticed and therefore unaccosted. 

Unfortunately, his tray was not getting any lighter, and without his magic to bolster him he was starting to feel the strain, his arms trembling with the effort to keep it at the appropriate height. He was contemplating whether it might be worth the risk to try and sneak off to take a break when he heard a call from across the room.

“Loden, darling, over here!” 

Tired and distracted as he was, he almost turned away before realising that the Grandmaster was gesturing at him. Right…

As he made his way through the parting crowd, he heard the Elder brag to the people around him: “Just got this one today. You really must see him. He’s just the most precious thing. And smart as a whip too.”

Loden stopped in front of the small group, keeping his eyes down. He could let them look. He was used to being admired, though he did not remember ever feeling this exposed. 

He gasped in surprise when his burden was suddenly taken from him and several hands, accompanied by a torrent of laughter, took hold of the chains, pulling him into the midst of the group.

“Be gentle with him,” the Grandmaster said good-naturedly. “He’s brand new. We don’t want him breaking too soon, do we?”

More laughter and more hands, touching his arms, chest and legs, tugging at the chains and playfully flicking the skirt to get a peek. Loki felt the heat of rage rise in his cheeks, along with a scorching urge to smite the lot of them.

“Oh, he’s blushing,” somebody cooed and a hand pinched his cheek. Loki couldn’t help himself. He flinched and pulled away.

There was a moment of complete silence, then he sensed the Grandmaster moving closer, and before he knew what was happening, he was being led by a gentle but insistent grasp of his wrist, away from the group towards an alcove that had quite suddenly been evacuated.

Loki didn’t know whether to be terrified, which, judging from the looks he was getting, would be a reasonable response, or indignant that he was being led off like an unruly child to be scolded away from the sight of the guests.

“Oh dear, Loden,” the Grandmaster tutted as he made Loki sit down and settled next to him. “It’s your first day and you are already getting into trouble.”

“I…” Loki kept his head down, to hide the searing rage in his eyes. “Grandmaster, I’m sorry. I will try to do better.”

“Don’t apologize, Pet,” the Grandmaster said. “I know you didn’t mean to be rude. It’s all so new to you, isn’t it?”

Loki bit his lip and nodded. The Grandmaster wanted him to be frail and innocent. That was certainly a part he could play. It had, after all, worked so well for him in Asgard, keeping him under the radar of Thor’s friends most of the time, allowing him to tag along with only a modicum of ridicule and prods. They didn’t think him an equal, so as long as he kept his head down, they didn’t think of him at all.

“Look at me, Loden.”

Hiding his feelings took a bit more work without his magic, but deception was still his greatest skill. The Elder was beaming fondly at him and Loki chanced a small smile in return. It was the right thing to do, as the Grandmaster raised his hand to stroke Loki’s hair gently, making a soothing sound.

“It’s okay, Pet. To be perfectly honest, I don’t want them touching you either. Not my sweet little Loden. I think I’ll want you all to myself. Would you like that, darling?”

Loki’s stomach clenched. It wasn’t that the man was unattractive. Far from it. And Loki wasn’t exactly innocent in such things. But… He was, for the time being, the prisoner of this man. His slave. The mere thought of giving himself under these conditions made his flesh crawl. 

So this was it. He hadn’t even made it through one night here. He was going to be handed over to that woman for hard labor under conditions where there’d be little if any chance of escape. But it couldn’t be helped. He was just too irresistible for his own good.. 

“No, Grandmaster,” he muttered, looking down again. “I… I wouldn't like that. I’m sorry.”

He steeled himself for anger. And probably pain.

Instead, after an agonizing pause, the Grandmaster laughed. 

“Oh, Loden, dear. You really are just a dainty little thing, aren’t you?”

He stood up and offered Loki his hand. “Come on. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, but you don’t want me to lose face in front of all of my friends, do you?”

Loki’s trembling as he took the hand and stood up wasn’t entirely an act. Was the man serious? Was he going to get out of this?

The Grandmaster took Loki to what he supposed was his own suite. There was a large open room with an abundance of couches, benches and pillows scattered about and doors leading off to what he assumed was a bathroom and a bedroom.

“Sit,” the Grandmaster said and then went over to a cabinet to get them both a drink. Loki chose a couch and sat himself in the middle. This way, the Grandmaster couldn’t trap him in a corner, but it also would not seem like he was trying to put distance between them.

His choice earned him an approving hum as the Grandmaster sat down and pressed a glass into his hand.

“You must be thirsty,” he said, sipping his own drink.

“Actually, I’m mostly tired,” Loki said truthfully. 

“Ah yes, you have had quite a day.” The Grandmaster reached up to stroke Loki’s cheek and then his neck gently.

Loki tried not to tense. Maybe he wasn’t off the hook yet. The man had just wanted to avoid making a scene at the party.

“Relax, darling,” the Grandmaster purred, setting his own glass down on the floor and turning towards Loki. “I’m not gonna force myself on you. But I do own you and I like to appreciate my possessions. So… I’m just gonna look at you a bit. And feel that gorgeous skin. I won’t touch you anywhere inappropriate. Unless you ask me to.” He laughed and Loki couldn’t help but smile.

This was kind of humiliating, but it could have been a lot worse. And the man was, it seemed, already making a very substantial exception for Loki, so the least Loki could do was let him have a bit of fun. 

And, he was loathe to admit it, but it felt good to be touched like this. He could not even remember the last time anyone had put their hands on him for pleasure. His or theirs.

Loki leaned back and closed his eyes, even allowing himself a small, relaxed sigh.

“Oh darling Loden,” the Elder purred as he shifted again so he could use both hands to caress Loki’s arms and shoulders. “You are being so good for me. And so very very pretty.” His hands worked their way across Loki’s body and Loki had to make a conscious effort not to let it get to him. He did not doubt the Grandmaster would pick up on even the slightest hint of arousal on his part and then Loki would be hard put to keep denying him.

When the Elder paused, Loki had a moment of panic. Was he an empath? He tried to remember what he had read about the race, but his thoughts were interrupted.

“I would very much like to kiss you,” the Grandmaster said softly. “Just to get a little taste.”

Loki opened his eyes and let his actual trepidation shine through, perhaps a little enhanced.

The Grandmaster pulled away at once. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said. “Too much.”

Loki nodded. Was this man for real? What was he playing at?

The Grandmaster stood, picked up his drink and began pacing slowly. He was flushed and breathing fast, but whether with agitation or arousal, Loki couldn’t judge.

“Oh Loden.” He shook his head. “It’s really not fair, you know. To the others. To let you stay. I mean, rules are rules and if you cannot play by them, then you don’t deserve to be here.” He sighed. “But I just can’t bear the thought of you in the fields, searching through the wreckage with those delicate hands. Or in the factories amongst those awful machines. It would be such a horrible waste.”

Loki watched him intently but didn’t speak. Not yet. He was going to let the man arrive at his own conclusion and then take it from there. It was far too risky trying to manipulate someone as powerful and erratic as this creature. And he was also fascinated by the Elder and the world he had made here.

“I’m going to have to set up some conditions.” The Grandmaster turned to him and Loki quickly schooled his expression to something suitably timid.

“Yes?”

“Would you mind terribly not telling the others?”

Loki almost laughed. “Grandmaster?”

“You don’t have to go into detail or anything, just… let them believe that the expected transpired here tonight, okay? So they don’t feel betrayed.”

“Uhm.. Sure…” Loki could lie. Easily. “Is that all?”

“Oh no…” The Grandmaster returned to the couch and took Loki’s hands in his. “I always get what I want,” he said, a hint of darkness creeping into his voice. “Maybe not tonight. Or any time soon. But know this, Loden dear, there will come a day when you say yes. When you come to me willingly. Gladly. And I am going to do my best to have that day arrive sooner rather than later.” He lifted Loki’s hands up and pressed a light kiss to each of them. “Okay?”

Loki was pretty sure he was blushing again. Was this man planning on seducing him? Courting him? “Oh… Okay.” He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_ On Earth -  _

_ “Guys,” Steve Rogers’ voice sounded over the com. “I’ve got Strucker.” _

_ “Yeah,” Bruce stepped out of the tunnel into the enormous room. “I’ve got… something bigger.”  _

_ He glanced around at the wreckage salvaged from New York, trying to avoid looking directly at the leviathan for fear it might trigger the Other Guy. Then he spotted it. The cold blue gleam of the scepter. He rushed over, then hesitated, afraid to touch it.  _

_ He sensed movement behind him, but as he turned, the darkness melted away, replaced by harsh daylight. And flames. He was in the middle of a city and everything was chaos. Buildings were burning and crumbling, people running and screaming, the air thick with smoke and the stench of blood. He looked down and realised that he had changed. Without warning or even awareness, he had become the Hulk.  _

_ At his feet lay a crumpled form. A familiar body but mangled and broken under the blue and red fabric. Close by was the remnants of a torn red cape and dented, bloody armor. And beyond that. The Hulk cried out in agony as he stumbled forward.  _

_ Her chest was crushed and her limbs twisted. But her eyes still burned with life as she looked up at him and gasped through bloody lips. “Bruce…. Why?” _

**Chapter 3**

He spent the night on the couch, snuggled under what he suspected was one of the Grandmaster’s garments, but it was soft and warm so he really didn’t mind. After the Elder excused himself and retreated to his bedroom, Loki didn’t see him again and he spent the night quite comfortable and unmolested.

The precariousness of his current situation ought to have kept him awake with worry and planning, but exhaustion had gotten the better of him and he had soon been lost to his surroundings.

Waking Loki up by shaking his shoulder was generally not a good idea, and had he been armed or in control of his magic, the young servant would not have survived. Under these circumstances, all she got was a minor shock as Loki cried out and twisted around, nearly falling off the couch. She giggled nervously and then told him to get cleaned up and get down to the hall to help with the chores. 

With a glance to the chains and rings that Loki had removed before settling down scattered on the floor, the servant gave him a smirk and then hurried off, leaving Loki to gather his things and follow.

It might not be for real, but it sure did feel like a walk of shame as he made his way to the servants’ quarters, trying to ignore the looks and whispers. He was troubled by the familiarity of the feeling. This shouldn’t remind him of home. 

But he just couldn’t help thinking back to the time when both he and his brother were finally coming into their manhood and had begun exploring with fellow Asgardians as well as the people of Midgard and Vanaheim. Thor always bragged loudly about his conquests, his friends praising and egging him on, their father smiling indulgently and their mother chiding him fondly. 

Loki, on the other hand, had often found it more prudent to hide his dalliances from the court. Whether his partner was of the wrong gender, social standing, age or, on a few occasions, there were too many of them, he had always had a sense that the tryst would be met with disapproval, scorn or even ridicule if disclosed. And when he had been found out, these had indeed been the most common reactions.

So he learned to be discreet. Having it be such public knowledge in whose bed he’d spent the night, even when it was a lie, irked him and made him want to lash out or at least curse those who smirked at him.

But he willed himself to calm down and when one of the girls who had bathed him yesterday came over to help him put the jewelry away, he thanked her politely. And then almost instantly regretted it.

“That was fast,” she said, while sorting a couple of tangled chains. “Pretty sure it’s some kind of record.”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked through gritted teeth. He was pretty sure he knew.

“Your first night here and you’re already in the Master’s bed. He usually gives the new ones a couple of weeks to get settled before he makes his move. You must have really caught his eye.”

Loki gave her his best sheepish smile, hoping his eyes wouldn’t betray him. “I think he was just bored. Used me as an excuse to leave the party early.” There might be an advantage in letting it be known that the Grandmaster had a special interest in him, but for now he felt safer playing it off as a fluke.

The girl laughed. “Whatever you say, sweetie.” Then her smile faded and she gave him a quizzical look. “Are you okay, though? I mean, he can be quite… intense.”

“Intense? Don’t you mean brutal?” one of the men chimed in. He studied Loki intently. Too intently. “I don’t see any bruises…”

“He's not always like that,” the girl protested. “But he does have quite peculiar tastes.” She shrugged at Loki. “I hope you’re not squeamish.”

“He’s also very generous,” a second girl chimed in.

“How?” Loki turned to her. “Does he pay you extra? Give you gifts?”

“Not like that.” She giggled. “Let’s just say he always makes sure everybody has a good time.”

The others nodded and then slowly dispersed, some picking up food from a table by the door before heading for the hall. 

The helpful girl showed Loki where he could find fresh clothes before following the others. 

He was very relieved to find both shirts and trousers of a light, soft material and changed slowly. He needed time to think. To get his bearings.

Nothing here was like he expected it to be. Things weren’t good, but they could be a lot worse. And the Grandmaster had not only made his desire for Loki clear but also shown that he would, to some extent, bend and stretch the rules for him. His own rules.

This, Loki could definitely use to his advantage. 

One thing was for sure. He was going to have to find a way to get rid of that cursed disk. As soon as possible. 

He was not really surprised when he was stopped on the way to the hall by Aden, who seemed to hold some authority amongst the servants, telling him he she had another job for him. He did feel a moment of trepidation as she led him to an unfamiliar room, but the distinct lack of couches, pillows or anything vaguely bedlike let him relax and he even had time to go look through the large windows out over the cluttered, colorful mess that was the Grandmaster’s city. As he watched, a ridiculously large hologram of the Elder appeared in front of him and his voice boomed out over the city: 

“People of Sakaar! There will be a festival tonight to celebrate… Me!!! Be ready to party!”

Sakaar? Was that the name of the city? The country?

He spun around as the doors swung open and The Grandmaster entered, followed by the woman, Topaz, and what looked like tired courtiers.

He signaled for Loki to join him as he took a seat in a large throne-like chair which, Loki soon learned, was suspended on some kind of field, allowing him to move freely throughout the room without actually getting up. Which did not, it turned out, prevent him from jumping to his feet at odd moments as he held audience for an endless line of envoys, supplicants, traders and scrappers begging a moment of his time.

Loki’s job, it seemed, was simply to follow him around, fetching the occasional snack or drink. He suspected his main task was to look good and obedient.

So he spent the day lingering in the background while the Grandmaster conducted his rule in a manner which was far from Odin’s strict government or indeed Loki’s own more benevolent style. He tried hard to see the logic behind the Elder’s decisions, but it escaped him. As far as he could tell, the man let himself be guided by whim, mood and circumstance. Which Loki found particularly disturbing when a prisoner was brought before him for ‘pardoning’. He had to look away for that bit, but couldn’t keep out the sound nor the smell. 

He was mostly ignored by his boss — Loki refused to think of him as his owner or master — but did receive the occasional wink, longing look or pat to the butt if he was too slow to move when the Elder passed him. So he had plenty of time to observe.

It seemed people feared the Grandmaster, but Loki saw very few signs of respect. No wonder. The man was eccentric and decadent to a preposterous degree. And though he seemed to possess a vast intellect, he was also ridiculously oblivious to anything but his own views.

In the late afternoon, the Grandmaster declared that he was done for the day and the remaining visitors, some of whom had been waiting near the door since morning, were herded out. 

Loki was starting to feel more than a little peckish and hoped he would be dismissed so he could go find some food, but instead, once they had the large room to themselves, the Grandmaster called him over. 

“Loden, my Pet.” He took his hand. “You must be tired. Please… sit…”

It took Loki a moment to realize that the Elder meant for him to sit in his lap. He had killed people for suggesting less, but Loki’s legs were tired and he was feeling a little faint, so with a shrug he gave in and settled down.

He kept his back straight and resisted the urge to lean on the Grandmaster even when he began playing with Loki’s hair in a much too soothing way. He closed his eyes.

“You did very well today, dear Loden,” the Grandmaster said. “I am very pleased with you.”

“Thank you,” Loki muttered before he could stop himself. He was starting to feel too relaxed for this position. 

“Is there anything I can do for you, Pet?” the Elder asked. “To show you my appreciation?”

“I am kind of hungry,” Loki admitted. “And tired. If I could be dismissed…”

“Nonsense!” The Grandmaster nudged Loki to his feet and stood up. “I’ll take care of you. Come with me.”

He was, once again, taken to the Grandmaster’s own quarters where a long table had been set up with a large selection of mouthwatering dishes. For a moment, Loki wondered if he’d be expected to serve, but the Grandmaster pulled out a chair for him and even filled his plate before sitting down.

Loki was feeling ravenous and for several minutes he could not focus on anything but stuffing himself with the delicious food. As he slowed down, the Grandmaster began talking about his plans for the following week. Tomorrow there’d be more meetings and then the day after, he was going on a tour of some of the minor cities of Sakaar. So the name did not mean just the city.

“You’ll be coming with me, of course,” he said, smiling at Loki, who was trying to figure out if this would help or delay his plans for winning his freedom. It probably wouldn’t make that much difference.

“I want to show you my world. And show you off.” The Grandmaster winked at Loki, who conjured up an appropriate blush.

After the meal, they moved to one of the couches. The Grandmaster took Loki’s hand. “I know you’re tired, darling,” he said. “But I have been having a very hard time keeping my hands off you all day. Would you mind indulging me for a bit?”

Loki was feeling very comfortable and drowsy after the meal, so he just smiled and shrugged.

“Thank you,” the Grandmaster said and promptly pulled off Loki’s shirt, laughing at his halfhearted squeak of protest.

“I can’t really enjoy you with all that cloth in the way, can I?” he asked teasingly and took hold of the waistband of Loki’s trousers. “Can you lift yourself a bit, dear?”

Loki almost complied before remembering that he was wearing nothing underneath. “I… I’d rather not.”

The Grandmaster laughed. “Right… I guess we do not provide undergarments to the servants, do we?” He let out a dramatic sigh. “I don’t suppose you’ll let me look? If I promise not to touch?”

Loki shook his head. No way was he letting himself be that exposed. If the Grandmaster decided he didn’t need his consent, Loki would probably not be able to stop him either way, but being naked for him was just pushing it too far. And besides… If things went like last night, Loki would very much prefer not being too much on display. The Elder was way too skilled with those hands.

“Well, maybe next time.” The Grandmaster got to work, letting his hands move over Loki’s arms, chest and neck. Loki leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

This really wasn’t too bad. Granted, he’d only been here a day and there was certainly more to this place than he had seen so far. But he was being treated well, the food was amazing and the company wasn’t all bad. 

If only he’d been a free man, he’d have happily given himself over to even the most depraved of this man’s desires. 

“Can you do something for me?” The words were spoken right next to his ear and Loki came out of his musings with a start, almost hitting the Grandmaster, who just chuckled, restraining Loki’s wrist with a soft but strong grip. “Sorry there, Princess, didn’t mean to startle you. I was just wondering if I could persuade you to lie down. On your stomach. I would really like to get my hands on your back.” He grinned suggestively, but as Loki scowled at him, he quickly added: “Just your back. Nothing below the waist.”

He supposed it couldn’t hurt. In fact, lying like that would mean he needn’t be so concerned about his body betraying him. Loki nodded and moved down to settle face down in a pile of pillows on the floor. 

The Grandmaster followed and, as soon as Loki was in position, took hold of his shoulders and began massaging. The groan that escaped Loki was as embarrassing as it was indecent, and the Elder’s laugh left no room for doubting that he was very pleased with himself.

...

“Loden…” The Grandmaster was all but singing the name and Loki cracked one eye open, not bothering to raise his head. He was snuggled up in a nest of pillows on the floor, the Grandmaster’s cloak draped over him.

It was morning, judging by the light coming in through the narrow windows, and the Grandmaster was wearing a new robe Loki hadn’t seen before.

“Good morning, darling.” He knelt down on one of the pillows and leaned in to kiss Loki’s cheek. 

This really was beyond the limits he had set, but it was also fairly innocent under these circumstances, so Loki let it slide. “Good Morning… Grandmaster.”

“Oh please… Call me Master.”

“I’d rather not.”

This earned Loki one of those familiar laughs and he couldn’t help smiling too as he untangled himself, retrieved his shirt from the couch and joined the Grandmaster at the table where breakfast was laid out for them.

“You were wonderful last night,” the Grandmaster told him. “So pliant. So responsive. You really know how to make a man feel appreciated. Therefore…” He reached into his pocket and got out a little box. “I want you to have this.”

Loki tensed. “What is it?” he asked.

“Just a little trinket,” the Grandmaster said, opening the box to show Loki an intricate golden pendant on a long, delicate chain. It was beautiful.

Loki shook his head. “I will not accept gifts from you,” he said. “It makes it feels like I’m providing you a service rather than doing it because I want it to.”

The Grandmaster stared at him, dumbstruck.


	4. Chapter 4

_ On Earth- _

_ “Fury just confirmed it. The twins are meeting with one of Strucker’s old allies. In Africa. And they have the spear.” Natasha paused in the door to the lab. “Please come with us, Bruce. We’ll need you.” _

_ Bruce shook his head, not looking away from the screen. “No! You saw what happened in Sokovia. I lost control, put all of you in danger and let them get away with the sceptre.” _

_ She sighed and stepped forward, reaching out for him. “Bruce…” _

_ “I SAID NO!!!!” he roared, a brief flash of green rippling over his skin. With a gasp he slumped down, hiding his face in his hands. “Please… Just go without me. I… I can’t risk her getting inside my head again.” _

**Chapter 4 **

The next day was much like the one before, except Loki actually did get to return to the servants’ quarters for the night, as the Grandmaster had other plans. 

Loki tried very hard to convince himself that he was feeling relief, not disappointment, but the food and beds here just weren’t up to his usual standards. Even his cell in Asgard had been more comfortable. And the company, namely himself, a lot more interesting. 

Some of the servants ignored him or treated him with open hostility. He supposed he could not blame them for feeling resentful about their owner’s obvious favor. Or disdain for how quickly he seemed to have given in.

Most treated him with polite indifference, but a small group seemed friendly and, figuring he needed all the connections he could get in this place, Loki made an effort to endear himself to them. Two of them were particularly talkative and Loki hardly had to prompt them to into explaining how the Grandmaster ruled over all of Sakaar, which was, in fact, the whole planet, and how most of it was covered in the waste of countless civilizations across the galaxy, dumped here through what they called ‘holes in the sky’. Loki vaguely remembered circular formations in the clouds as he was looking out over the city from the Grandmaster’s audience hall and made a mental note to study them closer next time.

He was startled by a loud buzzing sound that send the others scampering for their bunks, and a moment later he felt a light zap from his disc and quickly heeded the warning, fuming that he was being sent off to bed like a small child.

At least he got a good night’s sleep. 

On Loki’s third day in the Grandmaster’s service, Aden handed him a small bag and instructed him to make his way up to the hangar on the top floor. 

The Grandmaster was waiting for him next to a rather flashy looking craft, dressed in his usual gaudy colors and beaming at Loki. “Hurry up, Pet,” he called. “We have a long way to go today.”

As Loki reached him, just a little out of breath, he found himself swept up in a one-armed embrace; a quick, rather wet, kiss pressed to his lips. 

“I’m sorry, Loden,” the Grandmaster said, not looking sorry at all. “I just couldn’t help myself. I missed you so much.”

“It… It’s okay…” Loki stammered, realizing to his chagrin that he really did not mind. What was this man doing to him? How was he tearing down his defenses so effortlessly?

“We’re ready, sir,” a woman called from inside the craft, and the Grandmaster signaled for Loki to go first and then followed so close behind that Loki could feel his breath on the back of his neck. It gave him goosebumps.

He was taken to the back of the craft, to a cabin furnished with couches and pillows like a smaller version of the Grandmaster’s room.

“Make yourself comfortable, Loden dear,” the Elder said, taking Loki’s bag from him and putting it next to three large cases by the wall. “I am going to go have a word with the pilot and then I’m all yours.”

Loki sank down on one of the couches and closed his eyes. What was he doing? Going off to who knew where with this man? And once they were in the air, he’d be effectively trapped with him. His aesir physique might be strong enough to save him from a fall from a reasonable height, but without his magic, it would be too risky. And what would he do once on the ground? If the rest of the planet looked like the area around the Grandmaster’s city, he’d be in serious trouble. 

He’d heard from the other servants about the roaming bands of scrappers, as ready to eat their prey as bother with the transport to a city where they might or might not be paid for their effort. 

No, escape was not an option. Not right now. Not as long as he was wearing the cursed disc and collar.

That, he realized, would have to be his first objective. To somehow get the things off. The obvious strategy would seem to be ingratiating himself with the Grandmaster, giving him everything he wanted until the man decided to reward his Pet with its freedom. Only, Loki somehow doubted that would be a likely outcome. 

The Grandmaster would never let go of a priced toy as long as it was useful to him, and once it was not… He would no doubt dispose of it in a much more permanent fashion.

“Thinking of me?” 

Loki squeaked and jumped in surprise. “No… Grandmaster, I was just… resting…”

“Too bad.” The Grandmaster pouted playfully. “Have I really made such a fleeting impression on you? I was hoping to have claimed your every waking thought. And your dreams as well.”

He settled down very close to Loki, took his chin in his hand and raised his head up to kiss him, soft but insistent.

Loki really should push him away, but he had sort of given his permission for this, hadn’t he? So he allowed the kiss but didn’t return it, which did not seem to faze the man, who soon moved on to lick his way down Loki’s throat, pausing only to pull off his shirt and push him down onto the couch. Loki sighed and gave himself over to the sensation.

It almost felt like being worshipped.

He must have drifted off, because when he opened his eyes, he was alone on the couch. He looked around and saw the Grandmaster kneeling by one of the cases. When he stood up and turned around, he smiled broadly at seeing Loki awake.

“Good,” he said, sauntering over, holding something small and black in his hand. “I know you won’t accept a gift, so this is not  _ for _ you. Only for you to wear for  _ my _ benefit.” He winked and held the object out to Loki. It was a small piece of cloth. 

Reluctantly, Loki picked it up and unfolded it. There was nothing inside it, but the shape… Was that…? 

“A thong!?” He tossed it across the room. Or meant to. The light fabric simply fluttered to the floor. “I’m not wearing that, no way!” He jumped to his feet, clenching his fists. He was furious.

Undaunted by this display, the Grandmaster chuckled and bent down to pick up the thong, offering it to him again. “But it is for your own sake, Loden dear. We really do need to get you out of those boring trousers and I know how modest you are, so… This is the best compromise. Don’t you think?”

His words were friendly, but something in his tone convinced Loki that he would not be swayed on this. Either Loki wore the thong, or he would soon find himself completely naked and probably with a lot less say in what happened next.

“Fine!” He snatched the offensive garment out of the Grandmaster’s hand. “Where can I change?”

The Elder grinned triumphantly as he pointed to a door. “Do get cleaned up first, darling. You smell like… work…”

…

The shower was divine. Loki felt the last remnants of the tension, which had been building in him since he saw Thor on the terrace, finally melt away. He washed his hair and then his body with luxurious scented soaps and then just stood there, letting the water cascade over him.

Something was wrong. Everything in this place was utterly ridiculous, but there was one thing that had been nagging at him since the first night. Something that just didn’t make sense.

The Grandmaster had all these very specific rules in place, ensuring that though his slaves did not exactly have free will, they would not be directly violated either. It made him seem like a benevolent and considerate master. But the way he treated Loki... He obviously had no personal qualms about taking what he wanted. By force, if necessary.

So why was he bothering with all these rules and limitations? It wasn’t like he had to answer to some higher power who had set this up to keep him in check. 

Or did he?

There was a knock on the door. “Loden?” the Grandmaster called. “What’s taking so long? Don’t make me come in there and get you!”

“Coming!” Loki called back and quickly turned off the shower. He found a ridiculously fluffy towel and buried his head in it for a moment, letting all these thoughts sink to the very back of his mind. He would have to look into it further when he was alone. If he was right about this, it was too dangerous to let his mind wander when he was with the Grandmaster. 

It took him a moment to figure out which way the thong was supposed to go. Thankfully, it didn’t feel anywhere near as awkward as it looked. He still wanted to pull some trousers over it, though, but the ones he’d been wearing weren’t exactly clean and any fresh clothes were, presumably, in the bag still in the other room.

There was nothing for it. He stamped down his dignity and walked out of the bathroom to excited squeals from the Grandmaster.

…

It was almost evening when they landed at their first destination, a minor town on the edge of what turned out to be the sea. Loki didn’t realize at first, just wondering vaguely at the odd shapes of the piles of debris. Then he realized that they were constantly changing and… heaving?

Loki had been allowed to put a short chiton over the thong before exiting the ship, but he still felt on display as the Grandmaster put an arm around his waist and led him from the craft to the largest building. “This is just a courtesy visit,” he explained. “Showing my face and having a bit of fun.”

They were greeted by the town’s governor, an elderly Achernoian and his younger wife of a species Loki couldn’t quite place. After a rather tedious but tasty meal, their hosts withdrew, leaving their guest to entertain himself with some of the younger people of the household.

Loki resisted all invitations to join and just sat on a pile of cushions by the wall, watching. He grudgingly had to admit that the Elder clearly knew what he was doing and took good care of everybody. As Loki’s respect for the Grandmaster’s prowess grew, so did the temptation to give in. 

What was the point, really? As long as he was tagged and collared, there was no getting out of here and he doubted the Grandmaster would ever give him up willingly. So why deny himself the chance to at least make his life pleasurable? 

For the sake of his dignity? Some old principles of right and wrong that were, when it came down to it, one of the few things his father had ever given him? The man who called himself his father, Loki amended. Oh yes, he might have been sentimental in his last moments and spoken to Loki like a true son, but that could not make up for the years of neglect and ridicule he had suffered at the court.

Loki let out a wry laugh. What would Odin say if he could see him now? Would he even be surprised? He would probably find that this was the logical conclusion to the path Loki had taken. That being the concubine of a deranged ancient creature was, in fact, the best Loki could ever hope for in life. More than he deserved, even.

He would probably be right. But it was not happening tonight. He was not ready for an orgy just yet. Maybe in time.

As the night wore on, Loki was joined by a couple of the participants who had grown too tired to carry on. Most fell right asleep, but a young luphomoid, introducing herself as Zahn, settled next to him and watched the dwindling action through heavy eyes.

“You’re his?” she asked after a while. 

Loki, who’d been lost in thought, took a moment to process the question. “I am his… servant,” he said. “He bought me.”

“I know that,” Zahn snorted. “I mean… Are you his latest pet? His darling?”

“I suppose so,” Loki said. “I mean, I’m the one he brought along on this trip, right? But if you mean am I his lover, no. It’s not like that.”

“I doubt that man has what would usually be considered a lover.” Zahn sighed and leaned her head on Loki’s shoulder. “He has his toys and he dallies readily with his subjects and guests, but… He rarely keeps anybody around for long once he’s had them.”

Loki’s stomach clenched and he forced his drowsy brain to wake up. “You mean… If I do become his… toy… he’ll be getting rid of me?”

“Most likely.” Zahn twisted her head a little to look at Loki. “Though…” She smiled. “He may make an exception for you. You are awfully cute.”

Loki did some quick thinking. He had all but talked himself into just accepting his role and taking whatever pleasure from it he could. But things might not be that simple. Giving in to the Grandmaster’s advances could, if this young woman was right, rather than secure his position, be the beginning of the end for him. But on the other hand, how long could he keep stringing the Elder along? Loki couldn’t keep refusing him in definitely. 

And all the constant touches and praises were actually starting to get to him. He was getting restless. 

Well… There might be a solution to that.

He put his arm around Zahn. “Did he wear you out completely, or…?”


	5. Chapter 5

_ On Earth - _

_ “She… She’s so strong…” Natasha sat slumped in a corner of the quinjet, Bruce kneeling beside her, stroking her hair gently. “The things she made me see. Made me remember.” _

_ “I know…” Bruce sighed and glanced over to the corner, where Thor and Captain America were keeping an eye on their two prisoners. Both Avengers bore clear evidence of how the young mutants’ powers had affected them. Thor was trembling and fidgeting with his hammer. Cap looked even more closed off than usual.  _

_ “But we got them now,” Bruce tried comforting Natasha. “She can’t hurt you again.” _

_ “What are we going to do with them?” Thor asked. “They’re barely more than children by your human standards, but won’t they still be condemned for their actions? Dealt with?” _

_ “They did cause a great deal of destruction in Johannesburg,” Cap said firmly. “Them and that arms dealer.” _

_ “I can’t believe he got away,” Clint hissed through gritted teeth. “With the spear!” _

_ “We will deal with him later,” Bruce said. “Thor is right. We need to figure out what to do with the twins. When it comes down to it, can they really be held accountable? Considering what’s been done to them?” _

_ Everyone was silent for a moment, lost in their own memories.  _

_ Clint sighed. “I have a place we can take them, I suppose. But we’ll have to keep a close eye on them. At all times.” _

**Chapter 5**

Loki woke slowly, vaguely registering the warm bodies all around him. He blinked and tried to sit up. Most of the participants from last night’s orgy had left, but there were still a handful sleeping on the cushions, including Zahn, who lay curled up against Loki, a hand resting loosely on his chest.

Loki smiled and was about to nudge the luphomoid when he heard footsteps and then the pointed clearing of a throat.

“It is time to go, Loden. I would have thought you were already on board.” 

Loki yawned as he sat up, blinking sleepily at the Grandmaster, who was glaring down at him. When Zahn let out a wordless grunt and tried to pull Loki back down, the Elder spun around on his heel and stalked out of the house.

Well, that was interesting. Potentially dangerous but undoubtedly interesting. Loki couldn’t help smirking as he gave Zahn’s cheek a quick kiss, untangled himself and hurried after the Grandmaster.

“Look,” Loki began as the door to their room closed behind them. “You never told me I couldn’t sleep with people. The other servants said it was…”

“Silence!” the Grandmaster roared as he loomed over him, his features twisted with rage. For the first time since arriving on Sakaar, Loki seriously wondered if he would come out of this alive.

But the Grandmaster didn’t strike him or try to throttle him. Instead he pointed at the door to the bathroom. “Go clean up! Be thorough!”

“Yes, Sir.” Loki hurried to obey, allowing himself a triumphant grin.

He didn’t linger in the shower this time, too high on adrenaline and too concerned about what was awaiting him to enjoy the warm spray. 

Zahn had been a pleasant diversion and definitely helped him ease the restlessness that had been building steadily over the past days. But had it been worth it? If it cost him the Grandmaster’s favor? How much patience would the man have with him now?

As Loki felt the craft take off, he pulled on a clean thong, still not quite used to the feeling, and a shimmering gray robe. He smoothed down his hair, schooled his features into something properly contrite and left the bathroom.

The Grandmaster was waiting for him at the table, where a simple breakfast had been set out.

“Eat,” the Elder said, not looking at him.

Loki complied, feeling absolutely famished and also relieved that the flaring of the Grandmaster’s temper seemed to have subsided. He did miss the pleasant conversation of their previous meals, though. This felt too much like dining with his parents when Thor had been away on adventures. Odin would be lost in thoughts about kingly matters and Frigga would stay respectfully quiet. Thor had never cared, or perhaps noticed, and just prattled on, drawing both Frigga and Loki in with his stories and jests. Without him, silence had reigned.

When they finished the meal, the Grandmaster summoned another servant to clear the table and then ordered Loki to sit on a pillow next to the largest couch. Loki considered for a moment and decided to kneel, keeping up the penitent act. 

He  _ did _ regret his actions, but only because he had been an idiot not to consider there’d be consequences. Of course the Grandmaster would be possessive. If for no other reason than a petty ‘If I can’t have him, nobody can.’

He would have to find a way to make up for this. But he couldn’t go too far. Not if it meant he might lose the Elder’s interest too soon.

The Grandmaster seemed pleased with Loki’s choice as he settled on the couch, looking down at him.

Loki was not prepared for what came next.

“I am sorry, my Pet,” the Grandmaster said, reaching out to stroke his cheek. 

“Wha… What?” Loki stammered with unfeigned surprise.

“You were right, I had not given you any instructions regarding your… interactions with others. I assumed you knew and would adhere to my wishes, but I see now that I had overestimated you. I failed you.”

Loki would have spat the man in the face if not for his very well-developed sense of self-preservation. Instead he smiled sweetly.

“I am the one who failed, Grandmaster,” he said. “If I had stopped to think, surely I would have known that I was in the wrong. I would have been able to control myself. Only…” He bit his lip and looked away.

The Grandmaster moved his hand down to grip Loki’s chin and turned his head back to face him. “Only what, Loden? Tell me!”

“Well…” Loki squirmed a little. “I had been watching… you… And I would be lying if I claimed I was unaffected. I couldn’t go to you then, but…”

This was what the Grandmaster had wanted to hear. “Oh Loden, Pet,” he said, gesturing for him to join him on the couch. “You poor little thing. Was it too much for you last night? Too many people?”

Loki nodded demurely. “That, and… You are so… skilled. And those other people, the things they did for you. I am not like that. I could never satisfy you.”

“Darling Loden, never worry about that.” The Grandmaster put his hand on Loki’s thigh and began massaging it, pushing the robe out of the way. “All you have to do is say yes. Just give yourself to me and I will take care of the rest.” He leaned in to kiss Loki but, as he twisted away, settled for sliding his lips along his jaw and throat. “Say yes.”

The words, more felt against his skin than heard, made Loki shiver. Zahn had been right. This was about the conquest and nothing more. The Grandmaster’s interest in Loki would most likely not last beyond the first night he had him in his bed.

“I can’t,” Loki whined, trying to keep his body relaxed and pliant when all he wanted to do was fight and run. “Not yet…”

The Grandmaster sighed and sat back to look at him. “Oh, Loden. I don’t know what to make of you. You go hot and cold faster than a byrelian banquet.”

“I’m sorry.” Loki sighed too. “It’s not easy for me. This. Having lost my freedom and… everything. And not knowing for sure what will happen to me. Where my future lies.”

The Grandmaster listened and then nodded slowly. “That is a good point, dear. I suppose you come from something very different than this. Perhaps… Perhaps you’d like to tell me about it? Your home?”

They spent most of that day lounging on the couch, the Grandmaster playing with Loki’s hair and, occasionally, body, while Loki spun ever more fanciful yarns about his upbringing on some small pastoral backwater planet amongst farmers and livestock. He made the Elder giggle with accounts of the mischief he and the other lads and lassies would get up to and the merriment of the Harvestfest.

Eventually they both drifted off and were woken up in the early evening by the servant announcing that they had arrived at their next destination. Loki staggered to his feet, but the Grandmaster pushed him back down.

“You’re not coming with me,” he said. “Not tonight.”

He gave instructions for Loki’s dinner and then went to change in the bathroom before bidding Loki a good night and leaving.

Loki spent an hour being thoroughly bored and felt more than a little relieved when the young servant returned with a tray for him. 

“Please,” he said as she… he…?  _ they _ were about to leave. “Can you stay a bit? Keep me company?”

They hesitated. “I’m not supposed to…”

“Please.” Loki put on his sweetest smile with just a hint of desperation. “I would really like someone to talk to. Other than him.”

This made them smile and after a moment they nodded and went to join Loki at the table. 

“What’s your name?” Loki asked after filling a plate for them both. 

“I’m Nigra.” They took the plate with a grateful smile. “You know, I carry this stuff around all the time, but I’ve never had a chance to actually try it. Is it as good as it smells?”

“Better!” Loki gestured for them to eat and they sat for a while in an almost companionable silence.

Loki studied them, trying not to be too obvious about it. Nigra was little more than half his own height, with a delicate elfin face and messy yellow—not blond like his stupid brother’s but actual yellow—hair. They were basically humanoid but with a purplish tint to their skin that would have made them stand out on both Earth and Asgard. He considered asking where they were from, but decided there was more important information to be uncovered.

“How long have you… worked for him?” he asked.

Nigra put down the Sakaaren equivalent of a fork and sighed. “As long as I can remember. I started out as cleaning staff when I was old enough to handle a broom and then… About ten years ago, when things began changing, I was promoted to personal service. It wasn’t easy at first, but conditions have improved.”

“Things changed? How?”

“Well. When I was a child, Sakaar, and especially the Grandmaster’s city, was a very different place. There were still parties and orgies, but all everybody really cared about was the Contest.”

“Contest?” Loki kept up a casual tone, but his insides felt like they were vibrating with focus as Nigra told him about the barbaric bloodsports that had been the center of the planet’s social, economic and even political system for more centuries than anyone could remember.

Loki had to cut Nigra off when they began getting into details about some of the fights they had witnessed as a child.

“Why did it stop?” he asked, sensing that this would answer many of the things he’d been asking himself since he got here. “What happened?”

Nigra’s eyes sparkled and their words trembled with reverence. “The Hero!”

…

About a decade ago, a mysterious knight, shining armor and all, had arrived on Sakaar, avoiding both scrappers and guards and marching right into the Grandmaster’s hall, demanding to speak to the ruler of this place. What exactly had happened between them nobody knew, but the knight had stayed after that, becoming part of life at the court. Soon, rumors began circulating about how he had saved an entire kingdom, possibly a planet, but had been exiled by a jealous ruler or possibly some tragic accident. People had, in lack of an actual name being announced, begun calling him The Hero and he was adored by everyone.

Soon He became renowned as the only reveler who could possibly match the Grandmaster.

Nobody knew exactly how or why, but less than a year after the Hero’s arrival, the changes had begun. First the Contest was scaled back and then canceled, turning the arena into an affluent marketplace that had brought a whole new level of trade to the planet.

The focus on parties and pleasure increased and a new class of servants was implemented. Nigra was reluctant to recount the stories from the early days, when there were no rules and limitations placed on how the court and its guests could make use of these slaves. But it didn’t last. Over a period of four years, the Grandmaster set up a system of rules that, to some extent, protected the slaves from anyone but him. But even he had not forcibly taken anyone in years, though he still did coerce consent through threats of degradation or violence.

“It’s not perfect,” Nigra said. “But not that long ago, things were a lot worse.”

“And you have The Hero to thank for that?” Loki asked.

“Well, no one actually _ knows _ , do they? But it started when he arrived and… he never took advantage of anyone. Not even before there were rules. In fact…” Their cheeks darkened, which Loki assumed was their version of a blush. “He has never, as far as anyone knows, engaged in any kind of relation with a servant.”

“Even though,” Loki said with a laugh, “a lot of you would have liked him to.”

“He  _ is _ very charming.” They were definitely blushing.

Something still bothered Loki, though. “How come this is the first I’ve heard of him? If he’s such a big part of life at court?”

“I can’t really say.” Nigra shook their head. “He’s usually always at the parties. And he was supposed to come on this trip too. He always travels with the Grandmaster. Only, he canceled at the last minute.” 

They looked so desponded that Loki quickly changed the subject. 

When Loki woke up the next morning, they were already in the air and the Grandmaster had retreated to his own room. With nothing to do, Loki spent a couple of hours just lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling above him and going through the information he had gotten the previous night. This mysterious Hero was clearly the reason behind the inconsistencies Loki had found in the Grandmaster’s setup. He was most likely the one fighting for the slaves’ rights and safety while, Loki did not doubt, the Grandmaster would be happy just to use them as carelessly as he had tossed fighters into the arena.

But which one of them was actually in charge? Why this duality? It seemed more like a haphazard patchwork than a consciously created system. Not even a proper compromise. Just… Bits and pieces showing two distinct, opposing intentions.

He would have to find out as soon as they returned to court. This Hero, whoever he was, seemed the most likely solution to Loki’s situation. A man of apparent morals with at least some sway over the Grandmaster. If Loki were ever to get this cursed collar off, he needed to go through him. One way or another.

“Please tell me you are thinking of me this time.” The Grandmaster’s voice sounded so close that Loki jumped in surprise and almost fell off the couch.

The Grandmaster caught him, using it as an excuse to slip his hand up underneath Loki’s shirt as he steadied him, sitting himself down on the edge of the couch and giving Loki a comically pleading look.

“I was,” Loki lied, smiling his sweetest smile. “About how I let you down and how I can make it up to you.”

“Oh sweet thing.” The Grandmaster ruffled his hair, grinning eagerly. “We both know what you can do that would make me forget it all.”

“Yeah…” Loki aimed for a playful mix of innocence and mischief. “Not quite there yet, but… perhaps some middle ground?”

The Grandmaster considered for a moment. “Then let me see you. All of you,” he said. “Now I know you’ve been showing off to strangers, don’t you think I deserve a look?”

Loki cursed mentally. But he supposed it was still within the boundaries of what his pride could bear. “Okay,” he said. “You can see me. But no touching.” He slowly got to his feet.

“Not unless you invite it,” the Grandmaster said with a triumphant leer.

“Invite it explicitly,” Loki insisted, not moving until the Elder had nodded in acceptance of this term.

Loki took a few steps away from the couch and then, his back to the Grandmaster, began pulling his shirt off.

“No!” The order made him grit his teeth and close his eyes.

“What is wrong, Grandmaster?”

“Not like that. I want to watch it all. Turn around. And make a little show of it. Please?”

Loki obeyed and endured what was possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life, not counting the worst of the paybacks Thor and his cronies had put him through as revenge for his tricks when they were children. Some of those had been harsh but still, Loki would willingly live through that again if it could have meant being back on Asgard instead of on this garbage-planet, performing an actual striptease for its moronic, decadent sovereign.

He took a very long shower that night and wrapped himself up in every single blanket he could find before falling asleep in a corner of the room, facing the wall and fighting back angry tears.


	6. Chapter 6

_ On Earth- _

_ “Honey?” Hawkeye called as he led the Black Widow into the house, the other Avengers and their two captives following closely behind. “I’m home.” _

_ Thor’s eyes widened at the sight of the obviously expecting Midgardian woman who met them. _

_ “Hi.” Hawkeye gave her a sheepish smile. “Company.... Sorry I didn’t call ahead.”  _

_ She kissed Hawkeye and he embraced her. Then he turned to face the others. “Gentlemen, this is Laura.” _

_ The woman, Laura, gave them a small wave. “I know all your names.” _

_ Thor tensed at the sound of approaching feet and was about to raise his hammer as Hawkeye grinned. _

_ “Ooh, incoming.” He crouched down to hug the two human children. _

_ … _

_ “Are they safe?” Laura leaned on her husband, watching the young man and woman sitting awkwardly on her couch. “I mean… you fought them, right?” _

_ “I think they’ve realized we’re not the enemy,” Clint said, putting an arm around her. “And we’ll be watching them carefully. Natasha and Banner will be staying with you for now. And Tony’s…” He paused and let out a deep sigh. “Miss Potts is on her way with some tech that should help keep their abilities under control. For now.” _

_ “Hello!” Lila dashed past them and over to the twins, looking up at the young woman. “I really like your hair.” _

_ “Thank you,” Wanda said with a nervous smile. “I like yours too. The… The braids?” _

_ “Thanks.” Lila beamed. “My mom did them. She can do your hair too!” _

**Chapter 6**

“I’m really sorry we had to end our little getaway so soon,” the Grandmaster said, putting his arm around Loki’s shoulders as they walked from the craft, and pulling him close to kiss his cheek. “I promise I will make it up to you once I’ve settled these pesky little issues.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Loki said, itching to get away, barely fighting the urge to push the man’s hand off him. “You are too important to be monopolized by silly little me.”

“Oh, Loden.” The Grandmaster stopped and turned Loki to face him, cupping his cheek and looking down at him fondly. “You are so precious. Whatever am I going to do with you?”

Loki would have given centuries of his life for just one tiny illusion right now, but his magic was still very much dampened and he had no choice but to smile sweetly as he surged up to press a chaste kiss to the Elder’s lips, ducking out of his grasp and hurrying away before the man could collect himself.

When Loki was sure he was out of sight, he wiped his lips angrily. He heard voices down the corridor and kept his head down, hiding the angry tears that were rising in his eyes, and did not see the man before he bumped into him, knocking them both to the floor.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he muttered, catching a glimpse of the shimmering, bright garment of a courtier. “I wasn’t looking where I…  _ You! _ ”

He was on his feet and in a combat-ready crouch even before his brain had properly processed what he was looking at.  _ Who _ he was looking at.

“Yeah, me,” Tony Stark said with an annoyed groan as Scrapper 142 helped him to his feet. “No, wait a second,” he said to her as the small silvery device Loki remembered all too well appeared in her hand. “The cat is out of the bag and, short of killing him, I don’t think you can zap this one into silence.”

Not sensing an immediate attack, Loki straightened up, trying to summon as much authority as his flaming cheeks, stinging eyes and frankly far from sufficient clothing would allow him. “What are you doing here?” he demanded, ignoring the scrapper’s indolent smirk.

“A whole lot better than you are, by the looks of it,” Stark said. He looked around, then gestured for Loki to follow him. “I’ll talk to you later,” he told Scrapper 142 and then strode off, obviously expecting Loki to obey. 

He did. What choice did he have?

Stark closed the door and locked it, then turned to Loki, looking tired and almost sad. “To think, of all the people from my past to have ended up here, it had to be you.”

Loki sneered. “Believe me, I’m not happy to see you either.”

Stark held up his hands in mock surrender. “You’re not gonna throw me out of the window, are you? Please don’t. Have you seen the surface of this planet?”

Loki felt an involuntary smile tug at the corners of his mouth but hid it with a huff. “I’m not really in a position to hurt you. Am I?” He gave his collar an annoyed tap. 

Stark had the grace to look abashed. “Yeah… I guess someone finally found a way to keep you in line.”

“In line?” Loki spat, clenching his fists. “Are you saying I deserve this? Deserve that… monster?”

Stark flinched. “Oh fuck, has he… Has he hurt you? I had hoped he wouldn’t notice you. At least not so quickly.”

“No…” This was not the reaction Loki would have expected from Stark. Why wasn’t he gloating? Mocking Loki and delighting in his misfortune? “He hasn’t hurt me. Not physically.”

He wanted to look away, but Stark held his gaze with an intent stare that made Loki feel like he was being studied. Dissected. The whole thing felt so unreal that he had almost convinced himself it was some kind of dream or illusion when Stark stepped forward and reached up. But then he felt the man’s hand on his shoulder and heard him speak with a sincerity that pierced straight through the walls he had been straining to keep in place.

“I’m sorry, Loki. You don’t deserve this. You truly don’t.”

Loki hated himself but he couldn’t stop. He hid his face in his hands and sank to his knees. Sobbing.

Stark actually… held him? Loki had been so caught up in his humiliation and misery at first that he had only vaguely registered the comforting touch and, though he would die before admitting it, welcomed it. He might even have leaned on Stark as he cried and screamed, finally finding release from the torment his life had, once again, become. 

But now, feeling drained and raw, he was starting to truly understand their position. He was curled up on the floor, his head in Stark’s lap as the man stroked his shoulders and hair, muttering softly to him: “It’s okay, Loki. I got you.”

“No!” he cried and twisted away, somehow finding his way into a corner. Whatever game Stark was playing, Loki was not going to make it easy for him. Whether he was set on torturing Loki or just killing him and getting it over with, he was going to find that he had misjudged the God of Mischief. If Stark thought that one moment of weakness, one crack in his composure meant he had been broken, he was sorely mistaken. He had taken Loki by surprise, but he had hesitated and missed his chance. He was not getting this close to him again.

Stark didn’t follow him, just held up his hands, placatingly. “Easy, Rudo… Sorry. Loki. I’m not your enemy.”

“Of course you are,” Loki snarled, willing the pain in his eyes to be replaced by hate. “I tried to kill you and you… You ruined it all. Because of you, I lost everything. I was bound and caged like a beast. I was…” He bit his lip, not wanting to recount everything Stark and his minions had cost him.

“So we  _ did  _ win?” Stark breathed a sigh of relief that made Loki wish for something to throw at him. “I kept wondering if it had been enough. If I did the right thing.”

“Oh yes, you did the ‘right’ thing.” Loki spat on the floor. That made him feel a little better. “You crushed my army. Just as your pet monster crushed me.”

“Monster?” Stark frowned. “Oh... You mean Banner? You fought him?” He almost looked impressed.

“In a manner of speaking,” Loki snarled through his teeth, trying not to remember it.

“I always did wonder how I would do against him. I mean, in my suit, of course. Without it, he would have crushed me like a bug.” He laughed and Loki found himself relaxing a little again.

“Anyway.” Stark pulled up a chair and sat down, not taking his eyes off Loki. “That was a long time ago. At least to me. I’ve lost track of how long I’ve been here and there’s something weird about this place. I know it’s been years, but…” He straightened his back and held out his arms. “Well… Look at me.”

For the first time since running into the man, Loki realized that Stark did not seem to have aged in the years since they’d met. At least not at the rate which he would normally expect from a short-lived Midgardian.

“Seven years,” Loki said, getting to his feet. Stark stayed seated, so after a moment's hesitation, Loki pulled a chair up against the wall and sat down. “But…” He could feel his eyes widen as the realization struck him. “You’ve been here for ten.”

For the first time, Stark looked wary. “How do you know that?”

“Well, you’re the so-called Hero, aren’t you?” Loki couldn’t help a sarcastic smirk. “The knight in shining armor who saved a whole planet and then came here to be the champion of the… oh…”

“Oh, what?” Stark leaned forward, his intense scrutiny turning into an annoyed glare.

“It was  _ you _ .” To keep from squirming, Loki jumped to his feet and began pacing. “You were the one who changed things here. Who’s been trying to keep the Grandmaster in check. You.. You  _ saved  _ me!” He didn’t intend for it to sound like an accusation, but Stark threw his head back and laughed. 

“Oh, Loki. That must really burn, huh?” Stark stood up, but, when Loki tensed, kept his distance. “To think I have been the one protecting your honor. I gotta tell Thor…”

Loki hadn’t meant to punch him, but suddenly Stark was on the floor, groaning as he gingerly prodded his jaw. “Shit! I forgot how stupidly strong you viking-guys are!”

“Not! A! Viking!” Loki only fumbled with the lock for a second before he managed to escape, sprinting down to the servants’ quarters.

…

He didn’t know how long he had slept, but when Aden woke him up, he felt groggy and heavy as if he’d either had too much or way too little rest. But there was work to be done and he didn’t really have a choice, so he dragged himself from his cot, splashed some water in his face and joined the other servants preparing for the night’s party.

To his surprise, the Grandmaster did not request his company. In fact, after the initial speech of welcome, he did not see the Elder all evening. Maybe he was still occupied with the business that had called him back to the palace? Or perhaps he, too, was tired after their trip.

Loki managed to unload most of the contents of his tray by hovering near a group of young guests who were, it seemed, working up the courage to engage in the ‘entertainment’ around them. He briefly considered helping them along, but judging from the Grandmaster’s reaction last time, that would probably be a very bad idea. If only he’d had his magic, he could have disguised himself as anyone, even the Grandmaster himself, and taken full advantage of the pleasures this place had to offer. Instead of  _ being _ one of them.

“I can’t help but wonder…” The voice was so close behind him that he almost yelped with surprise as he spun around to face Stark, who was wearing a wicked grin along with a very gaudy robe in his signature red and gold.

“Wha… What?” Loki gasped, trying to use the only weapon left in his arsenal to let Stark know he wasn’t intimidated by him: his height.

“If this kind of party is not to your taste or… if perhaps your master has gotten you tamed already.”

“He’s not my master,” Loki hissed, barely remembering to keep his voice down and coming dangerously close to smacking Stark with the tray. “And I’m not ‘tamed’...”

“So why don’t you indulge?” Stark gestured to a cluster of young women who were very obviously checking him out. “I know for a fact that the staff is encouraged to… engage… with the guests.”

“I’m not a whore!” Loki took a step closer. Stark flinched but did not, as Loki had hoped, retreat. In fact, they were now so close that he had to tilt his neck back at an almost ridiculous angle to keep eye contact.

“I didn’t say you were. I guess I was implying that you were just human, but then again… I suppose you’re not.” Stark shrugged. Then, to Loki’s horror, he reached up and stroked his cheek. “I would like to continue this conversation, but I think we’re attracting attention. Why don’t you join me somewhere more private?”

…

Slapping the beloved Hero had probably been a bad idea, but was Loki supposed to admit that he had in fact been, if not tamed, then certainly  _ claimed _ by the Grandmaster? No way was he giving Stark that satisfaction. And he couldn’t have gone with him. Even though the Elder had been nowhere in sight, he would have found out soon enough. Loki’s situation was already tentative to say the least. He did not want to give the Grandmaster a reason to push him further. Things had already gone too far.

Hopefully, the Grandmaster would see the incident for what it actually was and be pleased by Loki’s ‘loyalty’.

Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

_ On Earth- _

_ “So…” Pepper put her hand over Wanda’s and gave it a small squeeze. “You were just… ten?” _

_ The young woman nodded, keeping her head down. _

_ “And you saw the name Stark, and of course you thought that he… that we… were responsible?” _

_ She nodded again. “It… It was all we had.” _

_ It was Pepper’s turn to nod. “The thought of revenge kept you going. Kept you together. And then you were taken in by Hydra and they… did things to you?” _

_ “They made us strong!” Wanda said defensively. “They helped us.” _

_ Pepper sighed. “They used you. Can’t you see that? Now?” _

_ There was a long silence and then hot tears fell on their joined hands. _

_ … _

_ “I don’t know about this.” Pietro turned from his sister to look at Bruce and Natasha. “There are so many people out there. “Press and… police.” _

_ “We are criminals,” Wanda supplied. “At least in their eyes.” _

_ “It’s okay,” Bruce said, stepping closer to put a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “We have already told your story to the authorities and they have agreed that you were victims of Hydra. That you were not responsible for your actions.” _

_ “But we still think it would be best if you apologized,” Natasha supplied. “It will make it easier for them to pardon you. And for the public to accept you.” _

_ “We must.” Wanda reached for his hand. “For our own sake, too. So we can, finally, put it all behind us.” _

_ Pietro nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and then they walked out the door into the inferno of flashing lights and questions. _

  
  


**Chapter 7**

“Oh, Loden dear.” The Grandmaster took his hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “Have I told you that you look particularly ravishing today?”

“Yes, Grandmaster,” Loki answered, trying to keep the fatigue out of his voice. Not physical. He didn’t really do anything these days. After the incident with Stark, he had not been called on to serve at parties anymore. Instead, he just followed behind the Grandmaster, smiling politely when people complimented him, and endured the Elder’s caresses and occasional kisses. 

Only if the Grandmaster found a partner (or more) for the night was Loki allowed to retire to the servant’s quarters.

Loki relished those nights. Not for the company, though. Since he had hit their darling Hero, most of the servants had taken to shunning him like the traitor he supposed he was.

But still. Curling up on the hard bunk under a rough blanket was far preferable to the alternative.

Loki might be a master-manipulator, but next to the Grandmaster he was a blundering novice. 

Despite his firm resolve not to allow the Elder any closer than he had already gotten, Loki found his boundaries pushed again and again, so imperceptibly that he rarely realized it had happened before he found himself fighting back tears of rage as he scoured his skin under the scalding hot spray of the Grandmaster’s shower after he had retired for the night.

Loki had not yet given in. Not completely. He had not let the man take him. But he had come so close that he had to wonder if the distinction really mattered anymore.

He no longer even bothered with modesty. There was no part of his body left that the Grandmaster had not acquainted himself with. Intimately. But it was still just touching. Loki wouldn’t call it sex. He would dance and display himself when commanded to, but when touched, he did not move. He let himself become an object to be handled, not a body that gave or received pleasure. 

At first the Grandmaster had not seemed bothered by Loki’s passivity. But the past few days he had begun expressing disappointment with his lack of response. Either with words, looks or disapproving sounds. But the Elder did not let it stop him. He would still let his hands, lips and tongue map out Loki’s skin, muttering praise for his beauty and hinting teasingly at what he would do to him when Loki finally gave his consent.

Which he was never going to do.

Things might have stayed manageable had it not been for Stark’s growing obsession with him.

Loki supposed he should not be surprised that the man seemed intent on screwing things up for him.

No matter how hard Loki tried to avoid him, Stark somehow always managed to track him down when he was alone. He’d pass him in the corridor or corner him at parties when the Grandmaster was temporarily distracted.

He had not touched him again, but kept imploring Loki to go with him, insisting that they needed to talk in private. 

Loki refused.

Whether Stark wanted his aid in some sort of plot, was trying to get him into trouble, or perhaps was attempting to beat the Grandmaster to the coveted Prize, Loki did not want any part in it. But there was just no avoiding the former superhero. He seemed to have a sixth sense for where and when to find Loki and refused to back down.

And one night he went too far. 

The party was larger and the drugs and drinks more potent than usual. It was quickly turning into a free-for-all orgy right in the middle of the floor and Loki had, once the Grandmaster was lured into the fray, retreated to one of the alcoves that, for once, went unused. He had put his feet up and closed his eyes, and must have drifted off or at least been distracted, because he didn’t realize Stark was there before he felt a warm hand on his knee and hot breath on his cheek. 

“Loki!” Stark hissed. “We  _ really _ need to talk.” His words were slurred. He was drunk. Or worse.

Loki’s first instinct was to cry out and push him away, but that would only draw attention to them. So instead he stayed still, keeping his eyes closed and barely moved his lips as he hissed between his teeth: “Go away, Stark. I don’t want anything to do with you.”

Stark paused but didn’t retreat. “It’s not like that. Please… If you would just listen to me.” 

Flight was not an option and fight would most likely only make things worse. Loki chose the tactic that had become the sole weapon in his arsenal since he’d been stripped of his powers and his freedom: He played dead.

Stark must have read it as consent, because he moved closer, squeezing into the seat next to Loki, trapping him against the wall. His grip on Loki’s knee tightened and his other hand cupped Loki’s cheek, turning his head to face him.

Loki braced himself for a kiss that never came. Instead, he was assaulted by a deafening silence, as if all the air in the room had evaporated. He could feel Stark tense and then he finally withdrew.

“Loden!?” The Grandmaster’s voice boomed with magnified intensity. “Explain yourself!”

His eyes flew open and he stared up into the Elder’s blazing eyes. Loki had to bite back a whimper. This was bad. This was really bad.

“S… Sir… Grandmaster?” he squeaked. “I don’t… I…” Before he could come up with a lie, he was grabbed by the throat and pulled to his feet. 

He vaguely registered the revelers and servants scampering from the room as he was dragged across the floor to the Grandmaster’s private exit. The world had begun to spin and darkness was pressing in on him when he was suddenly released and found himself crumpled on the floor of the room he had come to hate so much.

The Grandmaster sat down on the nearest couch and glared down at him. “Have I not made myself clear?” 

Loki massaged his aching throat and gave a weak nod. “Yes.” His voice was raspy and the word felt like fire. But it was not enough. “Yes, Grandmaster. You have.”

“Then why were you letting him touch you like that?” The Grandmaster leaned forward, studying Loki intently as if he were a frustrating puzzle to be crushed if it would not let itself be solved.

“I… I wasn’t. I told him to stop.” Loki pushed himself up unto his knees. “He wouldn’t.” Tears came to his eyes, but he fought them back.

“Lies!” The Grandmaster stamped his foot hard, making Loki wince. “If there is one person on this planet who would never violate the servant-laws, it is him.”

Shit! Stark had made those laws. Nobody would believe Loki’s word over his. Not on this.

This was it. There was no way out. He was either going to be raped, discarded or killed. Possibly all three. And there was nothing he could do.

He hadn’t realized he’d moved his lips before he heard the words: “He’s your friend.”

The Grandmaster, who had been getting to his feet, sank back down, his rage replaced by curiosity. “And?”

“And… I didn’t want to offend him. I… I was afraid he’d be mad. That he’d make complaints.” Loki lowered his eyes, waiting. There was no way this was going to work. “That you would be displeased with me.”

The silence stretched on and Loki closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to his home on Asgard and happier times. There had been few, but they had been good. Oh so good. Back when he still had the love of his mother and probably his brother. Back when life was games and tricks. Learning magic and saving Thor from his own stupidity. Maybe Valhalla would be like that. Maybe his mother would be waiting for him.

He was ready for pain. For death.

He was not ready for a soft laugh and a gentle touch.

“Oh, Loden. My darling little fool. You just keep messing up, don’t you?”

As the Grandmaster raised his chin up, Loki obediently opened his eyes and then gasped as treacherous tears spilled down his cheeks.

The Grandmaster wiped them away with his thumb and then leaned in to kiss his damp cheeks. “How can I be angry with you when you are so obviously sorry for what you did? When I know there’s no limit to what you’ll do to make it up to me?”

Loki could have screamed. Would this never end? Might it not be best to just deny the man and face the consequences? 

But his will to live was too strong.

…

It was a testament to how much the Grandmaster enjoyed the chase that he had accepted Loki’s compromise. Sitting back on the sofa, he had watched with obvious hunger as Loki had stripped and, kneeling on the floor in front of him, had touched himself and finally, through willpower and desperation, brought himself to a climax that had left him feeling drained in every sense of the word. 

He had been allowed to shower afterward, and then curled up in a corner and pretended to sleep. He managed to slip away in the morning before the Grandmaster woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

_ On Earth- _

_ Wanda picked up the thick document from the table, looked it over, then passed it on to Pietro. _

_ “The Lagos Accords,” Secretary Ross explained. “Approved by 117 countries. It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they’ll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary.” _

_ Steve tried to keep his voice calm. “The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we’ve done that.” _

_ Ross did not look impressed. “Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Stark are right now? _

_ “Stark is dead!” Rhodey cut in. _

_ “Do you know that for sure? Did you find his body?” Ross waited and when nobody answered, he continued. “If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there’d be consequences.” He ignored the scoffs and rolling of eyes around the room. “Compromise. Reassurance. That’s how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground.” _

_ Banner leaned forward and reached for the document. “There seems to be a lot more in here than what you described. We’ll need time to read it.” _

_ Ross shrugged. “Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords.” He looked around the room, but none of them met his eyes. “Talk it over.” He turned to leave. _

_ Natasha spoke up: “And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” _

_ Ross smiled for the first time that day. “Then you retire.” _

**Chapter 8**

“Not tonight.” Loki tried to squirm away from the Grandmaster’s hands. “I’m tired and I know you have an important guest arriving in the morning. Surely even you need your beauty sleep.”

“I would sleep so much better if only you would join me in my bed.” The Grandmaster sucked hard on Loki’s earlobe, his hands working their way back up under the loose tunic. “Why do you keep resisting me?”

“You know why,” Loki answered, matching his tone. “You won’t have my body as long as you insist on owning it. Remove your collar and that thing on my back and I’m all yours.”

The Elder sighed. “I can’t do that, my dear. That would be buying your consent. You’d only be repaying a favor.” He sank down on top of Loki, resting his head on his shoulder, pouting.

“And how is that different from you having me because you own me?” Loki resisted the urge to try and push the heavy body off him and forced himself to breathe slowly.

“Because you’d be choosing it.” The Grandmaster tilted his head to look up into Loki’s eyes with a hopeful smile. “Because you’d want it. And because I’m irresistible.”

Had circumstances been different, Loki might have laughed. Or kissed the smirk off those frustratingly enticing lips.

A soft groan escaped him and the Grandmaster was quick to take advantage, surging up and stealing the kiss Loki had been close to offering. Immediately all thoughts of giving in evaporated and he let himself go limp.

A few weeks ago, that would have been an invitation for his owner to entertain himself with Loki’s body, but that was no longer enough. For the past few days he would only play with Loki as an active participant and while it had somewhat eased the feelings of self-loathing and helplessness, returning the Grandmaster’s caresses was quickly wearing away his resolve. How ironic that his weakness turned out to be generosity. That giving pleasure, no matter how reluctant, made him yearn to give more. To see how far he could take the Elder with his touch before he would crumble in his hands.

The moment he felt Loki going unresponsive, the Grandmaster pulled away with an exasperated huff. “Oh Loden. What have you done to me?” he muttered as he got to his feet and straightened his robe. “I should have disposed of you long ago. But the more you deny me, the more I want you.” He paused and looked down at Loki. “Tell me the truth. Should I give you up?”

‘Giving him up’, as far as Loki knew, meant either having him executed or sent to work himself to death in the fields or factories. And to be fair, which was something Loki very rarely was, he could no longer guarantee that he would not eventually give in and let the Grandmaster claim him completely.

He shook his head and granted him a small smile, shy enough to be believable, but with enough mischievousness to make it clear he was not making any promises. Yet. “No, Grandmaster. You should not give up. Not when you’ve come so far.”

The Elder beamed at him. “I won’t. But Loden dear, you gotta give me something to see me through. A little taste of what is to come.” 

Though the words were sweet and his voice soft, the gleam in the Grandmaster’s eyes let Loki know that if he wanted time, he would have to buy it.

“Fine,” Loki said with an indulgent smile, doing a quick assessment of how far he could handle taking it tonight. “How about I return the favor you have done me so many times and give you a massage? Show you what my hands can do?”

The Grandmaster’s robe came off so quickly that there  _ must _ have been magic involved.

It wasn’t until Loki was left alone to sleep on the couch that he let himself examine the suspicion that had been nagging him all night. He had assumed the Grandmaster’s wish for Loki’s participation had been spurred by a growing respect and possibly even consideration. But that didn’t really match the impression he had formed of the man, neither through their interactions nor the stories he’d been hearing from the staff and guests at his palace.

Tonight the Elder had tipped his hand. He was no longer letting Loki get away with just accepting the abuse. He was demanding he took an active part. And if Loki did not comply, there would be consequences. 

The man was a fiend. A very dangerous fiend.

And Loki could not let this go on. Whichever way this was headed spelled disaster.

As soon as he was allowed to leave in the morning, he set his plan in motion. Not that it was much of a plan, really. Not compared to the schemes Loki had executed in the past. But his means and options were limited.

He needed the cursed disc gone from his back. Not only did it allow the Grandmaster and his cronies to punish or disable Loki with pain, but it kept him trapped in the house. The force fields would not let him through and he was pretty sure the disc could be used to track him anywhere in the city, possibly on the planet. 

But to remove it, he needed one of two things. Either the device carried by the nobility and guards, which he had seen used to remove discs for replacement or when the wearer was being shipped off to the fields, where there were other means of keeping people in line. But there was no way he was getting his hands on one of those. The Grandmaster’s personal device was secured with both codes and magic and Loki never got close enough to anyone else to attempt theft.

The other option was getting his magic back. He knew the collar was somehow binding it, but he didn’t know how the damn thing worked. It might be as easy as breaking or cutting it. Or it might not.

Only one way to find out.

Acquiring the large shears had not been easy, but he had lamented to Aden how the inactivity while waiting for his ‘master’ to need him was driving him up the walls and she let him come along on some of her lighter duties, including procuring delicacies from the small garden on one of the top balconies. 

Hiding the tool in his clothes was not easy, but he managed and quickly excused himself, hurrying to a small storage room where he would not be disturbed. He hoped.

Getting the blades around the collar proved even more difficult, and then finding an angle where he would actually be able to grip and squeeze the handles. Finally, after a lot of failed attempts, he found that he could trap one handle between his shoulder and the wall and then, by twisting his arm at a rather painful angle, push the other one down. 

He felt the blades grate against the hard metal and then, just as he thought it might start to give, he heard a loud crack as if of thunder and his mind caught flame.

“I knew you were a fool, but I didn’t think you were an idiot.” 

Loki tried opening his eyes but regretted it instantly as his optical nerves were stabbed by a brilliance so harsh it could only be the gates of Valhalla opening to welcome him home. Or the Jotun equivalence. Frigga had always been rather vague on the subject of her adopted son’s place in the everafter.

He whined. He was too young to die.

“Stop being such a drama queen.” That voice again. Female, but not his mother. Perhaps one of the fabled valkyries had come to escort him… No, they were just a myth. A relic from a time when Asgard actually had a remnant of claim to its title as the center of the Nine.

His head was hurting too much for this to be Valhalla. Or even Hel. His whole body was aching, in fact. Even worse than that time the Green Savage had mauled him.

Something touched his lips and he tried to swat it away, but found that his hand was too heavy to lift. Was he bound again?

He must be, for when he managed to crack one eye open, he saw the painted face of Scrapper 142 smirking down at him.

“Come on,” she said when she saw him looking. “You should drink something.”

He’d rather die than accept anything from her, but when the cup touched his lips again, his parched body betrayed him and gulped the cool trickle of water greedily.

She waited a moment, as if expecting him to thank her, then put the cup aside and sat down next to what must be some kind of bed. 

Loki tried moving his hand again and this time he could clearly feel the strap around his wrists.

“Why am I bound?” he asked, barely managing a whisper through a throat that felt like he’d swallowed fire. Again.

“For your own safety.” To his surprise, he felt her loosening the restraint on her side, picking up his pathetically weak hand and putting it on his chest before standing to reach across him for the other strap. “You were thrashing about when I brought you here and there was a very real risk you’d fall or hurt yourself.”

He wanted to ask where ‘here’ was, but another question pushed itself to the front. “What happened?”’

“From the looks of it, you tried to electrocute yourself,” she said, silencing his protests with a wicked smirk. “Luckily you didn’t succeed. Did finish off the poor tool, though. But you never did care much for the fate of your minions, did you… Asgardian?”

Loki’s eyes widened, but he held his tongue. She might harbor suspicions about his true identity, but as long as he didn’t confirm anything, she couldn’t know for certain.

That hope was dashed by her next words: “Or has thraldom changed your views, young princeling?”

Shit! Loki gritted his teeth and hissed out a pained: “Stark!”

“Exactly.” She smirked at him. “He’s been telling all sorts of stories about you and your adventures on Earth. Seems like you’re a real bad boy.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “That was a long time ago.”

“Not to u… you. A decade is but a blink of the eye to someone of your longevity.”

Her slip made him perk up, but rather than call her out on it and put her on her guard, he feigned resignation and closed his eyes with a dramatic sigh. “It was a long time ago for Stark. Why is he still sore about it?”

“Oh, he’s not the sore one…” 

The sound of a door opening made her pause and Loki opened his eyes and tried to lift his head, crying out at the sudden stab of pain that shot from his neck down through his spine, making his muscles spasm.

“Easy there,” he heard an urgent voice through the haze of pain, and then felt a firm hand on his shoulder, too wide to be the scrapper’s. “I don’t know exactly what the surge has done to your nerves, but we can’t have you making it worse.”

“I will kill you,” he snarled, trying to focus on Stark, but his vision remained stubbornly blurry. “You… You made the cursed thing, didn’t you?”

He’d spent enough time in the human’s tower to recognize his touch. He just hadn’t put it together before now.

The accusation was met with a long silence. Then Stark sighed. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have done it if… If I had known what I know now…”

“Don’t apologize to him,” Scrapper 142 cut in. “From what I’ve seen and heard, he more than deserves what he gets.”

All Loki’s rage was instantly redirected from the inventor to the Grandmaster’s mercenary. Before he realized what was happening, power trickled through his fingers and he felt a brief green flash before pain shot through him again.

“What in Hel, Stark? You told me his magic was contained.” 

“It was… He must have…” Loki felt hands on his shoulders. His neck. “He must have damaged the circuitry…” Someone tugged on the collar and it went searing hot for a second.

Loki screamed.

…

Next time he opened his eyes, he was lying in the same bed, but this time curled up on his side, his hands no longer bound. A dull ache pulsed through his body like lazy waves licking the shore, while the skin of his neck burned with a more steady pain.

The collar felt odd and, when he touched it, he found that it had been wrapped in some kind of soft padding. The skin under it was tender and rough in places, as if covered by healing blisters.

He really was going to kill Stark.

“You’re awake. Good.”

He rolled over slowly to see Scrapper 142 sitting on the other side of the bed, her back against the wall, a large book in her lap.

“Took you long enough.” She put the book aside, reached to a small table on her side of the bed for a glass and offered it to him. “You should drink.”

He wanted to protest, but doubted he could actually produce words. Slowly he pushed himself up enough to accept the glass and bring it to his lips. He had expected water, but the liquid had a bitter aftertaste. Whether medicine or poison, he really didn’t care at this point.

When he had drunk half, he pushed the glass back into her hand and slumped down. She barely even smirked as she put it back on the table and then adjusted his blanket.

“Stark has had a doctor in to check on you,” she said while searching for her place in the book. “You’ll be fine in a couple of days. Back on your feet. Or your knees, I guess.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, but nothing happened.

“Good.” She laughed. “Sorry for that dig, but I promised Stark I’d check if the glitch had been fixed. Pissing you off seemed the easiest. And most entertaining.”

Loki sighed. What had he done to deserve this? Besides the obvious?

He must have drifted off. Next time he looked over, Stark had taken her place. He wasn’t reading, though. He seemed to be… sleeping?

This, more than anything, made Loki realize the scope of his powerlessness. How had he sunk so low that his sworn enemy felt safe enough to let himself be this vulnerable in his presence? 

But magic was not all he had. He had already proven to Stark that a human was no match for his strength. He could so easily reach out and just… throttle him in his sleep. Or smash his head against the wall. Crush his skull and spill his brains all over the fancy bedding.

He should!

The Grandmaster might have put a tag on him and taken possession of his body, but Stark was the one who had collared him. Who had stolen his magic. Who had trapped him here.

He could get away with it easily, he supposed. The Grandmaster was aware of Stark’s interest in his pet. If Loki defended himself after Stark had forced him into his bed, would the Elder really hold it against him? And even if he did disapprove, surely Loki could find a way of placating him. There were ways to pleasure the man while still holding back the ultimate prize.

The thought made him shiver with disgust and Stark’s eyes flew open.

“Wow…” He gave Loki a crooked smile, raising himself up on one arm. “You really hate me, huh? Planning my murder?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Loki pulled back and barely stopped himself from falling over the side of the bed, ignoring Stark’s grin.

He sat up and looked around the room. “Am I in your quarters?”

Stark stretched lazily, then sat up too, nodding. “You needed time to recover from your little accident and I figured we’d all prefer to avoid inconvenient questions.”

Loki nodded. That did make sense. Except… “Why do you care? What does it matter to you what happens to me?”

Stark’s grin flickered and Loki caught a glimpse of pain mixed with loneliness before it was back in place.

“Because I don't want another ass-kicking from that brother of yours. Even when you were misbehaving on Earth, he seemed mighty protective of you.”

Loki huffed to mask the twinge he felt. “If it's Thor you're worried about, you might as well just kill me and get it over with. Even if he's still alive, he'll never forgive me. Not this time.”

Stark paused, frowning slightly. Then he let out a breath and shifted to face Loki directly. “Why? What happened?”

Loki blamed it on the pain. The months of loneliness and the strain of fighting his ever-losing war against the Grandmaster. He blamed exhaustion. He blamed weakness.

It started off as a boast on how he had tricked Thor and his human on Alfheim and then returned to Asgard to depose Odin himself, but as the story progressed and he relived the fear, betrayal and grief, he was overcome and for the second time found himself weeping into Stark’s shoulder.

What was it about this man, he asked himself through a haze of agony and mortification. How did he break so effortlessly through Loki’s defenses? He was not magic. Nor did he possess any powers beyond his mind and clever hands.

As Loki pulled away, sniffling, he looked into the man’s eyes and something clicked. Stark  _ recognized _ Loki. Not the Prince of Asgard, son of Laufey or villain of New York. But  _ Loki _ ! The person behind it all that only he really knew. 

But Stark  _ saw  _ him. He understood.

Loki spent most of the following week sleeping or dozing while his body healed. He did speak to Stark again, but kept it to meaningless banter or bickering. He had already shown the man far too much of himself.

Scrapper 142, who asked him to call her Val on the third day, was the one who kept him company through most of his waking hours. And rather than query Loki, she’d talk, telling him about Sakaar, her work and the Grandmaster. 

It was late in the evening and Loki had been drifting off, when she touched on the arrival of Stark and Loki perked up.

“Everything was vastly different then. From what it is now,” she explained. “Production and trade were left in the callous and often inexpert hands of the common folks, while the Grandmaster focused on nothing but his Contest of Champions.”

“Blood sports!” Loki interjected and she nodded, looking slightly surprised that he was actually listening.

“He’d pick the strongest, fastest and most desperate of our catch, arm them and pit them against each other in gruesome fights to the death. And the people loved it, gathering in his titanic arena to watch and cheer. And bet! That was the point of it all.”

“Gambling?”

She nodded. “Gambling held Sakaar trapped in that bloody nightmare for aeons. And gambling is what saved it.”

Loki put the pieces together.

“Stark.”

“Yes. He proved to be quite a player.” She grinned. “He refused to bet on the Contest, but he knew plenty of other games and soon had the Grandmaster turned towards his new distractions. And that's when Tony started betting.”

“The laws.” The realization hit Loki like a bucket of icy water. “The end of the Contest. The protection of the slaves… he won it all through… bets!”

“Didn't win all of them, of course.” Her grin turned into a smirk. “The Grandmaster has got himself some fancy new machines on that account.”

“Including the collar?”

She bit her lip and looked away.

“No,” she muttered. “That one was a… a favor to me.”


	9. Chapter 9

_ On Earth- _

_ “Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative.” _

_ Natasha had been watching the king speak, but a movement to the side caught her attention. The Wakandan prince, T’Challa, raised a hand to his ear as if activating a com device. She saw his lips move but could not make out the words.  _

_ As the king’s speech continued, his son withdrew discreetly and left through the nearest door. Natasha caught Pepper’s eyes, got a quick nod of approval and slipped away quickly, following him. _

_ Two formidable looking women were waiting by a car and Natasha only barely avoided being spotted by one of them as the prince got into the backseat. Cursing, she activated her own com.  _

_ “Sam?” She snapped a picture of the car as it pulled away, then hurried towards her own bike. “I need a Redwing. Now!” _

_ “On it! What’s going on?” Sam’s voice sounded in her ear. _

_ “I don’t know.” Natasha secured her helmet, briefly smiling at the memory of the scolding she’d gotten from Pepper when she had caught her riding without it. “But I’m going to find out.” _

_ … _

_ “So you like cats?” _

_ “Sam!” Natasha turned to glare at her fellow Avenger. _

_ “What?” Sam shrugged. “Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don’t wanna know more?” _

_ She turned to T’Challa. “That man you were chasing. Ulysseus Klaue. He stole the vibranium from Wakanda?” _

_ The prince hesitated, then nodded. “It was a great blow to our country. Not because of the loss of our precious metal, but the lives he took. Never since the birth of the Wakandan nation has an enemy taken lives on our soil.” _

_ “Vibranium?” Sam leaned forward. “Isn’t that the stuff Cap’s shield is made of?” _

_ Natasha nodded. “Yes. And so is that… cat suit?” _

_ T’Challa actually smiled a little. “The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations.” _

**Chapter 9**

All day, Val seemed to believe the silent treatment, Loki had been subjecting her to, was a reaction to finding out that she was even more responsible for his current misery than he had previously thought. She had, hesitantly, admitted that Stark had made the magic-dampening collar at her request, after he had filled her in on Loki’s identity and powers. Stark had considered Loki dangerous, but Val, knowing the Grandmaster’s tastes, had not wanted to discard such a valuable catch. She needed the Elder’s favor and she needed the funds. So Stark had dug up some old research and come up with the collar. 

She assured Loki she had not expected the Grandmaster to single him out like that and felt terrible that she had doomed him to such a shitty fate. And the fact that he had almost died, trying to rid himself of the device, only made her feel worse.

Served her right.

But in truth, Loki’s withdrawal was mainly motivated by a nascent idea born from the new information she had provided. Stark was indeed responsible for the mostly bearable conditions under which the Grandmaster’s slaves lived. And a lot of other improvements across the planet. But he had not achieved these changes through philosophical arguments or any kind of lobbyism. He had won them in bets!

It actually made a lot of sense and fit well with the impression of Stark that Loki had gotten from their first brief meeting.

It was interesting. 

And it was useful.

There was no logic to which of Stark’s innovations made it and which were blocked by the Grandmaster. No line that could not be crossed. It simply came down to chance and possibly skill—depending, Loki supposed, upon which type of gambling they were engaging in. Could it be as simple as a coin toss? 

Even if it was, winning such a bet had much higher odds than any of Loki’s half-baked plans so far. 

But would the Grandmaster accept a bet from Loki? Probably not.

So he had to get Stark to do the gambling for him. Which meant getting him on Loki’s side.

The human had already displayed interest in Loki. Whether it was sympathy for his situation, a sense of guilt for contributing, or something else, Loki did not know. But there was at least one easy method he could try.

Distasteful, but… easy.

…

“Yeah, he’s been asleep for an hour or so.”

Loki allowed himself a smile, knowing that it would not be visible from the door, where Val and Stark were speaking in hushed voices.

“How is he doing?”

“I’m not sure. I mean, his skin is healing nicely and he seems to have more energy, but he’s also sort of… depressed?”

Loki heard Stark let out a heavy sigh. “Can you blame him? Being kept like this. At the mercy of that… pervert?”

She didn’t give him an answer, at least none Loki could hear, and a moment later the door closed and Stark walked slowly towards the bed.

“Oh Loki,” he muttered. “I’m so fucking sorry.” There was a rustle of fabric as he let his robe fall to the floor and then the bed shifted, taking his weight.

Loki waited until Stark had gotten comfortable, then he turned slowly to face him. “Hey.”

Stark quickly removed his reading glasses and put them aside with his book. “Loki! I thought you were asleep.”

“I was.” Loki stretched languidly before sitting up next to Stark, a lot closer than he could usually stand. “But there is something that’s been bothering me. Something I need to say.”

Stark tensed, probably realizing that Loki was naked under the thin sheet, but he didn’t draw away, even when Loki turned towards him and reached for his hand. 

“W… What?”

“I want to say I’m sorry.” Loki said earnestly. “For what I did on Earth. In New York. What I did to all of you, but especially to you. It has been haunting me for years. I could have… I could have killed you.”

Stark stared at him. Then he laughed. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m tough. It will take a lot more than an impromptu defenestration to kill me.”

It was Loki’s turn to laugh. “Defenestration? Seriously?”

Stark smirked and… blushed? “I’ve had a lot of time to plan this conversation. To pick my words.”

“Oh?” Loki raised his eyebrows. “So how is it going? Anything like you imagined?”

Stark shook his head and then looked down at his hand still clasped in Loki’s. “The bed is a surprise. And… You’re being a lot nicer than I expected…”

“I can be nice.” Loki leaned closer. “Or naughty… When you give me reason to be.”

Yup. Stark was definitely blushing as he chuckled nervously and then licked his lips. His eyes flickered down and that was all the invitation Loki needed to surge forward and kiss him.

As he felt Stark yield, Loki gave himself over to the desperate need the Grandmaster had been building in him for weeks. All the humiliation, the loneliness and suppressed arousal had him snarling like a ravenous beast as he ripped Stark’s clothes off and straddled his hips, panting into his mouth.

He didn’t care who the man beneath him was, other than a means to an end. He needed his help and he needed his touch. He needed him to… “Take me!” he hissed.

“Lo… Loki…” Stark muttered against his lips, and then, as Loki began grinding against him, grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him back. Forceful, but not violent. 

Loki stared down at him. “What? You want me. Don’t lie.” 

Stark’s pupils were so dilated that they all but banished the brown of his eyes, and the flush of his cheeks and chest made Loki Confident that he was not unaffected what they’d been doing. But he still held Loki back. 

“I’m not going to. I am not opposed to this. At all.” He took a deep breath. “But are you sure this is what  _ you _ want?

Loki was, almost, rendered speechless. Was Stark actually asking him this? Stark, who had bound his magic and helped them turn him into a slave? Stark, who had been trying to corner him for weeks, always wanting to get his hands on Loki?

Was he serious?

Loki let out a bark of laughter, waiting for Stark to crack a grin, but the man remained serious, studying Loki’s face intently. Maybe he was playing the Grandmaster’s game too. Having Loki’s body wasn’t enough. He needed his complete surrender.

Loki bit back a sudden surge of rage. He was the one who had started this. If Stark had somehow orchestrated it, he was more wily than Loki could even imagine and quite frankly deserved anything he wanted.

But Loki didn’t really believe this. Stark’s surprise at his advances had not been feigned and Loki could see no evidence that his query was rooted in anything but genuine concern. And he  _ was _ the one protecting the slaves…

Loki nodded solemnly. “Yes,” he said. “Desperately. Maybe not for the right reasons, but… I need this. Please.”

Stark nodded and let go of Loki’s arms, raising a hand to stroke his cheek. 

“Don’t beg, Prince,” he said softly. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Loki let himself be moved off Stark’s lap and lay obediently down on the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around Stark as he settled over him and kissed him deeply.

…

Loki had had more lovers than he could remember. But few of them had ever taken him apart like Stark did. 

That was not how Loki had planned it. He was going to seduce Stark and with his formidable skills reduce the man to a quivering mess, promising to give Loki anything he wanted for another chance at his favor. 

Instead, Loki was the one left gasping and dazed, possibly even weeping, as Stark held him close and soothed him with soft words and kisses. It wasn’t fair. He had been far more compromised by the Grandmaster’s treatment than he had realized. Had he known himself to be this vulnerable, he would never have risked using sex against Stark.

His body had betrayed him. So desperate for affection, it had given him over to Stark’s admittedly very adept hands and Loki had been lost in the pleasure and the… the  _ tenderness _ of their coupling.

As they finally broke apart, Loki closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe slowly. He was not going to lose this chance. Stark might be a greater challenge than he had taken him for, but this could still work. Even if Loki had been caught off guard by his own passion, it did not mean that Stark had remained unmoved. In fact, he could use this to his advantage. Surely Stark would listen to his plea. 

He managed to get enough control of himself to turn his face towards Stark, opening his mouth to broach the subject of a gamble for his freedom, but was cut off by Stark’s lips on his and, with a resigned sigh, let himself be swept away in a languid, delectable kiss.

…

When Loki woke up, he was pleasantly sore and feeling inordinately relaxed. Stark had not moved during the night, it seemed, as he still had an arm around Loki, his head resting on his shoulder. Loki wanted to look at the human, to try and get a better read on him while his guard was down, but was afraid he’d wake him if he moved. And he was  _ not  _ ready for that.

He still needed to ask Stark for his help, or all this would have been for nothing. Well, not nothing, but… this wasn’t about pleasure. This was about winning his freedom so he could get out of this hellhole.

Stark would not be as susceptible to physical bribery as he had initially thought, considering the man was clearly a master at sex. Loki suspected he could, and probably did, have as many lovers in this place as he wanted.

The alternative angle was to play on his feelings. He had been so tender and affectionate with Loki that he clearly had some kind of emotional investment, whether it be plain guilt or some kind of fascination or infatuation. Either way, it would serve as motivation for him to help with Loki’s plight.

If it was guilt, letting Stark wake up to Loki crying in his arms seemed like the best way to go, but it could also make him pull away. Unsettle him. 

Attraction would be the smarter choice. Even if Stark was just feeling sorry for him, he might be too embarrassed to admit this when Loki showered him with affection. 

By the time Stark began stirring next to him, Loki was confident he had an adequate course of action planned and he shifted onto his side and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the man’s mouth. “Good morning,” he whispered, raising a hand to stroke his—admittedly impressive—arm. 

Stark grunted and opened one eye, then gasped and pulled back. “Loki? What…?” He groaned. “Fuck… That actually happened?”

Loki quickly changed course and put on a wounded pout. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, starting to turn away. “I will leave you now.”

Of course, Stark wouldn’t let him get out of the bed, but even as he pulled on his wrist, Loki hesitated, keeping up the defeated appearance.

“Loki,” Stark’s voice was more frustrated than apologetic, but surely he was just flustered. “Don’t start that. We both know you’re neither a wilting flower nor blushing maiden.”

Okay, so he might need to refine his approach a bit. Loki put on his business face as he turned to Stark.

“And what are you? What will people think of their hero if they knew you took advantage of a wounded slave? A slave whose injuries you caused?”

Stark’s laugh was cold and hard. “Don’t you even think of trying to blackmail me. You know as well as I who would be believed by the people around here. Even the Grandmaster would be likely to take my side, considering that he is already half convinced that I am the reason for your absence.”

Loki blanched. He had been too caught up in his self-pity and plans to even consider that side of things. What was wrong with him? Why was he so weak? He was a god! He had been a king! Nothing had escaped his notice. But now… He was scrambling to get ahead. No… To even keep up. He had not been this oblivious, this careless, since… since New York.

“Loki?” Stark touched his shoulder gently. “What’s wrong?” His taunting smile had vanished and he looked at Loki like… like before. 

Loki twisted away from his touch. “It’s… It’s nothing…”

“I’m sorry I said that,” Stark insisted. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I won’t just throw you to his mercy. I got your back. And so does Val.”

Loki nodded slowly. “Thank you,” he whispered. Better let Stark think he was actually scared of the Grandmaster than let him know the true pain of his past. The things that had been done to him. “But you’re right. He will not be pleased.”

“He can’t do anything to you, though,” Stark said, reaching out again. This time, Loki didn’t move away. “Not without breaking his own rules. The servants are officially encouraged to oblige…”

“But he’s already made it clear that…” 

Stark put a finger to Loki’s lips. Any other day, that would have cost him at least part of the digit, but Loki let himself be hushed, knowing that he needed the man on his side. For now.

“I know. He doesn’t want to share you, but he needs to follow his own laws. Or at least seem to. Which means that for now, he can’t really do anything to punish you. Val’s been making sure that people are talking about you and everyone will be watching you. If nothing else, then out of curiosity. It won’t last forever, but it will buy us some time.”

“Time?” Loki frowned. “For what?”

Stark leaned closer and Loki thought he was going to kiss him again, but he just held his eyes as he asked: “Would you object to me maybe… trying to help you?”

“Object?” Loki stared at him.

“Yes.” Stark smiled wryly. “I know how you actually feel about me. And how proud you are. Strong. Independent. But you’re kind of in a bad situation and I do feel at least partly responsible, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to try something.”

Loki barely suppressed his grin as he nodded. “As long as you’re not going to hurt me.”

Stark’s eyes sparkled. “Trust me.”


	10. Chapter 10

_ On Earth- _

_ “This is a prime example of the carelessness and disregard for law and order that these self-styled superheroes display!” _

_ The delegate—Pepper had long since lost track of whom everyone was supposed to be presenting—was working himself into a frenzy, his eyes popping as he gestured at the screen on which a still of the arrest was displayed. _

_ Less than an hour after the incident, every major news outlet had their take on it, whether with reporters present in Vienna or hastily assembled panels of ‘experts’ debating the Avengers’ latest failure. _

_ Pepper sighed as she studied Natasha’s face on the screen, frozen in a mask of mixed anger and exasperation. They had, from what Pepper had heard, never actually come face to face with the criminal whom Prince T’Challa had been pursuing, but had been ambushed by a heavily armed gang of what they assumed where his minions. During the ensuing fight, a lot of damage had been done to a shopping center, though thankfully no civilians had been seriously hurt. _

_ The police had been on the scene so quickly that both Pepper and Bruce were convinced they had been alerted even before the fight started.  _

_ It seemed that the prince, and with him the Avengers, had been set up. _

_ She was drawn from her reverie as King T’Chaka stood up.  _

_ “The Avengers were acting on the behalf of Wakanda!” he declared and the room fell silent. He continued: “They were aiding our agents in an attempt to apprehend the criminal, Ulysseus Klaue, and bring him to justice in Wakanda.” _

_ “Wakanda has no jurisdiction here,” someone spoke up in an Italian accent. “They should have left it to the local law enforcement. Or Interpol.” _

_ To Pepper’s surprise, it was Bruce who responded next to her. “Individuals such as Klaue are too powerful for ordinary police. Or even the military. Sending these against him would be lining them up for slaughter. The world needs the Avengers to deal with these threats.” _

_ “The Avengers are the very  _ cause _ of these threats!” _

_ The room erupted into a chaotic shouting match again. _

  
  


**Chapter 10**

All conversation in the servants’ quarters came to an abrupt end as Loki entered. He looked around for familiar faces, but nobody would meet his eyes. Not even Aden, though her expression was one of resigned sorrow rather than the disgust and hostility he sensed in the others. 

Actually sensed, Loki realized. Not just saw, but felt! His powers were… not restored, not set free, but…  _ there _ . Somewhere deep inside him, or possibly just under the skin, there was a spark of magic. A feeling so long absent that the mere hint of it made tears well in his eyes.

Nobody cared.

That was fine. Loki was used to that. Things were generally easier when he was ignored and shunned. Less complicated.

There weren’t even any remarks on his long absence, but he guessed that their attitude towards him was at least partly based on the belief that he had become the new lover of their Hero. Lover, or toy. Either way, some resentment was to be expected, he supposed.

And rightly so, considering Stark’s skills. 

Loki allowed himself a fond smile at the memory.

When the bell called them to work, Loki was quick to respond, surprising himself with his eagerness. The past week had, for the most part, been a frightful bore and he gladly welcomed any kind of activity. Since there had been no orders from the Grandmaster, Loki picked up a tray and dove into the crowd of guests, deftly dodging any attention directed at him. It was almost fun.

Right up until the moment when he found himself face to face with the Grandmaster.

Loki almost dropped the tray and quickly looked down, preparing himself for the Elder’s wrath. But nothing happened. He just stood there, inches from Loki, close enough to touch. 

The room grew quiet around them as people noticed the encounter. Everyone had known Loki’s special status and, apparently, they also knew or at least suspected that he had strayed.

Shit! Loki could feel himself trembling. With fear, of course, since the man would certainly want to punish him in some way. Or at least have Loki make it up to him in ways that would make death or hard labor seem preferable.

But there was also a sense of shame. Of guilt.

Loki cursed himself silently. He did not owe this man anything. And certainly not his fidelity.

So why was the color rising in his cheeks? Why did he feel this urge to apologize?

Was he  _ that _ brainwashed already?

Loki sensed movement to his right and glanced over to see Stark making his way across the room, clearly preparing to intervene in whatever was going to happen.

Then, suddenly, the Grandmaster spun around, gestured for the three closest servants and, followed by a number of his guests, made his way to the largest alcove.

The tension in the room lifted and soon music and loud conversations were drowning out even the most fervent cries from the alcove.

Loki had not moved.

“Come with me,” Stark whispered in his ear, his hand brushing Loki’s back.

He shook his head. “No! I can’t… It will only make things worse.”

Stark laughed. “I doubt that. He has made it quite clear that he’s done with you, hasn’t he? So why keep up the act of obedient slave? Wouldn’t you rather get off your feet and maybe into something more comfortable?”

Loki looked around. A few of the guests were watching them, but only with mild curiosity. He supposed the Grandmaster’s indifference had taken away the thrill of the scandal. 

He shrugged. “Fine. But don’t get any ideas.”

…

They shared the delicacies from the tray Loki had been carrying as they sat cross-legged on Stark’s bed, looking out at the lights of the city under the faint glow of the swirling clouds. Stark was explaining something about the science behind the wormholes surrounding Sakaar, but Loki was not really listening, instead focused on the changes in his status and what they might entail.

When Stark produced a bottle of clear liquor, Loki gladly accepted and soon found himself pleasantly lightheaded. This really was a lot better than the constant vigilance he’d been condemned to as the Grandmaster’s favorite. Here he did not have to be prepared for the constant onslaught of unwanted attention or fear the consequences of both withholding and giving in.

He giggled.

“What?” Stark paused his monologue and looked at him. “Did I say something funny?”

“No.” Loki smiled as he reached across Stark to put his drink on the small table. “I just realized that… if he’s truly given up on me, that means that I have already won back at least a part of my freedom.”

“Oh?” Stark’s lips curled in a bemused smile when Loki did not pull away. “And what freedom might that be?”

“The freedom to choose…” Loki licked his lips.

“Choose?”

“To do this.” He kissed Stark, who immediately wrapped an arm around Loki, pulling him closer.

They were in no hurry. Slowly exploring each other’s bodies between deep, passionate kisses, they removed clothes and jewelry until they were both naked, save for Loki’s collar, and lay tangled together in the middle of Stark’s bed. 

There was a moment of confusion as Stark pushed Loki onto his back, but rather than settle between his legs, straddled his hips. Loki stared up at him, not even caring when Stark laughed at his evident surprise.

“Is this okay?” he asked, taking Loki’s hands and putting them on his hips. “Or would you prefer to…”

“Oh no!” Loki said quickly, tightening his grip to keep Stark in place. “I just didn’t think that  _ you _ wanted…”

He didn’t get to finish the sentence as Stark bent down to kiss him. “I usually don’t,” he whispered against Loki’s lips. “So be gentle with me.”

…

“Ow!”

Loki rolled over to see Stark squirming to get comfortable. He grinned.

“Lie still,” he advised. “On your stomach.”

Stark glared at him but did as suggested, letting out a relieved sigh as he buried his head in the pillow. “I told you to be gentle,” he mumbled.

“I was.” Loki couldn’t hold back a laugh that earned him a rude gesture and annoyed huff. He reached out to stroke Stark’s back. “But if it truly was your first time, you were bound to feel at least a little discomfort.”

“Not my first,” Tony muttered, before turning his head so he could look at Loki. “It just… lasted a lot longer. And was a bit more… intense.”

Loki leaned in to steal a kiss, pleased that Stark actually returned it.

“You have only yourself to blame for that,” he said, cupping his cheek. “You were the one setting the pace. Quite eagerly, I recalled.”

Stark batted his hand away with an annoyed snarl. But then he, too, smiled. “Okay, yeah. It was good.  _ You _ were good. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“I don’t need to hear it,” Loki said smugly. “I know.”

“Bastard!” Tony’s face disappeared back into the pillow and Loki chuckled as he slipped out of the bed, heading for Tony’s bathroom.

Stark’s quarters were every bit as luxurious as the Grandmaster’s and Loki let himself soak in the oversized bath until the water began to cool. As he was drying himself, he noticed one of Stark’s robes hanging near the door and grabbed it. He chuckled as he shrugged it on. It might fit in the shoulders and chest, but it was several inches too short and the sleeves were not even close to reaching his wrists. He was about to close it but changed his mind, doing his best not to smirk as he strode back into the bedroom.

Stark’s expression when he saw him was a priceless mix of mirth, indignation and lust.

“You’re killing me,” he groaned as he gestured for Loki to join him in the bed, rolling onto his side to pull him close.

“That was not my intention.” Loki let Stark kiss the grin from his lips and push the robe off his shoulder.

The laziness of the late morning did not last long and after a particularly ferocious kiss, Stark grabbed a handful of Loki’s hair, forcing his head back so that he could get his lips on his neck.

“Turn around,” he hissed. His hot breath against the still damp skin made Loki shiver. “It’s payback time.”

Loki happily obliged.

Spent but happy, Loki let himself be held close to Stark’s chest as they tried to catch their breath. The device in the man’s chest felt odd against his back, but it was also a—at the moment welcome—reminder of whom he was with.

Stark pressed soft kisses to the back of Loki’s neck as he muttered, probably more to himself than to Loki: “This doesn’t make any sense… We really shouldn’t, but…”

Loki turned his head to look at him. “Why shouldn’t we?” he asked in his sweetest honeyed tone. “When it feels so good?”

Stark’s expression made a knot form in Loki’s stomach. It was a smile, but his eyes seemed so… sad? He quickly turned away again, letting out an exhausted sigh as he snuggled into the pillow. 

Stark did not pull away, but Loki could feel him watching him. Studying him. That was understandable. Who would not appreciate the sight of Loki in their bed? He smiled and stretched, deciding he could do with a little nap.

He was startled awake when Stark cried out and pulled him painfully close.

“What? What’s wrong?” He fought to free himself, twisting around to locate the danger.

Stark’s eyes flew open and he stared at him. Through him. Then he groaned and rolled onto his back, flinging an arm over his eyes. 

“Sorry about that,” he muttered. “Bad dream.”

Loki relaxed and, after a moment’s hesitation, he shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Stark. “Don’t apologize.” He kissed his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

At first Stark didn’t answer, but then he gave a small, almost imperceptible nod.

Loki waited.

“It was… about New York,” Stark finally admitted, lowering his arm down to take Loki’s hand in his. He kept his eyes closed and turned his face away.

“About our fight?” Loki’s contrition was not entirely feigned.

Stark shook his head. “No… Nothing you did. It was the bomb. And the portal.”

Loki had been incapacitated at that point, but Thor had filled him in on how the human rulers had been so desperate to stop the invaders that they had launched their most powerful weapon on their own city, willing to sacrifice the lives of millions to save billions. 

But Stark, Thor had explained, had intervened and carried the missile up into the portal, where it had presumably put an end to both the Chitauri army and the Man of Iron.

“How did you…?” Stark began trembling and Loki gave his hand a soft squeeze. “Why are you not dead? The spy-woman destroyed the portal.”

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. “She did the right thing. The bomb hit this giant ship and… There was fire everywhere. I was falling. Falling through space.” He swallowed hard and turned to look at Loki, who did his best to keep his expression neutral.

He knew too well the horror of falling through the void. Of being lost.

“The way to Earth was gone,” Stark continued. “But then a smaller hole opened beneath me. I thought perhaps Selvig or maybe Banner had found a way to open it back up, but…” His smile was small, but the pain in his eyes lessened and Loki figured this was a good time to kiss him.

Stark let the kiss linger and when he spoke again, it was with more confidence. Humor, even. “I ended up here and… Well, the rest is history.” He laughed.

“History I would like to hear more about,” Loki prompted, but Stark shook his head. “Not now. I’m starving. Will you have breakfast with me?”

Loki laughed. “Do you even have to ask?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added an extra chapter. I hope you guys won't mind.

_ On Earth… _

_ “Steve!” Pepper protested. “You can’t just go charging after him. We don’t know what the man is capable of.” _

_ “Look what he did to Natasha and Sam,” Bruce added, taking hold of the Captain’s arm as if he could actually hold him back. _

_ “I should have been there,” Steve said, tearing himself loose and heading for the door. “I should have helped.” _

_ “Don’t say that.” Pepper got in front of him. “You were where you had to be. Nobody blames you.” _

_ Steve bit his lip and squared his shoulders. Going to Peggy’s funeral had been the right thing to do. The only thing he could have done. But while he was mourning everything that had been taken from him, his friends had needed him.  _

_ Natasha and Sam had gone charging into a situation they weren’t prepared for and now they were locked up, facing charges that sounded a lot like terrorism. Pepper and Bruce were working the political scene to try and sway public opinion in their favor, but Steve was a man of action. If he could track down this Klaue character and bring him in, then maybe he could clear his friends’ names. Them and that African prince who’d been caught in the trap too. _

_ “I have to do something…” he muttered. “I can’t just sit here.” _

_ “I know.” Pepper patted his shoulder. “But you don’t have to do it alone.” _

**Chapter 11**

In the early evening, Stark shooed him out, claiming he had work to do. Loki suspected the Midgardian was finding it hard to keep up with his stamina and wanted time to rest, so he paused in the door to kiss him and whisper the things he could have done to him, given more time.

“You fiend!” Stark laughed and sent Loki off with a slap to his bottom, which was once again protected only by a flimsy skirt.

As he walked through the corridors of the Grandmaster’s palace, Loki decided that the heat in his cheeks was just an understandable remnant of the day’s pleasure and the thrill of finally being allowed to enjoy himself.

“Loden!”

All color left Loki’s face as he turned to the Elder, who had appeared in the doorway he had just passed. “Gra… Grandmaster?” he stammered, unable to keep himself from tugging on his skirt, suspecting Tony might have left marks in their last passionate coupling.

The Grandmaster looked him up and down, clearly displeased. “Follow me,” he said and disappeared back through the door.

Loki kept his head down as they walked, but could not ignore the hushed voices and sympathetic sounds that followed them as they crossed the hall, where preparations were under way for the night’s feast.

It seemed he and Stark had severely misjudged the situation.

The Grandmaster gestured for Loki to stand in the middle of the room before taking a seat on the largest couch, facing him with an expression that spoke more of disappointment than anger.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back, wondering if he should kneel or remain standing. The silence lasted for several minutes.

“Why?” the Grandmaster finally asked. “Why would you hurt me so?”

Loki bit back a surge of anger and schooled his face into a more penitent expression. “It was not my intention to hurt you, oh Grandmaster. I was… I was weak.”

This was met by a derisive laugh and a gesture for him to sit. 

Loki settled on the nearest pillow, shifting his hands to his lap, making sure the skirt stayed in place.

“There is nothing weak about you, Loden,” the Grandmaster said. “I think your time with me has proven that sufficiently. So what was it? Why did you give him what you have been denying me?”

‘Because I wanted to!’ Loki thought bitterly. ‘Because  _ I _ get to choose who I bed.’ But he couldn’t say that. Not without risking everything. So he did something not even he had expected.

He told the truth.

“I thought that maybe he… maybe he could help me win my freedom.”

The Grandmaster’s eyes widened for a moment. Then he smiled and signaled for Loki to move closer. 

He did, keeping just out of reach of the Elder’s hands. 

“Loden, you silly thing. Only I decide who is free and who is not. Even your little Hero belongs to me.” He laughed at Loki’s gasp. “He didn’t tell you, did he?”

“You… You  _ own _ him?” Loki asked, his head spinning. This did not fit with anything he had heard. Or seen.

“No. Not like I do you,” the Grandmaster said with obvious regret. “But nonetheless, he belongs to me. At least for now. He pledged me a decade of service and there are still three years left on that contract.”

“Pledged…?” More like lost a bet, Loki suspected, but as the Grandmaster nodded, he held his tongue, figuring there was no need to reveal more knowledge than he had to.

“So you see, Loden,” the Elder said. “He may have given you the impression that he was in a position to help you, but I can promise you it was all a trick. A ploy to get closer to you, and I guess it worked. He’s a clever one, isn’t he?”

Loki knew it wasn’t true. That he was the one who had approached Stark for help. And no matter what the Grandmaster thought, he had as little real control over the Midgardian as he had over Loki himself. But still… his words were painfully close to the doubts Loki had been fighting for the past few days. The fear of feeling any kind of hope, since it would surely be an invitation for disaster. Fear that he would never be free.

Tears rose in his eyes and he let them flow freely. The Grandmaster sighed as he knelt down to pull Loki into a tight embrace. 

“It’s okay, darling,” he said, stroking his hair. “I understand. And I’m sure we can find a way for me to forgive you.”

…

The Grandmaster was nothing if not creative. He brought Loki up to sit on the couch and then explained, in his most patient and reasonable tone, that he would need Loki to regail to him exactly what he ‘had let that man do to him’.

Loki put up a token resistance, but did not see any actual reason for not obliging. He did not owe Stark anything, least of all his discretion.

But as the words flowed from him, he found himself embellishing, omitting and eventually just flat-out lying. He could vividly remember every single touch, every sound, every whisper. But speaking of these to the Grandmaster, as he watched Loki with thinly veiled desire, seemed unbearable.

So he lied. He took great care not to paint himself as too innocent nor Stark as the callous noble who took advantage of him. But he couldn’t make himself the whore of the story either. If he seemed too eager in his pursuit of Stark, the Grandmaster might take affront and decide to punish either or both of them. 

Loki could not let Stark feel the consequences of their foolishness. Loki had been the one taking the initiative, all but pushing himself on Stark. He blushed at the thought of how desperate he must have seemed. And still, Stark had treated him kindly. Respectfully.

Things would have been so much easier if the Midgardian had been more forward and not so afraid of taking what he wanted.

Loki found himself spinning a fantasy of how Stark, after he thought the Grandmaster had rejected Loki last night, had swept him off to his chambers and taken Loki against the door, not even bothering with undressing him.

The Grandmaster chuckled. “Yes, the uniforms for parties are very… convenient.” He nudged the skirt aside, and for once Loki did not fight him. His memories along with the scenes he had been making up were having quite an effect on him, and this one time he didn’t mind the Grandmaster seeing his arousal. In fact, he took a secret, dark delight in letting the Elder know that, once again, he was not the one giving Loki pleasure. Not the one he desired.

The Grandmaster did not seem bothered, though, but took his time admiring the sight before he lowered the skirt again, his hand hovering less than an inch above the fabric.

“Loden,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss behind his ear. “May I feel you like this? I know it’s not for me, but still… In a way it is. Right, my pet?”

Loki hesitated. This was so far beyond what was okay. But he just couldn’t help himself. The whole situation, confessing his transgressions, even if they were mostly made up, and still being desired by the Grandmaster, made him, in spite of his common sense, feel  _ wanted _ . 

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing as he nodded. “Yes,” he whispered. “It is… You may…”


	12. Chapter 12

_ On Earth… _

_ As soon as the quinjet had landed, Steve surged forward to greet his friend. “Thank you for doing this, Clint.” He gave his hand a firm shake.  _

_ “Hey, how could I turn you down? Nat needs our help.” _

_ The tousled, wide-eyed man exiting behind Clint cleared his throat before surging forward to grab Steve’s hand. _

_ “It's an honor,” he gasped, pumping Steve’s hand eagerly. “I'm shaking your hand too long.” He let go, but didn’t stop grinning. “Wow! This is awesome! Captain America.” He glanced over at Wanda and Pietro—“I know you, too. You're great!”—before turning back to Steve and reaching out to feel his shoulder.  _

_ Steve bit his lip, trying not to think of the first person who had not been able to resist touching him. _

_ The guy—Clint introduced him as Scott—rambled on until Steve stopped him. “I know we’re not the usual team and that some of us have never fought together before, but we need to catch this guy if we’re going to prove that our friends were framed.” He looked around at them all. “Suit up!” _

**Chapter 12**

When Loki woke, he was, as usual, alone. As he rose from the sofa, his skirt stuck to his skin and he tore it off with a grunt of disgust. He’d not be wearing that on his way back to… To where? The servants’ quarters? 

In the bathroom, he found a small hand towel that could cover him adequately, but only barely. He was definitely not going back to the other servants like this. And he didn’t really want Stark to see him like this either. He’d only laugh.

Loki sneered at the thought of what Stark would say if he knew what had happened. If he knew how weak Loki truly was. 

Why had he given in? Tonight he had not just let the Grandmaster cross another line. He had let him go so far beyond anything he would have allowed mere days ago. Was it because of Stark? Perhaps, just like the Grandmaster had worn away his defences and left him vulnerable to Stark, being with the Midgardian had affected him more than he had known. He had let his guard down and his own body and desire had gotten the better of him.

Cursing under his breath, Loki opened the door a little, looking out to make sure the corridor was clear.

He made it three floors down without meeting anyone. It was still early, the palace still mostly asleep. 

He heard footsteps and sought refuge in a corner, partly shielded by a large sculpture, struggling to fasten the towel, which kept sliding down.

“Now there’s a sight I never knew I’d been missing.”

Loki spun around and nearly slipped. “You!” he hissed, glaring at Val as she sauntered closer, grinning.

“Oh, come on, princeling,” she said, looking him up and down. “It could be a lot worse, couldn’t it? After all, it’s not the first time I have saved your… pretty little ass.”

He huffed but accepted the cape that she handed him and wrapped it around his body, then followed her down the corridor where she held a door open for him. “You look like you could use a break,” she said. “And perhaps a drink?”

…

Val’s quarters were small and messy. Loki instantly relaxed and made himself comfortable by the window as she poured him a large glass. She gave it to him and then drank directly from the bottle, almost emptying it in one go before sitting down across from him. 

“So,” she said, tossing the bottle aside with a clatter as it skidded across the floor. “You and Stark? Getting along like a house on fire, huh?”

Loki glared at her. “None of your bloody business, is it?”

“I’m sorry.” She laughed, holding up her hands in mock surrender. “I just couldn’t help but… overhear… As I came round for my shift as babysitter.”

Loki didn’t even dignify that with a response.

She produced a fresh bottle from somewhere, but paused before putting it to her lips. “I know, first hand, how proficient Stark is in bed, and still…” She tactfully ignored Loki’s surprise. “I somehow doubt he is the one responsible for your current state. He doesn’t kiss and dismiss. He likes…” She winked at him. “... cuddling.”

Loki took a sip of his glass and winced. “How can you drink this?” he asked.

“Don’t deflect, princeling,” she teased. “Tell me. Did the Grandmaster finally get to you?”

Loki’s face must have done something, because within seconds she had put down her bottle and surged forward to wrap him in her arms. “Shit!” she muttered. “I’m sorry.”

He tried pushing her away, but she was surprisingly strong. As she began stroking his hair, he gave in and rested his head on her shoulder, relaxing into the embrace. Only his mother had ever held him like this and he had never known how much he missed it.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” she asked after what must have been several minutes.

Loki sighed. “Not much to tell. He owns me. He says he won’t violate me but uses every weakness and mistake on my part to push me closer to what he wants. It’s like… I’m not even sure it’s about having me anymore. I think he just enjoys seeing me squirm. Seeing me lose the fight.”

She pulled back enough to look at him.

“You don’t know that,” she said firmly. “You don’t know for certain that you will lose.”

“I do!” Loki answered firmly. “Because as much as I hate him and what he’s doing to me, there is also a part of me that wants him. That is dying to find out if he can do the things he has been promising. If he is… If he is as good as they say.”

“If he is better than Stark?”

They both laughed. 

“Stark is not  _ that _ good,” Loki said, still grinning. “Though I must admit I did enjoy it.”

“In that case,” she said, beaming at him as she sat back and reached for her bottle. “I have good news for you.”

“Oh?”

“The Grandmaster has accepted his latest bet. They’re going to be playing for ownership of you.”

…

The door hit the wall so hard it bounced right off its hinges. 

“Stark!” Loki roared, glaring around the empty bedroom as he stomped inside.

The bathroom door opened and Stark came out, wearing nothing but shimmering golden briefs. “Loki,” he began. “I was just…”

His words were cut off as Loki surged forward, wrapping one hand around his throat and slamming him up against the nearest wall. 

“I will kill you!” Loki hissed, ignoring Stark’s feeble attempts to free himself. “I  _ should _ have killed you before I let you lay your hands on me.”

“Wha… what?” Stark gasped, his eyes bulging.

With a huff, Loki let go and the man crumpled to the floor. Loki spat on him before turning his back, striding over to the window.    
“You’re not better than him,” he said, hiding the angry tears streaming down his cheeks. “You play a better game, but in the end you’re exactly alike. You just wanted to own me. Use me.”

He heard a muttered curse behind him as Stark scrambled to his feet.

“It’s not like that,” he said, approaching Loki slowly. “I don’t want to  _ have _ you. Not that way, anyway. I was just trying to get you away from him. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Not like this!” Loki’s voice broke as he roared, whirling around to face Stark, who stared at him in something too close to horror. “I want to be free!!!”

He wanted to fight. To hurt. To run. Instead he found himself, for the second time in a very short time, pulled into an unexpected hug.

“Fuck… I’m sorry… You’re right,” Stark muttered, rubbing Loki’s back with one hand while cradling the back of his head with another. “I didn’t think this through. Didn’t think about what it would do to you. I just… I just didn’t want him to hurt you anymore.”

It was Loki’s turn to crumple, but Stark caught him, maneuvering him to the bed before they both stumbled, landing in a painful heap.

Loki screamed against Stark’s shoulder, fighting to free himself but only getting more tangled in the man’s limbs. “I hate him,” he cried. “I hate you! I hate m… I hate this!”

“I know, I know.” Stark tried stroking Loki’s arm, kissing the top of his head, but Loki wouldn’t keep still. He wouldn’t let himself be placated. Not this time.

With a groan, Stark managed to push Loki onto his back, straddling him and keeping his wrists pinned down. Loki could have thrown him off. Easily. But not without risk of hurting the fragile Midgardian. 

He forced himself to relax and closed his eyes. It took a moment, but when he spoke, his voice was calm and, thankfully, cold.

“I’m sorry if you thought I was making you an offer,” he said. “It was not my intention. I wanted pleasure and you were available. That is all.”

“Bullshit!” Stark barked, loosening his grip slightly. “That was more than a random fuck. And you know it!”

Loki opened his eyes to smirk up at him. “It was just sex, Stark. Surely that is not a foreign concept to you.”

Stark glared at him.

“But to be perfectly honest,” Loki said, freeing his arms and nudging Stark, who let himself slide off to kneel on the bed next to him. “It wasn’t  _ completely _ random. I did want you specifically. Because I thought you could help me.”

Stark’s features went through a sequence of expressions too rapid for even Loki to follow before settling on calm resignation.

“You want your freedom,” he said. “I know that. And I did try to gamble for that, but he would not accept my bet. This was the best I could do.” He shrugged.

Loki sat up, pulling himself up to lean against the headboard of the bed. “And what did you bet him? What would he get if you lost?”

Stark glanced toward the open doorway and lowered his voice before answering: “Me. My service.”

“He already has that,” Loki countered, disappointed that Stark showed no surprise at him knowing this.

“For a few more years, yeah,” Stark said, turning away to sit on the edge of the bed, keeping his back to Loki. “If he won this time, I would swear to serve him. Indefinitely…”

Loki could not help but gasp at the admission. “You… You’d enslave yourself to him? For me?”

Stark nodded. “I have no choice. I can’t leave you to his mercy. Not when I had part in binding you and… I owe it to your brother.”

Loki managed a small huff, though his head felt like it had been flooded with ice, while his chest seared as if with fire. “I… I won’t let you,” he said.

“I know,” Stark muttered. “You don’t want me to own you. I get it. It was stupid.”

“No, not that.” Loki reached out and touched his shoulder gently, waiting for Stark to turn his head and look him in the eyes. “I won’t let you risk yourself. Not even for me.”

This earned him a small, pained laugh.

“I really am sorry.” Stark clambered back in the bed, settling next to Loki, and reached for his hand, waiting for Loki to offer it before clasping it to his chest. “I should have talked to you before approaching him.”

Loki nodded. 

They sat in silence for a while. 

“How confident are you that you would have won?” Loki asked finally.

“Pretty sure,” Stark said. “I’d say 75% chance in my favor. Maybe even 80.”

“Those odds aren’t too bad,” Loki admitted. He considered. “You have to go to him again. Demand that you play for my freedom.”

Stark groaned. “I already told you,” he said. “He won’t go for that. He says I have nothing he wants that bad.”

“No.” Loki allowed himself a dramatic pause. “But I do.”


	13. Chapter 13

_ On Earth… _

_ “That way!” Steve gestured for Clint and the twins to go around the building while he and Scott Lang made their way up the rusty fire escape. At the top they paused and Steve whispered: “Pepper told me that the scan showed two people in there. She believes that Klaue is on the ground level and a second person, probably a guard, is on the top floor.” He pointed at a window to their left. “Go through the broken pane and check it out, then report back to me.” _

_ Steve watched as the so-called Antman reached for the broken window and then shrank down so fast it looked like he just vanished. He waited, counting the seconds. After five minutes with no sound from Lang, he crept over to the window, keeping as low as possible while still being able to peek inside. He saw a speck flying towards him. Lang on one of his flying bugs. But just as he was close enough to the window for Steve to make out the red color of his suit, an arm shot out from the shadows and a shiny metal hand closed around him. _

_ “Bucky!” Steve jumped up and burst through the window, turning to face his long lost friend. “Why are you here?” _

_ Bucky just stared at him, his expression almost blank. Then he slowly held out his metal hand and opened it, revealing a dazed but mostly unharmed Antman, squirming about. _

_ As soon as Lang realized he was free, he leapt from the hand, turning back to his original size and landing awkwardly next to Bucky who, on instinct, it seemed, promptly knocked him out. _

_ “What… What are you doing here?” Steve tried again. “Are you… are you with  _ him _ ?” _

_ Bucky shook his head slowly. “He approached me. Offering to make a new and better arm for me if I would help him.” _

_ “You declined?” _

_ “I declined.” Bucky nodded once. “And then I came after him. He is a dangerous man.” _

_ Steve nodded too.  _

_ He studied his oldest friend. He was no longer the brainwashed assassin he had met two years ago, but neither was he the old Bucky. But perhaps he was still in there? _

_ The silence wore on and then, as Bucky’s lips twitched in a hint of a smile, Steve caved and surged forward to hug him. _

  
  


**Chapter 13**

Loki could see where Stark’s metal suit had been mended since their last skirmish. And there were also some new additions that were clearly not Midgardian technology. It made sense, he supposed. Stark was an inventor. Being stuck on an alien planet, enslaved to its despotic ruler, would not keep him from coming up with new stuff.

“Are you sure about this?” Stark asked, keeping his eyes on the people below them. “We can still call it off.”

Loki shook his head firmly. “We’re not backing out. This is happening. And you’re gonna win. You owe me that. Right?”   
Stark laughed wryly. “I have a history of letting people down when it really counts,” he muttered.

“Don’t be silly,” Loki said, keeping his voice cheerful. “You saved all of New York, remember?”

“That was a long time ago.” Stark raised his hands, making the thrusters pulse as if to make sure they were still working.

“Speaking of a long time,” Loki said, watching him. “When was the last time you flew that thing?”

Stark’s chuckle was genuine this time. “Not that long ago. In fact, I took it on a tour shortly after you arrived here. Checking on some of the machines I’ve made for the fields. And…” he hesitated. “Shit… I forgot.” He turned to face him. “Loki, there’s something I haven’t told you…”

His words were drowned out by the voice of the Grandmaster booming out over the city. “People of Sakaar. Get ready to cheer me on as I race against the man who calls himself Hero. Today we compete for the ultimate prize.”

Nobody except Loki, Stark, Val and the Grandmaster actually knew what this ‘prize’ was, but the people of the city cheered dutifully and several fireworks and other explosions went off as a large holographic countdown began in the air above the market.

“Not now,” Loki said, urgently turning Stark back towards the flight path in front of them, marked by floating beacons. “You can tell me when you get back.”

“Right.” Stark closed the visor of his helmet and activated the thrusters, hovering a few inches above the ledge they had been waiting on.

Everyone below shouted along with the countdown and then, with a deafening boom, the race had begun.

Stark zoomed up over the wall and disappeared, the Grandmaster’s favorite craft in hot pursuit.

Loki watched until they were out of sight, then retreated to the long, white couch where Val was already lounging with a couple of bottles. 

She offered him one, but he declined, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands. 

“Do you think he can win?” he asked after a long silence.

“Of course,” Val said, a little too quickly. “He’s been fiddling with that suit ever since he got here. Making improvements. There’s technology in there that his homeworld is lifetimes from achieving.”

“But isn’t the same technology in the Grandmaster’s ship?” Loki asked, glancing over at her.

She bit her lip. “I guess… But Tony moves better. He can make hairpin turns and get through places that En can’t navigate.”

“En?” Loki straightened up. Was she blushing?

“Yeah, you know. The Grandmaster. That’s his name. Well… Part of it.”

“I see.” Loki leaned back and looked out over the crowd below them. He wanted to ask her more questions. About the Grandmaster and how much she really knew about him. If she  _ knew _ him… But just as he opened his mouth, she got to her feet. 

“I need a refill,” she said and strode back into the gallery behind them.

Loki sighed. Knowing more probably wouldn’t make this any easier, he supposed. He just had to wait and see who won.

If Stark returned first, Loki would be granted his freedom and the disc would be gone. If not…

The Grandmaster had been very firm on the conditions on their side of the bet. Loki would not only give himself to him, but would be an active and enthusiastic participant when the Grandmaster claimed his prize. Stark had been livid, almost ready to fight the Elder when he named these terms, but Loki had held him back, agreeing without hesitation. If it was going to happen, he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make the most of it.

In fact, in some twisted way, losing the bet didn’t scare him as much as he thought it should. He’d been fighting off the Grandmaster for so long, and now that things would soon be resolved one way or the other, he found he was okay with both outcomes. Of course he wanted his freedom and a chance to get away from this place, but…

If he lost the bet, he could let himself have what he’d been craving without feeling like he’d lost his personal battle with the Elder. He wouldn’t be forced, coerced or manipulated into it. He’d have made a gamble and it didn’t pan out. Fair and square.

Feeling the heat of arousal coursing through him, he shifted in the seat and glanced back, making sure that Val was not returning, before, finally, giving himself over to the fantasies he’d been suppressing all this time.

…

The roar of the crowd brought him back to reality and he quickly withdrew the hand that had snaked its way into the loose tunic he’d, thankfully, opted for that day.

He scrambled to his feet and stepped to the ledge, squinting at the two glinting specks against the gray sky. They were both rapidly approaching and soon he could make out the sleek ship to the right of the flaring dot that was Stark’s suit. But which was closest? He squinted, ignoring Val as she rushed to his side. 

“Shit!” she exclaimed. “It’s gonna be a close call.”

The whole city seemed to hold its breath and then exploded in a wave of noise as Stark’s trajectory bent at a 90 degree angle and he zoomed to the floor of the arena a whole second before the Grandmaster’s craft shot over them.

Stark had won!

Loki staggered and would have fallen if Val hadn’t caught him and helped him back to the couch. 

She held something up in front of him and, after blinking rapidly and taking several deep breaths, he realized it was the small silvery device.

“May I do the honors?” She beamed at him. “Or would you rather let Stark…?”

“Get it off me!” Loki cried, twisting to give her access to his back.

She lifted up his shirt, there was a soft click and then he felt the disc fall to the couch behind him.

He grabbed it and jumped to his feet, tossing it out into the air, almost hitting Stark right in the face as he hovered into view, his visor open to reveal a happy, breathless grin and sparkling eyes.

“Is that the thanks I get?” he asked as he landed in front of them, and was immediately tackled by Loki, who grabbed his open helmet between his hands so he could press a hungry kiss to his mouth.

Keeping one hand free to steer, Stark wrapped an arm around him and took off again, flying over the cheering, whistling crowd back towards the palace. Loki wrapped legs and arms around him, unwilling to break the kiss though he allowed Stark just enough focus to let them dive through the window of his room rather than smashing into the wall.

…

It took far too long to get Stark out of the blasted suit, but finally Loki had him naked on the bed. He straddled the man’s hips with a smile that was probably more predatory than passionate.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” he teased, rolling his hips slowly. “Do you think you can handle me when I’m no longer bound?”

Stark matched his grin. “Is that an invitation? I could tie you up if you like.”

Loki groaned. He  _ would _ very much like that. Restraints had been rather prominent in the scenarios he’d been imagining during the race. But he had no patience for that now. 

“Oh no, Stark.” He shook his head slowly, then grabbed the man’s wrists and pinned them to the bed over his head. “I’ve had enough of that. In fact, don’t you think it’s time you truly set me free?” He let go and straightened up, lifting his chin to bare his neck and the collar.

The silence was long and awkward.

“Yeah…” Stark muttered, not quite meeting Loki’s eyes as he glared down at him. “That was another condition that the Grandmaster added before the race… You are a free man, but… He won’t let your magic be restored. He believes it would be too risky. That you might seek… revenge…” 

Stark reached for his hand, but Loki was already off him, flinging himself off the bed. 

“What?” he screamed, clenching his fists and stamping his foot so hard that a small sculpture tumbled off its pedestal and three paintings fell off the walls.

“Please, Loki.” Stark made to follow him, but Loki backed away. “I tried. I really did, but I couldn’t push him too hard… He might not have taken the bet at all. And… I know this isn’t ideal, but it could be a lot worse. You’re free. He can’t hurt you anymore!”

“Free?” Loki roared and tugged hard at the collar, almost making himself gag. “How can I be free when I’m still chained up like a beast? When I’m… maimed?”

Stark held up his hands, trying to appease Loki. “It’s just for now. We’ll find a way to fix this. I promise.”

But Loki had no use for his promises. He grabbed a robe from a nearby chair and flung it over his shoulders as he ran for the door.

…

“Loki?” Val frowned up at him as she opened the door. “What are you doing here? I thought you and Stark would be celebrating…”

“Celebrating what?” Loki sneered, pushing past her. “That he’d played yet another trick on me?” He gestured at his collar. “Did you know about this? That it’s not coming off?”

Val gasped. “What? No!” Her shoulders slumped. “But suppose I should have… I  _ was _ wondering why the Grandmaster accepted the bet so readily. He had some conditions…”

“Stark should have told me!” Loki snapped, kicking an empty bottle aside as he strode to the window. “Considering what I had on the line… I deserved to know what I was risking it for.”

She approached him slowly and, when he didn’t stop her, put her arms around him, pressing her chest to his back. “You did. I guess Stark can sometimes be kind of an idiot. He means well, but the whole hero-thing has gone to his head, I think. He believes that he is the only one who can and must fix everything.” She sighed.

They both turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat. In the door to Val’s bedroom stood a short, purple-skinned figure, wrapped in an old, tattered sheet. “Excuse me? Should I go?”

“No, of course not,” Val said, smiling as she let go of Loki. “This is my friend…”

“We’ve already met,” Loki said, managing a smile too. “Hello, Nigra. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Loden,” they said, then frowned. “But she called you… Loki?”

He nodded and walked over to them, putting his hands on their shoulders. “Yes. And I would be grateful if you do not repeat that name outside of these rooms. Can you do that for me?”

Nigra nodded. “Of course, Lod… Loki.” They beamed up at him. “Val told me you’ve been freed. I’m so happy for you. You do not belong in service.”

“Neither do you!” Val said, joining them. “Nobody does. But there’s not much we can do about that.”

Not without his magic, Loki thought. Much as he hated it, he could understand why the Grandmaster had insisted the collar stayed on.

… 

With Nigra’s help, Val was able to get a cot set up for him in her front room. 

“It’s just until we get you a place of your own,” she assured him. “I’m sure Tony can…”

“No!” Loki cut her off. “I don’t need Stark. I don’t need his help. I don’t want anything to do with him.”

She gave him a sympathetic half-smile. “Okay. If you say so. I guess I’ll see what I can do. Do you want a room here in the palace, or…”

Loki bit his lip while thinking. He wanted to get as far away from Stark as possible. And the Grandmaster. He’d had enough of their games. Their trying to control him. But no matter what he said, he still needed them. He needed the Grandmaster to give his permission, somehow, and then for Stark to actually remove the damn collar. After what happened last time, he would not trust anyone else near it.

“Here,” he muttered. “If it’s possible. But…”

“Nowhere near Stark’s rooms,” she promised. “And I won’t even tell him where you are unless you want me to.”

Of course he didn’t want her to, Loki thought as he lay down on the cot while the other two retreated to the bedroom. Why would he want her to?

But as he lay in the slowly darkening room, watching a patch of swirling sky through the window, he found himself feeling painfully lonely. They had won. He was free. But instead of celebrating and enjoying his new life in the luxury that had been within his reach a few hours ago, he was lying here in the messy, smelly quarters of a lowly, alcoholic mercenary, on a hard uncomfortable cot. 

Alone.

He missed the soft pillows of the Grandmaster’s room. He missed the sounds of the other servants around him. He missed Stark’s warm body next to him.

Loki gasped. He missed Stark.

…

Loki was far from rested when Nigra woke him up. 

“I’m sorry,” they said. “Val asked me to let you know that she’ll be out most of the day, but that you are welcome to stay here and help yourself to anything you can find in the cupboards.” They sighed. “There’s not a lot… But I’ll try to sneak you something from the kitchens after lunch.”

“Thank you,” Loki said, sitting up slowly. “But you shouldn’t risk it. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can.” They hesitated a moment, then gave him a small wave. “I hope to see you again soon. I’m sure it will all work out for you. Loki.”

After they had gone, Loki wanted to go back to sleep but couldn’t get comfortable on the hard surface. Finally he got up and found the robe he had taken from Stark’s room yesterday.

Only when he put it on did he realize that there was something different about it. It fit him! 

And the colors were not Stark’s customary red and gold, but Loki’s own signature black and green. The robe was…. It was a robe for him.

Loki sank down on the nearest chair. Stark had gotten this robe for him. To wear now that he was free. He might even have had it made specially. 

Loki sniffed.   
Cursed Stark. Why couldn’t he just be a bastard all the time? Loki knew the man was devious, manipulative and could not be trusted. That he was just trying to control Loki. To use him for his own purposes. So why did he have to be so nice and thoughtful about it?


	14. Chapter 14

_ On Earth - _

_ Clint moved over, letting Natasha take control of the Quinjet as it took off from the top of the Raft. _

_ “Thanks,” she said, shooting him a quick smile. “I thought you had retired.” _

_ “You needed me,” he said. “How could I possibly stay away?” _

_ She took her hand off the controls long enough to reach over and squeeze his shoulder. _

_ Behind them, the mood was tense. The new guy, Lang, was seated in the farthest corner with the twins, watching as Sam and Steve’s old friend glared at each other. _

_ “Why...” Sam hissed through his teeth, “...is he here?” _

_ Steve stepped between them, holding up his hands. “He’s my friend. And he’s not the Winter Soldier. Not anymore.” _

_ “He helped save us,” T’Challa chimed in. “Surely that speaks in his favor.” _

_ Sam grunted and turned away to go join Lang. _

_ “So where to?” Natasha asked. “Considering the number of incapacitated guards we passed on our way out, I assume we haven’t exactly been pardoned.” _

_ Steve came up next to her. “We couldn’t catch Klaue without you, and without him there was no way of proving that you were set up, so…” _

_ “So you busted us out.” She glanced up at him. “Thank you.” _

_ “We will go to Wakanda.” T’Challa reached over her shoulder to key in coordinates. “You will be safe there.” _

_ “What?” Lang piped up. “Wakanda. That’s in like… in Africa, right? I can’t go to Africa. I have a daughter. And a date…” _

_ “Yeah, I don’t really want to go into exile either, if I can avoid it,” Clint said. “I’ve been away from my family long enough.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” Natasha turned to him. “We’ll find a way for you to go home soon. I promise.” _

**Chapter 14**

After three days, both Loki and Val were quite ready for him to move out of her rooms. But it was easier said than done. Loki might be a free man, but he was also destitute. Val had suggested he try his hand at scrapping, but he was not going out there without his magic to protect him. 

The only jobs inside the city that were not handled by ‘prisoners’ were in trade and a few specialized crafts, neither of which Loki considered himself particularly suited for.

Val had hinted a few times (at increasing frequency) that Stark would be happy to help him out, but Loki had come so close to throwing a tantrum the last time that she had, apparently, given up on the idea and instead declared that she was gonna go bunk with friends for a few days and he better be out before she came back.

Loki spent the next two days sulking.

When there came a knock on the door, his first instinct was to ignore it, but then he realized it might be Nigra and it would be very nice to see a friendly face.

It wasn’t Nigra.

“Loki, Please!” Stark grabbed the door to keep Loki from slamming it in his face and very nearly got his fingers caught in it. “Hey! Would you just listen to me?” 

With a sigh, Loki relented and let him in. He didn’t know exactly what kind of neighbors Val might have, but he figured it was best not to attract too much attention by having a row in the hall.

While Stark closed the door, Loki crossed his arms and leaned against the opposite wall, looking at Stark but not meeting his eyes. “I’m listening.”

The man hesitated for a moment, then took a step closer. “I screwed up,” he said. “With the collar, with the bet and… there was something I should have told you. Before it all got this messy.”

Loki frowned, suddenly remembering the weeks before he had tried to cut the collar off. Stark pursuing him, cornering him. The urgency in his eyes and his voice. “You tried,” he realized. “I wouldn’t listen.”

“I don’t blame you. Why should you trust me? But later, when you were hurt, or when we… when you  _ did _ trust me, I…” Stark sighed. “I  _ should _ have told you then, but I got distracted and things happened and… I’m a jackass.”

Loki couldn’t suppress a wry laugh. “I won’t dispute that.”

Stark stepped closer and reached for Loki’s shoulder, pausing as Loki flinched away. “Loki… Your brother, Thor… He’s here. Has been for several weeks.”

Loki stared at Stark, who was suddenly the only fixed point as the world spun around him. “What? Where?”

“He’s working in one of the factories.” Stark squirmed under Loki’s gaze but didn’t lower his eyes. “Val found him there. She wasn’t the one who caught him, but she heard the rumors and went to check.” He paused as Loki turned away, then continued, speaking quickly: “He’s okay… He’s got a disc, of course, but other than that they haven’t hurt him. Well, not physically… Just his pride.”

He reached out again, but Loki slapped his hand away and pointed to the door. “Get out!” he snarled. “Before I kill you.”

Stark didn’t have to be told twice.

...

Where was he supposed to look for her? Was she even in the palace? Who were her so-called friends? Other Scrappers? Courtiers? She couldn’t have meant Nigra or any of the other slaves, because none of them had their own quarters where she could stay.

Maybe she had just hooked up with someone random, meaning she could be anywhere… 

Loki wanted to scream, but he was already drawing enough looks as he darted through the halls and corridors, searching frantically, knowing he was hopelessly lost.

He stormed through a door into a long, golden gallery and skidded to a halt.

“Loden?” The Grandmaster got up from the bench he’d been sitting on, waving away the two humanoid women he’d been cuddling with. As they hurried away, he studied Loki with a slight frown. “Why aren’t you with Stark? I would have thought you’d be taking advantage of your freedom.”

Loki realized he’d been crouching down, preparing to defend himself. Or run. But there was no need, was there? Not anymore. 

He straightened his back and raised his chin. He might be powerless, but he was still Loki. Prince and former king of Asgard. “And why would I waste my time on Stark?” he said with a crooked smile. “He has served his purpose.”

This earned him a pleased chuckle as the Grandmaster approached him slowly. “You look nice. Not as nice as you did in chains, but… This suits you too. You look almost… regal.” He reached for Loki’s cheek but paused just before making contact.

Loki tensed and felt an urge to bolt. But no. He was no longer forced to give against his will. In fact, he was free… to take. He gave a tiny nod and then closed his eyes, leaning into the touch as the Grandmaster caressed his cheek and then his neck. He trembled as he sensed that the man bent down and felt his breath against his skin as he whispered: 

“You are beautiful.”

Loki didn’t even have to open his eyes to know exactly how to turn to catch the Elder’s lips with his. He craned his neck and pressed forward so they were chest to chest, the Grandmaster’s hand moving back to cradle the back of Loki’s head as he reached up to grab the Elder’s hair, pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

It was just as good as Loki had imagined all those times he had been tempted. Better even, because this time he did not have to worry about his body betraying him. He did not have to hide anymore.

He should have been mortified by the needy sounds he was making, but as the Grandmaster matched his desperation with breathy moans and roaming hands, he did not care. He wanted this. And finally he could have it.

“Lo… Loden?” The voice rang through the room and they jumped apart, both of them flushed and out of breath. 

Loki was torn between laughing and glaring as he turned to face her. “Val. I was looking for you.”

“And he found something better,” the Grandmaster added, pinching Loki’s butt, making him jump and giggle.

“Well…” Val shook her head, clearly not believing her eyes. “Well… Good for you, but… I think we need to talk.”

Talk? It took Loki a moment to catch up. Right. Thor! She knew where he was. He looked back over his shoulder. 

“I guess I better see what she wants…” The last word was muffled as the Grandmaster caught his lips in a playful kiss. 

“Go on,” he said and winked. “We can continue this later. Somewhere where we won’t be disturbed.”

“Something to look forward to.” Loki gave him one more kiss and then walked to Val, ignoring the furious look she was giving him.

“What the hell are you doing?” she hissed as they left the gallery together. “Tony was willing to risk everything to get you away from that monster and now you’re throwing yourself at him?”

Loki huffed. “I’m not  _ throwing _ myself at anybody. I’m a free man and that means I can do whatever with whomever I want. Why do you care?”

“Because I’m your friend.” She grabbed his arm and tried to stop him, but Loki twisted away. “And Stark’s! How can you do this to him?”

Loki looked down at her, but his eyes wouldn’t stay on hers, so instead he focused on a place just above her head, keeping his tone indifferent. “This has got nothing to do with him. This is me taking what  _ I _ want.”

She was quiet for so long that he finally did chance a glance at her. She no longer looked angry, but rather thoughtful and almost… sad?

“I suppose it makes sense,” she said, turning to walk again, gesturing for him to follow. “Considering what he did to you.”

Loki’s step almost faltered. What did she mean by that? “It’s none of your business. I...”

Val stopped abruptly and Loki realized that they had arrived at their destination. 

“No!” He shook his head. “I’m not talking to him again. Just take me to my brother!”

“I can’t,” she said, while knocking on the door. “People can’t just walk in and out of those places. Especially not recently freed slaves such as yourself. But Tony has seen him and even talked to him.”

“So?” 

Before Loki could protest further, the door swung open and Stark gestured them inside, looking tired and more than a little harassed.

“How long?” Loki asked as soon as the door closed behind him. “How long have you known?”

“Weeks,” Stark answered, looking apologetic. “I found out about him a few days after I ran into you. I figured you both being here at the same time wasn’t a coincidence and that is why I tried to speak to you.”

Loki was not going to apologize for not listening. They’d already covered that. 

Stark continued: “After you got hurt, I went to see him. It wasn’t easy getting in, but I have connections. And means. When he found out you were here, he nearly tried to break out, but I managed to talk him down with the help of a rather unusual friend of his.”

Loki bit his cheek to keep from commenting. It was just so typically Thor to make friends right away, even in a place like this. The oaf just couldn’t help himself. And it was even more quintessentially him, in spite of everything that had happened, to disregard his own safety to help his baby brother. As if Loki always needed saving. Or… Maybe he was still angry. About Odin and everything that had happened.

Dealing with the Grandmaster and trying to get away from this place had all but driven the circumstances of their last meeting from his mind. The confrontation in Asgard. Odin’s death. Hela…

Loki looked at Val and Stark. They were both watching him. Expectantly.

“Asgard?” he asked. “Did he tell you anything? What happened there?”

His hands were not trembling, but still Val must have thought he was distressed, because she reached for one of them, giving it a soft squeeze.

“He doesn’t know,” Stark said. “Even though he got here several weeks after you, it seems he was flung from the Bifer… that rainbow thing, only moments after you. Time really is messed up here.”

Loki’s heart clenched. Thor had not made it home, which meant Asgard had received no warning before Hela had arrived. They had been defenseless. 

But that was not his concern. Not anymore. They had rejected him one time too many. What did he care what happened to them? Maybe if Frigga had still been alive, he would have gone to try and help, but now? Good riddance.

And why was he so concerned about his brother? Sure, his initial instinct had been to go to him, but should he really bother? He had finally won his own freedom and trying to get Thor out could not but jeopardize that. No, he was probably better off where he was anyway. Considering what their sister had already done to him.

Losing his hammer must have been devastating to Thor. Like losing his magic had felt to Loki. Only… Loki’s magic was not gone. Not destroyed. He might… He  _ would _ still get it back someday. But Mjolnir was gone. Destroyed. Thor would be helpless without it.

And he still thought he should come to Loki’s rescue. How laughable. If anything, Loki should be the one doing the rescuing this time.

He could feel the smile stretching his lips even as the thought shaped itself in his mind. He  _ should _ be the one doing the rescuing. What better final insult before he finally left his old life behind?

He turned to Val. “We have to get him out of there. Will you help me?”


	15. Chapter 15

_ On Earth- _

_ “Don’t worry, Captain,” the short American said. “I’m not here to arrest you. I do actually believe your story about what happened to your friends in Vienna, but I wish it could have been resolved in another way. The world could use more heroes these days.” _

_ “I guess the world should have thought of that before they thought up those accords, shouldn’t it?” Sam countered,glaring around Steve’s shoulder. _

_ The man, Ross, held up his hands. “Hey, I’m just doing my job. Which once again seems to collide quite unfortunately with your plans.” _

_ “You’re buying from Klaue.” T’Challa stepped between them, his scary bodyguard at his side. _

_ Ross took a step back. _

_ “What I’m doing or not doing on behalf of the US government is none of your concern. Now whatever the hell you’re up to, do me a favor and stand out of my way.” _

_ “Klaue is leaving out that door with us.” T’Challa gestured to the Avengers around them. “You’ve been warned.” _

_ … _

_ “We have Klaue!” T’Challa had to yell to be heard over the air rushing past him as he crouched on top of one of their cars, hurtling through traffic, dodging bullets and oncoming cars. “But his men are in pursuit. We’re going to need a quick get-away.” _

_ “I’ve got it, brother,” Shuri’s voice answered in his ear. “There’s an open square up ahead with just enough room to land the Royal Talon. Just get your collective asses there safely.” _

_ T’Challa could not help but chuckle. “I will see you soon, little sister.” _

**Chapter 15**

“We can’t just go charging in there!” Stark had made the same argument so many times Loki had stopped counting. “The guards are armed and vicious. And there are too many of them.”

They were still in Stark’s quarters but had moved to the dining area, sitting around the large table. Or rather, Stark and Val were sitting. Loki couldn’t keep still and was either pacing, perching on the edge of the table or settling down in a chair only to jump up a few seconds later. He wanted to act. Needed to do  _ something. _

“Some hero you are!” he snapped scathingly at Stark.

The man just rolled his eyes. “I already told you my suit has been stripped of its weapons. Otherwise the Grandmaster would never have let me keep it. And even if I could do something about that…”   
“Which obviously you can,” Loki cut in, but Stark ignored him and continued:

“... what are we going to do once we have them out? The Grandmaster rules the entire planet. Where are we supposed to go?”

Loki sighed. That was the only argument he hadn’t been able to counter so far. He knew where he wanted to go, but not how to get there.

To his surprise, Val’s answer echoed his thoughts. “We must go to Asgard. Thor won’t accept anything else and… It sounds like they could use our help too.”

“But how?” Loki stamped his foot. “We can’t just walk there, you know.”

Val pointed out the window. “We’ll go through one of the portals. There’s one about a day from here that will get us to the right quadrant.”

“Fine!” Loki rolled his eyes. “As long as you know that I’m not leaving this place before this thing is off!” He gestured at the collar.

It was Stark’s turn to sigh. “I figured as much…”

“The thing is, Loki,” Val cut in, “we can’t just cut it off and run. It needs a key and…”

“He still has it,” Stark finished for her.

Loki’s curses made even Val blush.

…

The Grandmaster cocked his head and pursed his lips as he considered Loki’s proposal. “So…” he said slowly, “it’s not really a bet, but more like a… a game?”

They were in the Grandmaster’s audience chambers, but as soon as Loki had stepped through the doors, the other supplicants had made themselves scarce while the courtiers had retreated to the farthest corners of the room, pretending to be engaged in private conversations. Loki did not doubt that they were eating up every word between himself and their ruler.

He had maintained a respectful stance at first, his hands clasped behind his back as he made his request, but now he moved closer, delighted when the Grandmaster rose from his chair and reached for him.

Loki flashed the Grandmaster his sweetest smile as he offered him his hands. “A test of skills. Your vigilance against my trickery. A fair match if ever I saw one.”

The Grandmaster chuckled, raising Loki’s hands up to kiss the knuckles. “Fine. Explain the rules again. Take your time.” He turned Loki’s left hand over and nuzzled the palm before kissing it.

“It’s very simple,” Loki purred, shifting even closer, so that he needed to look up to meet the Grandmaster’s eyes. “I will join you tonight in your chambers. We will dine and talk. As equals. You may woo me if you so desire, but don’t expect too much. At least not tonight. I will attempt to help myself to one or more of your trinkets while you entertain me. I do pride myself on my skills at sleight of hand.” He wriggled his long fingers and then gasped as the Grandmaster caught one between his lips and sucked hard. Loki laughed. “You may not search me, but if you can tell me what I have taken and where it is hidden, you have won. If not, then I leave and whatever I take with me will belong to me.” He withdrew his finger, letting it slide along the Grandmaster’s lower lip before leaning in for a quick kiss.

“And if I win?” The Grandmaster’s tone made Loki shiver with want. This really was a dangerous game.

“You get to keep me. For a day and a night.”

“Just keep? As it was before?” The Grandmaster cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.

“Not at all,” Loki assured him. “Before, I was your unwilling slave. But this time I will have volunteered my services. All of them.”

The Grandmaster considered it for barely a second. Then he nodded. “I will play your game. Come to my chambers tonight.”

“I will see you then.” Loki blew the Elder a kiss before sauntering out of the audience hall. As soon as he was out of sight, he set off at a run down to Val’s room, where she and Stark were waiting for him.

...

“I still don’t think it’s going to work,” Val said, helping Loki with the intricate buttons of the Sakaarian dress he had chosen for the evening. It gave the illusion of being mostly sheer, but through very intricate tailoring contained numerous pockets and folds that could be used to hide any number of small objects. 

The Grandmaster would know this, of course. Loki was counting on it.

He turned in front of the mirror Stark had set up for him and then leaned forward and cocked his head, studying the elaborate hairstyle Nigra had created for him. It had been quite a feat turning his sleek hair into this jumble of curls and braids, but they had assured him that the whole thing would come down with the removal of one single pivotal pin. 

“Perfect!” Loki smiled as he caught Stark’s eyes in the mirror. The man had not taken his eyes off Loki since he’d entered the room, carrying a small box with the final part of his outfit. Loki was still angry with him, but could not deny that the appreciation he felt in Stark’s gaze stirred something in him. 

If the night went well, maybe Stark would not be adverse to join him in a little celebration. It didn’t hurt to have a little extra motivation. He had a feeling he would be severely tempted to let the Grandmaster win. Or just let him think that he had. 

“Do you mind?” Stark opened the box and gestured for Loki to step closer. 

He was so damned respectful. Loki couldn’t decide if it was annoying or endearing. “Go ahead,” he said softly. “I trust you.”

…

Someone had been busy.

Loki doubted that the Grandmaster himself had actually been involved, other than giving the initial order, but just the fact that he had come up with his made Loki feel flattered. And amused.

A few of the couches and pillows still remained, but most of the usually so familiar room had been transformed completely. The large table and its chairs had been discarded in favor of a low table surrounded by pillows, where they could either sit or lie as they ate. Though Loki doubted they’d be spending too much time on the food. 

Every last inch of available space had been filled with shelves, pedestals and small podiums covered in jewelry, statuettes, toys, mechanical devices and numerous other trinkets and knickknacks that were clearly intended to catch his fancy. In short, it was a thief’s paradise, and had Loki not had his heart set on one particular prize, he would have been sorely tempted to try and help himself to a number of them.

It was too obvious. And it was clearly a ruse. By tempting Loki so blatantly, the Grandmaster wanted to lull him into a false sense of superiority that might lead him to be careless when he made his real attempt.

Or he knew how tempted Loki was to lose the game on purpose and let himself have another thing he truly wanted. But if that was the case, the Elder had underestimated him. 

It was indeed true that Loki, since winning his freedom, had been growing increasingly obsessed with the thought of what delicious things the Grandmaster would have done to him, had he had his way. And he was definitely correct in assuming that given the chance, Loki would jump at the opportunity to find out. 

But that would not happen tonight. Loki would not be too upset if he somehow lost the game and had to pay the penalty, and he  _ had _ considered concealing the actual theft with an obvious failed attempt that would let the Grandmaster think he had won, but his pride wouldn’t let him.

When he came to the Grandmaster’s bed, he wanted it to be on his own terms. As an equal in skill, power and status. As a Jotun and Aesir prince with magic to rival that of the Grandmaster himself.

And besides… If he  _ did _ lose this game, Stark would never let him hear the end of it.

He glanced up to the new lamps and ornaments on the ceiling, no doubt containing cameras and other devices of surveillance. Nothing was left to chance.

Which was just how Loki wanted it. The measures taken were proof that not only did the Grandmaster want him fervently, he also did not underestimate Loki’s skills and resolution. The temptations on display were just for show. They both knew exactly what Loki was here to get.

Had the Grandmaster been a more logical being, he would simply not bring the key. He could leave it anywhere else in the palace, locked up and under guard. He could easily keep it out of Loki’s reach. 

But if there was no key, then Loki would attempt no theft and he would walk out of there, disappointed but undefeated. The Grandmaster couldn’t have that. He wanted Loki to try and fail. He wanted to conquer him. To win him. 

Because as determined as Loki was to withhold his consent until a time where he could make the choice freely, the Elder was, Loki believed, growing increasingly determined to claim Loki as his possession. His toy.

So he’d bring the key. Might even handle it carelessly and give Loki the opportunity to steal it only to call him out before he could leave and claim his boon.

It was going to be an interesting night.

Loki was so lost in thought he almost didn’t hear the bedroom door open behind him. He didn’t turn around, but relaxed his stance slightly and closed his eyes. 

As he had expected, the Grandmaster took his time taking in the sight. He approached slowly and then circled Loki, who allowed himself the tiniest of smirks. No reason to pretend.

Finally the Elder broke the silence. “You look absolutely stunning, my darling. Is all that for me?”

“Of course.” Loki opened his eyes to find the Grandmaster smiling down at him. “Is it not better than the silly little things you put me in?”

“I liked you in those too.” The Grandmaster laughed. “You were more available, but perhaps less… inviting?” He took hold of Loki’s shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

Loki indulged him for a bit, but then pulled back. “We are getting ahead of ourselves,” he said, giggling as the Grandmaster chased his lips. “As enjoyable as this is, we have other plans tonight. Correct?”

“I suppose.” The sigh was heavy, but the twinkle in his eyes told Loki that the Grandmaster was as excited about their contest as he was.

To Loki’s delight, the dinner, instead of a heavy meal, turned out to be a wide selection of delicacies which they had a marvelous time feeding to each other with both fingers and lips. Afterwards, the Grandmaster took him on a small tour of the room, pointing out his favorite trinkets and regaling Loki with stories of how and from whom he had acquired them. He had not yet revealed the location of the key, so Loki assumed he had it hidden on his person and that getting his hands on it would require some level of intimacy.

Still, he dragged out the inevitable, cutting off kisses with questions, diverting to examine a new toy or bauble every time their course steered them towards a couch or pile of pillows. Eventually, though, the Grandmaster grew impatient and, trapping Loki in a corner, pushed him up against the wall and claimed his lips in a kiss so greedy it almost melted Loki’s resolve.

How could he resist this much desire? Why was he fighting such devoted worship?

As the Grandmaster’s lips were hindered in their path down Loki’s neck by the collar, he remembered why. Time to get to work. 

Loki already had one hand inside the Grandmaster’s robe and was fairly certain the key was not hidden anywhere in the upper half of the garment. There were still a few unlikely hiding places, but he would check those later if he did not find the key where he expected it to be. 

He raised one hand to do a cursory check of the Elder’s hair and neck, feeling just a little pleased when he did not find the key there. Well, there was no helping it. He just had to widen the search.

Loki looked up and held the Grandmaster’s gaze as he, lips spreading in a grin that would have made most mortal men quake, let himself slide down the wall to kneel in front of him. “May I?” he asked, resting a hand on the clasp of the Grandmaster’s belt.


	16. Chapter 16

_ On Earth - _

_ “Great, another broken white boy for us to fix…” _

_ Steve interrupted Shuri. “How is he? Bucky I mean?” _

_ She spared him a quick smile before focusing on her patient again. “Your friend is doing well, Captain America,” she said. “The therapy was completed yesterday. He’s been asking about you.” _

_ She vaguely noticed one of her assistants taking Steve’s arm and guiding him towards the room where his friend was resting. _

_ She looked up at her brother. “What happened to this one? Was it Klaue?” _

_ T’Challa shook his head. “No, one of his men. We were getting aboard the Talon when this man caught up with us. He tried to get us to hand over Klaue and while we were arguing, a car full of his minions showed up. They fired at us and the young man… Pietro, would have been hit if this one had not jumped in front of him. He is a hero.” _

_ Shuri signaled for her assistants to help turn the American over so she could examine his wound. _

_ “Will he be okay?” It was the young woman with the red hair, Shuri couldn’t remember her name. “Can you save him?” _

_ Before Shuri could answer, T’Challa stepped in. _

_ “Of course she can,” he said, gesturing for them all to leave. “There’s nothing my sister cannot do.” _

_ “I’ll hold you to that,” Shuri muttered under her breath, smiling as she got to work. _

_ … _

_ “We would really appreciate your help,” Natasha said and then quickly added: “Your Majesty.” _

_ “The spear will be safe here in Wakanda,” Pepper added. She had flown in on the quinjet as soon as she heard they were coming back from Korea. _

_ “And you trust me with such a powerful object?” King T’Chaka asked, his eyebrows raised. _

_ “You have held power as great as this or even greater for centuries,” Pepper said, matching his expression. “You have never abused it. Why would you do so now?” _

_ The king considered for a moment, then nodded. “We will keep the spear safe. When my daughter is finished with the American, I will bring it to her. She will know what to do.” _

_ Natasha bowed her head and put the case holding the spear down in front of the king. _

_ “Thank you, your Majesty,” she said, hearing Pepper echo her words. _

**Chapter 16**

The Grandmaster studied the small golden rod carefully before slipping it back into its sheath on his inner thigh. He turned to Loki with a puzzled smile. “I must admit you fooled me. I was so convinced that you were after the key that I completely failed to notice you taking anything else.”

Loki took a sip of his glass before putting it down on the nearest shelf. “I never go for the obvious.” He did a little twirl, enjoying how the dress rose and fell around his legs. “But did you at least see me hiding anything?”

The Grandmaster shook his head. “I would say I can guarantee that there is nothing in that garment but your delicious body, but I know you too well… Now.”

They both laughed.

“So?” Loki prompted, raising his eyebrows in invitation.

“I suppose your hair would make sense, but it seems too…”

“Obvious?” Not wanting to waste Nigra’s hard work, Loki reached up to remove the pin and let the soft locks cascade down around his face, tickling his shoulders.

“Too obvious,” the Grandmaster agreed as he reached out to run his fingers through the mess.

Loki waited a moment, then stepped back. “Have I won? Do I have you permission to keep whatever I take with me from this room?”

The pause was long. Almost too long. But finally the Grandmaster nodded. “There is only one thing I know for a fact that you have stolen. And it already belonged to you.”

Loki snorted. “If you say ‘my heart’, I’ll never kiss you again.”

He was still laughing at the Grandmaster’s pout when he reached Stark’s chambers.

“I did it!” he declared as he barged through the door, practically throwing himself at Stark, who yelped and stumbled before catching his balance by folding his arms around Loki and spinning them both around.

“Of course you did.” Stark beamed at him and then, when Loki tilted his head in invitation, went in for a soft kiss. “I never doubted you for a second.”

“Liar!” Val grinned as she joined them, reaching up to ruffle Loki’s hair. “He’s been a nervous wreck all night. I had to practically restrain him to stop him from getting into his suit and charging up there to ‘save’ you.”

“I was never in need of saving.” Loki leaned back his head. “But I could use a little help. Right about now.”

“Of course.” Stark let go of him and reached up to the collar, working his fingers under it to free the stolen key from the hidden compartment he had added that afternoon. “And the replacement?”

“Twirled it in front of my eyes and never realized I switched them.” Loki giggled. It had almost been too easy, considering how distracted the Grandmaster had been at the time of the exchange. Loki’s tongue was good for more than lying. He giggled.

Stark frowned up at him. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Nothing was done tonight that I did not want,” Loki said, feeling his triumphant smile fade as he glanced towards Val. 

She didn’t comment but gave a quick shake of her head. She was probably right. Stark didn’t need to know the details. 

But the man was not a fool. Far from it. 

“Loki,” he said, suddenly sounding tired. “I know you’re trying to help your brother and your people, but… that doesn’t mean you should disregard your own safety.”

“I’ll leave you boys to it.” Val turned abruptly, heading for the door. “Looking forward to seeing some of your tricks later, Loki.”

“They’re not ‘tricks’!” Loki snapped, but she was already gone. And so was the tense moment that had been building.

Stark grinned at him. “Let’s get this thing off you and we’ll see.” He gestured for Loki to turn around so he could get at the clasp. He fiddled with the key for a moment, there was a click, a hum, and then the collar opened and fell to the floor.

Loki closed his eyes and reached inwards tentatively. For an agonizing second he felt nothing, and then it hit. Magic coursed through his body, rippled over his skin and made his hair twist and writhe.

“Holy hell,” Stark muttered behind him and Loki heard him stumble backwards. He turned around and grinned as he let the dress be replaced by his battle armor, his favorite Midgardian suit and then nothing but magic swirling in green ribbons around his body.

“You approve?” he asked with a coquettish tilt of the head.

Stark nodded. “It’s beautiful. And terrifying… _ You’re _ beautiful!”

“And terrifying?” he teased, reaching out for Stark, who nodded and hesitated before approaching slowly.

“Don’t worry,” Loki said, grasping him by the wrist and pulling him close until they were chest to chest. “I won’t hurt you.” He bent down and kissed Stark greedily, subtly banishing the man’s clothes bit by bit until they were standing naked together.

Loki took a step towards the bed, but instead of following, Stark pulled away. “There’s one thing I’d like to do first.” He gasped for breath and gestured towards the bathroom. 

Loki frowned. “Yes?”

“Can we take a bath? Together?”

Loki hesitated. A bath sounded nice, but the timing was a bit odd. Surely it would make more sense to wash _ afterwards _. Then it hit him and he sighed. “You can smell him on me?”

Stark bit his lip and nodded. “A bit. And… I don’t like the thought of his hands on you. I would like to be the one to wash away his touch. If you’ll let me.”

It was a harmless request, Loki supposed. After all he had done for him, Stark was entitled to feel just a little bit possessive. At least tonight. And being cleaned by him did sound like very pleasant foreplay. Loki held out his hand. “Of course I will,” he said, letting himself be pulled along.

…

Bathing with Stark was extremely pleasurable. Doing so with his magic restored was… divine. Unable to resist, Loki tweaked the temperature of the water, added more bubbles, a heady scent and, for good measure, a swirling green sheen that made their skin sparkle and tingle. 

Stark barely noticed, too intent on kissing Loki’s neck and shoulders while cleaning his body more thoroughly than strictly necessary with a soft sponge. When he was finally satisfied that no trace of the Grandmaster’s touch lingered on Loki’s skin, he moved up to press his lips to Loki’s while his hand wandered down between Loki’s legs.

His finger slipped easily inside, but a second later, he surged back with an angry cry.

“Why are you…?” he snapped, staring at Loki. “You didn’t let him...?”

Loki glared back at him. There were limits to how far he would let Stark take this particular game. “What if I did?” 

“You shouldn’t have…” Stark ran his hands through his hair, his eyes flashing with a heated spark Loki had not seen before. “You… You said it was safe. I wouldn’t have let you go to him if I had known that...”

“Let me?” It was Loki’s turn to snap. He stood up from the bath, drying himself and summoning his robe with a single flick of his wrist. 

Stark gaped at him and, after a long second of silence, stumbled across the basin and clambered up after Loki, slipping on the wet floor as he stopped short of grabbing hold of him. “Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, I… I know I don’t own you. And neither does he. I just… I mean, I would have done more to help you. To protect you. You’re too good for him. For…”

He was too adorable for Loki to maintain his indignation. 

He threw back his head and laughed. “Oh Stark,” he said, handing him a towel. “Don’t hurt yourself.” When Stark didn’t react, Loki stepped forward and began drying him off, still chuckling. “I know what you mean and you don’t have to worry. He never got that far.”

“But you’re…” Stark’s voice was muffled as Loki flung the towel over his head to dry his hair. “It felt like you’d been…”

“Oh, darling.” Loki pushed the towel back and grinned as Stark tried to turn away to hide his blushing cheeks. “That was all for you. Now I have my magic back, we don’t have to bother with tedious preparations. I will be ready for you to take me whenever I desire it.”

Stark’s eyes widened with understanding and then narrowed with mirth as he whined: “But I like preparing you.”

“You mean you like making me squirm?” Loki kissed the feigned pout off Stark’s lips. “Well, not this time, lover. I have no such patience tonight, so would you please take me to bed and ravish me?”

For once, Loki got exactly what he wanted. Things were finally as they should be.

…

“Brother!” Thor’s roar made Loki flinch and then he was caught up in a hug that would have destroyed a mortal body.

“Thor…” he gasped, ignoring Stark’s laughter as he wriggled to free himself. “I am… relieved to find you unharmed.”

“Unharmed!” Thor huffed and dropped Loki, who had to grab a hold of the nearest steady object to keep himself from falling. “I have been mortally wounded.” He gestured to his head.

It took Loki a moment to understand that Thor meant his mutilated hair and then several seconds longer to realize that he was clinging to Stark’s arm. He let go quickly.

“Yes, I see they have treated you most cruelly.” He supposed Thor had not been told about Loki’s ordeal on this planet. Good. “But worry not, dear brother. It will grow back. I can even help speed it along.”

“Oh Loki.” Thor took hold of Loki’s shoulders and beamed. “I knew I could count on you, brother. I…” He paused, blushing. “I’m sorry for the circumstances of our last meeting. I know it was not your intention to harm our father. It was just one of your tricks that got a little out of hand.”

Loki bristled, but as he opened his mouth to correct Thor, Stark grabbed his hand and gave it a hard squeeze. Loki glanced over and when the man gave a tiny shake of his head, he relented and instead smiled at Thor. “I’m sorry I…” What was he sorry for exactly? For exiling both Thor and Odin? For usurping the throne of Asgard? For opening the Bifrost, giving their homicidal sister easy access to Asgard and landing them both here? Okay, yes. He was sort of sorry for that one. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for all of it.”

Thor hugged him again.

“So we’re getting out of here?” 

Surprised by the strange inflections of the words, Loki turned his head and found the speaker to be a large kronan wearing a tattered leather apron and carrying a caterpillar-like creature under one arm.

“We?” Loki stepped back from Thor to study the pair better. The kronan raised a hand in greeting.

“This is my friend Korg.” Thor stepped over to thump the kronan’s shoulder, dislodging a couple of the rocks that made up his skin. “And his companion Miek.”

The caterpillar made a clicking sound.

“Miek’s a friend too,” Thor hastily added. “And they’re coming with us when we leave.”

“To Asgard?” Loki stared at his brother.

“Well…” Thor rubbed his chin with a sheepish smile. “They’re former gladiators. They’ll be good in a fight.”

“Right…” Loki looked at the wriggling little stumps along Miek’s belly.

Val jogged up to them. “We shouldn’t discuss it here,” she said, gesturing to the noisy machinery and sweaty workers all around them. “Follow me.”

As they walked through the factory, Loki reflected that he had been right to humor the Grandmaster to avoid ending up in a place like this. Surely he could have handled the work, but the noise... The filth... He covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, ignoring Stark’s smirk.

The chamber Val led them to was only slightly better. At least the door blocked out the din, but there was not a single surface that Loki felt comfortable sitting on. 

Thor had no such reservations and sank down on a stained cot with a loud grunt. Korg joined him, moving Miek to his lap.

Val leaned against the door, looking around at them. “So,” she said in the most businesslike tone Loki had ever heard from her. “I have a connection in the control center that can disable all of your discs…”

“All the discs,” Thor cut in. “Not just ours. Every prisoner gets a chance.”

She rolled her eyes, but Stark held up his hand. “We will try, Thor,” he said.

Thor nodded and smiled. It was Loki’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Stark will meet you outside the factory and help with the guards.” 

Val glared as she was interrupted again, this time by Korg raising his hand.

“Miek will need his armor. it’s very cool. He has scissors for hands.”

“Do you know where it is?” Stark asked. 

Korg nodded and explained that all the equipment from the Contest was still stored in the holding pens below the arena. 

“That is actually very useful,” Stark said, turning to Val, who was still fuming. “Thor will need a new weapon too.”

There was a moment of awkward silence as tears welled up in the eyes of the God of Thunder and everyone else tried to pretend not to notice.

Loki took pity on him and crouched gingerly down next to him, rubbing his shoulder. Thor leaned on him gratefully.

“I will bring your weapons and armor,” Stark continued, flashing Loki an oddly pensive look. “And cover you as you make your way to the palace.”

“What?” Loki shot to his feet. “Why the palace? We’re not starting a rebellion. We’re getting off this planet.”

“And how are you planning on doing that?” Val smirked. “Walking?”

“We need to get our hands on one of the Grandmaster’s ships,” Stark explained. “Something strong enough to handle going through one of those holes.”

“It has to be the big one.” 

They all turned to Thor, who blushed and shrugged.

“I talked to Heimdal. He told me.”

Val gaped. “You want to go through the Devil’s Anus?”


	17. Chapter 17

_ On Earth… _

_ “T’Challa… My prince… I need to speak to you.” W’Kabi hesitated in the door to T’Challa’s chamber. “It cannot wait.” _

_ Captain America immediately stood and made a small bow to T’Challa. “I will go visit my friend,” he said. “We can talk about this later.” _

_ T’Challa nodded. He did not like delaying things, but he also knew W’Kabi would not interrupt without good reason. _

_ “What is it, my dear brother?” he asked when they were alone. _

_ W’Kabi hesitated, actually shuffling his feet. “We have detained a stranger who came to our border,” he said. “A young man, an American but… not…” He brought his hand out from under his cape, showing a golden chain with a heavy ring on it. “He was wearing this.” _

_ … _

_ “I did what I had to do!” King T’Chaka said, his voice almost a roar. “I did what was right for Wakanda!” _

_ “You killed your own brother!” T’Challa countered, barely keeping his own rage in check.  _

_ “He had betrayed us. He was… He was dangerous.” The king sank down in his chair, covering his eyes with his hand. “I had to stop him or he would have killed Zuri.” _

_ T’Challa took a deep breath and stepped closer to his father’s chair, kneeling down in front of him as he spoke softly: “But what of the boy? Why did you leave him behind?” _

_ T’Chaka sighed. “He was an American. Born there and raised in their way. What life would there be for him here? He did not know our ways.” _

_ “He could have learned. I could have shown him. We could… We could have been brothers.” _

_ T’Chaka just shook his head, not looking at his son.  _

**Chapter 17**

“Under no circumstances!” 

Loki leaned back in his chair, watching Stark throw a tantrum that, quite frankly, rivalled the latest of his own. 

“I don’t care what you say, this time I am literally not going to let you do it. I’ll lock you up if I have to!”

Loki waited for Stark to stop his pacing and then got up and walked over to wrap his arms around him. It was very tempting to see how riled up he could make him, but it wouldn’t exactly help their cause. He needed to placate Stark. He needed him.

He stroked Stark’s hair and kissed his temple. “I know it’s not ideal,” he said softly. “But we need the codes to get access to the ship. And I know no other way to get them. Val said it too. He only has the codes on his personal terminal and it can’t be hacked remotely. I need to actually be there. In his personal chamber…”

“Why you?” Stark snapped. “Why can’t Val go? Or… Or me?”

Loki laughed and moved his hand down to grasp Stark’s chin, holding him steady so he could kiss him. “That is very noble of you, but we both know that’s not going to work.”

“A heist!” Stark suggested, but Loki could see in his eyes that he knew it was in vain. “We’ll break in. Or take him hostage. Something.”

There was no point in arguing anymore. They’d been over this too many times already. Val didn’t like the plan either but had reluctantly agreed that it was their best shot. Only Stark kept fighting it.

Loki should have expected this. Stark’s possessive streak had not been mitigated by the hours Loki had spent in his bed. Quite the contrary, it seemed. Maybe he should not have indulged him in the first place. But it was too late to change that now. Things were set in motion and they could not delay. They needed the ship tomorrow or the whole plan would fail. And Loki was the only one with any chance of getting his hands on those codes.

“I’ll be okay,” he purred between kissing Stark. “He won’t hurt me. He can’t.” He let his magic flare around them, reminding Stark that he was no longer defenseless. 

Another mistake, he realized as Stark pulled away. 

“Then why do it at all?” he demanded. “Why not just use those tricks of yours to get in there without all this…” He gestured vaguely at Loki’s clothes. 

Loki had to bite back a laugh. “Because he’ll know. He’ll have detectors in there that will spot my magic the moment I use it. It can only be a last resort. Self-defense.”

Stark sighed. Finally defeated. “I don’t like it,” he muttered, letting Loki draw him in again. 

“I know.” Loki put on a small, brave smile. “But I need you to support me. Please.”

“I can’t say no to you.” Stark sighed and gave him a final kiss.

…

The party had started hours ago and many guests had withdrawn to alcoves or private quarters when Stark and Loki finally arrived, hand in hand and shooting each other besotted, clearly intoxicated looks. Stark had in fact indulged in the drinks Val had brought them, while Loki, needing a clear head tonight, had resorted to acting and just a little glamour.

The collar was back on and nobody but Stark himself would be able to tell that it had been modified. It did not hinder his magic but merely obscured it, making it harder to detect. And the compartment he had added for the stolen key now contained a Sakaarian data-drive on which Loki could download the codes once he had access to the Grandmaster’s terminal.

Loki was almost impressed with how quickly Stark had implemented the changes.

Loki was in a new robe of shimmering blue and silver. It was of a much lighter fabric than the one Stark was wearing and was gathered just below his waist, leaving most of his chest exposed. Long slits in the sides showed off his legs when he moved and he could not resist posing every chance he got. 

He was getting a  _ lot _ of attention. The only person in the room whose eyes did not stay glued to him was the Grandmaster. Well, Loki couldn’t blame him, considering that Stark did not leave his side nor, indeed, let go of his hand for more than a few seconds at a time.

After they had sampled a few of the refreshments, Stark pulled Loki closer and after a long kiss that was entirely too soft and lingering for what they had planned, began groping him halfheartedly, tugging at his robe. “Come on, babe,” he slurred petulantly. “Why waste time going back to my place? We can do it right here. They won’t care.”

Loki pushed him away with an outraged cry. “How dare you? Who do you think I am?”

Stark grinned as he looked him up and down. “My favorite toy?” he suggested. “My little treat? My reward?”

They had practiced the slap, but still Loki held back more than was probably necessary. Stark milked it for all it was worth, though, clutching his cheek with a shriek. He reached for a nearby tray and, neither planned nor rehearsed, threw the contents of a very large, fruity drink in Loki’s face.

“Stark!” Loki roared, almost dropping character. “I’ll kill you.”

Before he could attack him, several servants grabbed hold of the grinning Midgardian and dragged him from the room.

People were staring.

As Loki tried to wipe his face with one of the thin sleeves, he felt a large hand on his shoulder. 

“Loden dear,” the Grandmaster purred, his lips brushing Loki’s ears. “Why don’t you let me help you with that?”

It was showtime!

....

To say that Loki hadn’t been completely honest with Stark would be a gross understatement.

He could easily have come up with any number of ways to get his hands on those codes that didn’t involve him ending up in the Grandmaster’s bed. 

It might not have been easy and definitely would have taken longer, but he could have done it.

He hadn’t chosen this plan for expediency, though.

He had selected it, insisted on it, for one simple reason: He wanted it.

This was his last night on Sakaar. Either they would escape tomorrow or they would die trying. He had made his peace with that.

But there was just no way that he was going to leave this place without getting what he had been aching for. Without finding out for himself if the Grandmaster did indeed live up to his reputation. If his teasing had been empty promises or if he truly could give Loki a night he would never forget.

So here he was. A free man. He might still not be as powerful as the Elder, but with his magic restored, he came closer than anyone else on this foul planet.

He was free to take what he wanted. And he was free to give himself, no matter what Stark might have to say on that matter.

He let the Grandmaster take him to his quarters, not even hesitating before following him into the hithertoo secretive bedroom. 

It was everything he had expected. And so much more.

The bed was large, but not excessively so. Loki doubted the Grandmaster ever held orgies in his private chambers. But still, it could easily fit more than two.

It was round, placed in the middle of the room, and surrounded by a variety of benches, chairs and—Loki made an effort not to stare at it—an upright metal frame with so many straps and manacles along the edges that he doubted there was a species in this galaxy that could not be effectively restrained in it. Displayed.

“Like what you see?” the Grandmaster asked, pressing himself up against Loki’s back, one hand splayed on Loki’s chest and the other tugging at the belt of the robe.

“Oh yes,” Loki said, leaning his head back to rest on the Grandmaster’s shoulder. He got the hint and latched his lips onto Loki’s throat, sucking and kissing his way down slowly.

Loki used his distraction to scan the rest of the room, locating the terminal set up in the only corner that did not look like it was designed specifically for decadence. Which didn’t mean it couldn’t be used for it. The chair facing the screen was large and soft, and Loki did not doubt it had seen its fair share of action. 

But tonight he was not going anywhere near it. At least not before he knew he had the Elder so worn out he wouldn’t wake and catch him in the act.

“So many possibilities,” he breathed. “I wouldn’t know where to begin.”

The Grandmaster chuckled against his skin. “Well… How about I give you the tour then?”

Loki was pleased to find that by ‘tour’ the Grandmaster had meant trying out everything, not just having a look. He soon found himself naked and bent over, then strapped down, suspended and finally sprawled on the soft bed, too sated to do much more than moan encouragements as the Grandmaster assaulted him with a hunger that felt like it might devour them both.

After a brief respite he caught his second wind and soon took charge, finding that the Grandmaster was happy to be on the receiving end of both pain and pleasure. When he revealed a trove of tools and toys that made Loki’s mind explode with the multifarious possibilities, things got really interesting. Who knew neurally controlled tentacles could be this much fun?

Hours and hours later, the Grandmaster finally called a truce and, with a heavy arm flung over Loki’s chest, fell into a deep sleep. Loki held still, counting the minutes until he figured it would be safe to move. First, he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower, grabbed a robe, and then, after checking that the Grandmaster was still asleep, settled at the terminal.

Earlier that day, Val had given him a crash-course in Sakaarian IT and he quickly found what he needed. The Grandmaster clearly relied on the sanctity of his quarters more than any hackable software for protection. It was just too bad that he had let the wrong person in.

Once Loki had the codes he needed safe in the drive, he tucked it back inside the collar and got to his feet. He paused, watching the sleeping Elder. The night had been unbelievable and he doubted he’d ever achieve such heights of pleasure again. Nothing in the wide universe could ever match their coming together. Perfectly matched in desire, deviance and drive. 

Once he left the planet with Stark and Thor, Loki could never return. The Grandmaster would never forgive him for the betrayal he had already committed. He would not even bother with enslaving him. It would be death and probably torture that awaited him if he ever set foot on Sakaar again.

And why would he return? If he had been asked this at the beginning of the night, he would have scoffed. He would never want to see this garbage heap of a globe again. Never return to the court of the man who had enslaved, humiliated and abused him. Of course he wouldn’t.

But now? Now he was no longer so certain. Their night together had been one of passion and lust. But also of a connection that he did not know how to name. Maybe it was their magic? Their positions so far above the common creatures that squirmed at their feet? Or just a unique chemistry of two personalities and appetites that slotted into each other like intricate puzzle pieces, made for this match.

He shook his head. No… There was nothing special about this. Nothing destined. It had just been awesome sex, enhanced by the prolonged buildup and the battle of their wills. It was a lucky collection of circumstances that had culminated in a mindblowing night that could never be repeated, even if he stayed with the Grandmaster.

And of course he wouldn’t stay. He couldn’t.

He walked toward the door, but paused before reaching for the handle. What time was it? Morning was drawing close, but surely he had a little more time.

He let the robe slide from his shoulders and returned to the bed.

“En?” he whispered, bending down to kiss the Grandmaster’s forehead. “I have to go soon. Thank you. It was… it was amazing.”

With a sleepy grunt, the Grandmaster flung an arm around Loki, pulling him down on top of him. “Don’t go, Loden,” he muttered. “Not yet.”

Smiling, Loki shifted up so he could kiss him properly. “You should rest,” he said softly against the Grandmaster’s lips. “I have kept you up all night.”

“Not tired.” The Elder grunted as he rolled them over and nudged Loki’s legs apart. “Not that tired, anyway.” 

He grinned down at Loki, who tilted his hips in invitation and hooked his legs around him.

It was slow. Languid. They moved together, their lips only parting when they needed to catch their breath. Hands roamed softly over warm skin and the air was filled with muted moans and gasps. 

When they climaxed together, the Grandmaster buried his face in the crook of Loki’s neck, muttering in a language too ancient for him to understand. Then he rolled to the side and turned his face away as he gave a small, dismissive wave of his hand. 

“Goodbye, Loki,” he mumbled, already half asleep again. “Be careful.”

Loki, who had been moving to the edge of the bed, stopped.

“What?”

The only answer he got was snoring.


	18. Chapter 18

_ On Earth… _

_ “Where I’m from, when black folks started revolutions, they never had the firepower or resources to fight their oppressors. Where was Wakanda?” Eric clenched his fists, glaring defiantly at his uncle. _

_ “Those are your father’s ideas,” T’Chaka said, his brow furrowed. _

_ T’Challa had never seen the king like this. He looked tired. Resigned. Sad. _

_ “Well, he wasn’t wrong.” Eric slammed his fist into the wall. “You sit here with all your power. Vibranium. Technology. Weapons. You could rule the world. Make it safe for our people everywhere.” _

_ T’Challa cut in: “Our weapons will not be used to wage war on the world. It is not our way to be judge, jury and executioner for people who are not our own.” _

_ “Not our own?” Eric roared and turned to face T’Challa, but was silenced by a gesture from the king. _

_ “This debate is over. Go, both of you. I have more important matters that need my attention.” _

_ _

_ … _

_ “You seem troubled, my prince.” Nakia sat down next to T’Challa, their shoulders almost touching. _

_ “It’s my cousin. N’Jadaka… Eric. He is so angry, so… aggressive. But I cannot help but think that there may be some truth to his words.” _

_ Nakia took his hand but didn’t answer. _

_ “I don’t mean we should go to war against the world, but… I’m not sure I believe in my father’s way any more. It just doesn’t seem right that we hide here behind our safe walls while people suffer out there. When we could do something. When we could help.” _

_ She kissed his cheek. “So what do you suggest we do?” _

**Chapter 18**

Val pounced on him the moment he walked through the door to Stark’s quarters. “Did you get it?”

“Of course.” Loki removed the collar and handed it to her, smirking as she almost tore it apart to get the drive. He looked around. “Where is Stark?”

“He’s already at the factory.” As she picked up a large firearm from the table, Loki noticed a scabbard with a short blade hanging from her belt. 

“Wait!” he gasped as she pushed him out of the way and opened the door. “Is that a Drag…”

“We’re late,” she snarled. “Come on!”

He replaced the robe with his leather armor as he hurried after her. She was fast.

They reached the lift only seconds before the door slid open and Thor burst out, followed by Stark, moving slowly in his iron suit. Val held up the drive triumphantly and Thor cheered, thumping Loki’s shoulder. Stark kept his helmet closed.

“Let’s go.” His voice sounded distorted. Lifeless.

Loki nodded, accepted the drive from Val and hurried past Stark into the lift. “What about the others?” he asked as Thor joined him, pushing the button for the top floor. “Weren’t your… friends coming?”

Thor nodded, smiling. “They’re taking the stairs.”

“The stairs?” Loki frowned. That would take forever. “Why didn’t they just go with you in…”

“Oh, you should have seen, brother!” Thor cut in. “Stark took out the guards at the factory easily, but more came quickly. Stark and I fought side by side, just like back on Midgard, but we were hard-pressed. Then Korg took charge of the other slaves, whom he had told me were trained to fight together back in the days of the Contest. It was truly glorious.”

“I’m sure it was.” Loki rolled his eyes fondly. It was good to know that the weeks of slavery and loss of his golden locks hadn’t changed his brother significantly. He turned to Stark. “So we’re ready to go?”

Stark didn’t respond but walked past Loki to the window. He still hadn’t raised the visor of his helmet. 

Frowning, Loki looked over at Val, who just shrugged. Then Thor flung an arm around his shoulder, leading him toward the lift. 

“We should not tarry, brother. Asgard needs us.”

Loki twisted away from him. “You’re filthy!” he huffed.

Thor laughed and looked down at his dirty, coarse, brown tunic. “Yeah… Manual labor will do that to a man. Not that you’d know.” He glanced at Loki, who found he could not meet his brother’s eyes.

Thor’s grin faltered. ”I’m sorry, brother. Stark hasn’t told me much, but I gather your time here has not been… pleasant. You must believe me, whatever has been done to you, it does not change who you are. What you are.”

Loki lowered his head and gave a small nod. It was true that he had at first felt defiled by the Grandmaster’s attentions, but that was in the past. He had broken free of the Elder, regained his magic and then, willingly and enthusiastically, gone to him. He was not filthy because of the Grandmaster’s touch. He was empowered. 

But there was no way he could explain that to Thor, so rather than getting into a conversation that could not help but turn awkward, he kept silent, letting his brother believe whatever he needed to.

…

Fighting alongside Thor was exhilarating and he even let his brother talk him into doing one of their old gags, though Loki made a point of protesting loudly. Soon the guards lay strewn across the floor and Loki made his way to the terminal to insert the stolen drive. Both ships in the hangar powered up and Loki ran towards the small, sleek pleasure vessel that the Grandmaster had used to race Tony. 

“Brother!” 

He stopped and looked back.

“That one is too small!” Thor gestured at the bulky _ Statesman _ parked along the wall. “We need this one!”

Loki crossed his arms and shook his head. “I know it will be cramped, but it’s not a long trip,” he insisted. “And we’ll be much faster in the small one. That hunk will only slow us down.”

Thor straightened his back and raised his chin. “We’re taking the large one and that’s final!”

Loki sighed. Arguing would only waste time. After a final glance at the small, fancy  _ Commodore _ , he trained his weapon on it and fired. No reason to make it easier for the Grandmaster to catch them.

By the time they had maneuvered the big ship to the hangar door, Stark hovered into view in his suit, followed by Val in her own ship. Loki turned to Thor. 

“It’s time to go,” he said softly. He had expected Thor to be worried about his friends not making it, but the oaf was smiling. A moment later, Loki realized why.

A small door at the back of the hangar opened and out spilled the rock warrior and the bug, now wearing a rickety exo-skeleton with blades for hands, followed by a crowd of creatures of all shapes, sizes and colors. Every single slave Loki had seen in the factory when first visiting Thor, and more.

“You have got to be kidding me!”

They had barely made it out of the city when the alarm sounded. Loki called up a view of the palace behind them, where a small armada of mismatched crafts were now shooting out of the hangar, zooming towards them.

Thor appeared at his side, squinting at the screen. “Do we fight?” he asked. 

Stark, who had boarded along with the slaves, followed, his visor opening as he leaned forward to look. “No,” he said. “We run. They are too many and too fast for Val and me.” He inclined his head at Loki, eyes still on the screen. “How fast will this thing go?”

“Only one way to find out.” Loki pushed the throttle.

…

Passing through the wormhole was a jarring experience. Strapped into the pilot’s seat, his eyes on the instruments, Loki could only imagine how chaotic it would feel to the escaped slaves who must still be huddled in the bay of the ship. Thor had collapsed into a seat and Stark’s suit had gone rigid. Loki couldn’t turn his head enough to see his face, but he suspected the Midgardian had passed out. It was probably for the best. Loki remembered Stark talking about his fall through space and knew he would not want to relive that it.

Loki was only barely staying conscious himself, using his restored magic to shield him from the worst of it, not wanting to miss a moment of their arrival at…

Asgard!

In all his travels to other worlds, he had never approached his home from space before, always using the Bifrost or one of his secret passages between the Realms. It was beautiful. And it looked so peaceful.

“Thor,” he whispered, reaching out to shake his brother’s shoulder. “Look. I think it’s okay. Our sister… Maybe she hasn’t…”

Val burst onto the bridge, closely followed by Nigra, nearly crashing into Stark before grabbing hold of the back of Loki’s seat to steady herself. “We gotta move fast!” she gasped. “I did a scan. The city is almost abandoned. Most of our people are hiding up in the old halls. And Hela’s heading their way. The palace is protected by an army of… I’m not sure… creatures.”

The plan was forged quickly, Stark and Korg pitching in, though the latter was not particularly helpful. Stark would fly Thor to the throne room to draw their sister’s attention, while Loki and Val would bring the ship round to the back of the mountain where the scans told them the refugees were trying to escape. Korg and the former gladiators would move through the city to take on Hela’s soldiers as well as protect the people still sheltering there.

It wasn’t a perfect plan, but it was the best they could do under the circumstances.


	19. Chapter 19

_ On Earth… _

_ “It’s not so much a pardon as a...” Pepper frowned. “How shall I put it?” _

_ “A ‘we need you more than we are afraid of you and if you’re willing to pretend nothing happened, so are we’,” Bruce offered. _

_ Everybody around the table chuckled or smiled, but the tension was still thick in the air.  _

_ “Scott and Clint are back with their families and once you have all arrived in New York for the conference, their probation will be lifted. So… Everything back to normal?” Pepper looked to Natasha, who reached across the table and took her hand.  _

_ “It’s better than we could have expected,” she said, her smile uncommonly warm. “Thank you for doing this.” _

_ Pepper blushed as she smiled and held Natasha’s eyes for a brief moment before looking down. _

_ “Let us go with them, father,” T’Challa urged. “There are people in New York that we can talk to. Politicians. Organisations. They can help us find where and how we can offer aid without risking conflict. Please, Baba. We must do what’s right.” _

_ The king turned to his wife, who nodded and smiled. _

_ “The young ones are right,” she said softly. “We live in their time now. We must let them rise to the challenges they face.” _

_ “Thank you, auntie.” Eric bowed his head and accepted the hand she offered him. “Had I known my voice could be heard here in Wakanda, I would have returned sooner.” _

_ “And less angry?” T’Challa jibed. _

_ His cousin grinned at him and winked, careful not to distract the king from his pondering. _

**Chapter 19**

Loki felt like an idiot, which was something that very rarely happened, when he saw Val in her full armor. 

“You’re…” He shook his head and smiled. “Of course you’re a Valkyrie. How didn’t I see?”

“Because you had your head too far up your royal arse?” she teased.

They both laughed before focusing back on the controls. Navigating the bulky craft down into the narrow ravine was quite challenging and Loki doubted either of them could have managed it alone.

Below the ship, the refugees were scattering, but Loki could see Heimdall trying to call them to order. He must have seen who was flying the ship and, in spite of everything, chosen to trust Loki. That was… unexpected.

They finally managed to get close enough to the ground to lower the ramp and start herding the people on board.

But, of course, it couldn’t be that easy. 

People screamed and several crumpled to the ground in fear as a deafening growl made the trees around them tremble. Val blanched.

“Oh no… It cannot be…” She clutched at Nigra’s shoulder so hard that the former slave whimpered.

“What? What is it?” Loki cried, but before she could answer, he saw for himself.

A gigantic black wolf, its eyes blazing with malevolent rage, was bounding down towards them, its giant maw seconds away from the panicking mass of refugees.

Loki roared, summoned his knives and leapt over the crowd, his helmet materializing as he descended on the beast, straddling its back and stabbing its shoulders again and again.

The wolf twisted and writhed, trying to snap at him or shake him off. While Loki’s magic held him in place, his knives seemed to do little damage. At least he was keeping the beast distracted, buying Val time enough to get the people on board.

Only when the rising craft blocked out the sun above them did he loosen his hold. He managed to get his feet up under him and the next time the beast bucked, he pushed off, soaring out of its reach and up into the waiting arms of his people. It seemed like everybody wanted to thank him personally, but somehow he made it through the throng and ran for the bridge.

Val was at the controls, Nigra strapped into the seat behind her. 

“I got word from Stark.” She gestured for Loki to sit and turned the ship to head around the mountain. “We’re needed at the palace. Hela is...” She bit her lip.

Loki nodded grimly. He knew enough of Asgardian history to understand why the subject of his sister’s rampage would be especially painful to the former Valkyrie.

“We’re on our way,” Val said and a moment later, Stark’s voice answered.

“Go to the rainbow-thing,” he said, sounding harassed. “Korg is sending the surviving locals that way, but the zombie army is bearing down on them. I don’t think we can win this fight. We gotta get everybody out of here.”

“And leave Asgard to her?” Loki cut in. “No way!”

Stark’s reply came slowly. “Loki… She’s too strong. Thor is… I don’t know if he’ll make it out of this fight alive, and… We have to stop her. If she gets off this world, who knows what will happen.”

“Thor?” Loki jumped to his feet. “Take me to him. I can help.”

“No!” both Stark and Val cried.

“We need to save the people first,” Val said earnestly. “You know Thor would never forgive himself if they were hurt for his sake.”

“We’ve got a plan,” Stark added. “I’m gonna go get some… help…”

Loki frowned. “What? Your Avenger-friends? They’ll never get here in time. Thor needs me, I…”

There was a faint hissing sound.

“Stark?” Loki cried. No answer. “Damn it, Stark! Thor! What are those idiots up to?”

“Can we worry about that later?” Val asked through gritted teeth, bringing the ship down to the level of the Bifrost. 

Hela’s fighters were relentless and the bridge was littered with the bodies of former gladiators when the last Asgardian was finally on board. Loki and Val were fighting side by side with Korg and a bald guard that had somehow gotten hold of Midgardian firearms. 

They all cried out in joy when Thor, wreathed in lightning, descended upon the fight, decimating the remains of the zombie army. 

And then Hela showed up…

…

Loki stood frozen on the Bifrost, Thor tugging desperately on his arm.

“Come, brother!” he pleaded. “We have to go!”

Loki shook his head slowly, staring up at the flaming giant. “That… That’s Surtur. How did he… Who…?”

Thor’s grip faltered for just a second, but it was enough. Loki whirled to face him.

“Where... is… Stark?” he snarled, pursuing his brother, who was scrambling backwards at the sight of his wrath.

“He said he’d… It was the only way he… Loki! He saved us!”

Loki screamed and would have ripped Thor’s throat out if something had not hit him hard on the back of the head, sending him tumbling into blackness.

When he came to, he was lying in a strange bed in a small but luxurious room. Nigra was sitting at the foot of his bed and the moment they saw him stir, they pressed a button on a small communicator. 

“Loki,” they said, getting to their feet and approaching him slowly. “Are you okay?”

Loki tried to sit up, but groaned as it felt like his head exploded. “Did Surtur get me?” he mumbled, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, hoping to keep them from popping out of their sockets.

“No, it was…” They cleared their throat. “It was me who hit you. I had to get you onto the ship and you were… you were upset.”

He remembered and a violent tremor tore through his body. He gasped out Stark’s name and was overcome with violent sobs. How could he have lost him? He’d never even had a chance to say goodbye. They hadn’t had a chance to talk since…

He heard himself scream as if in agony.

They hadn’t spoken since he’d been with the Grandmaster. Stark hadn’t even looked at him, because… Because the man had been hurt… Had been heartbroken by what Loki had done.

He felt soft hands on his wrists, but twisted away. He did not deserve help. Did not deserve compassion. He was a monster.

“It’s okay, Loki,” Nigra whispered. “It will be okay. Just calm down, please. Can I… Can I get you some water?” 

“No!” he whined. “Just go. Leave me…” He felt their weight leave the bed and a moment later heard the door open and close. He was finally alone. He drew in a shuddering breath and whispered: “Anthony…” 

The answer was soft, almost amused: “Yes, dear?” 


	20. Chapter 20

_ On Earth… _

_ Peter was dying.  _

_ No, really, this was it. This time he wasn’t getting out. Even his freaky strength and sticky hands weren’t getting him out of this one. He couldn’t even get his webs to fire here, under water. _

_ He had known he was in over his head, figuratively, when the man with the glowing eyes and metal wings had picked him out of the air. That was an Avengers-level bad guy, not something for the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man in his homemade suit. He should have just gone hang out with Ned as he had planned. _

_ But now here he was, water way up over his head, literally, drowning because the damn converted tracksuit was weighing him down and the zipper had gotten stuck on the damn applique spider. How did he even know that word? _

_ Why was he even thinking about that word right now? Shouldn’t he be busy dying? _

_ Well, dying sort of took care of itself, didn’t it? So he could pretty much think about anything he wanted to think about. _

_ For a prolonged moment, he thought the evil bird-man had come back for him. Maybe to eat him? No, that was silly. Super villains didn’t eat people. Not even the glowy-eyed ones with wings.  _

_ But as he lay gasping in the dirt, his brain slowly clearing from the almost-drowning, Peter realized that this was a different bird-man. He’d seen this guy on the news. That thing in Europe with the Black Widow and the Catman.  _

_ “Fa… Falcon?” Peter gasped, blinking up at the Avenger. “You’re back? I… I thought you guys were wanted by the law or something.” _

_ The man grinned. “A thank you would have been enough, kid.” He held out a hand and helped Peter to his feet. “We’re back. You’ll hear all about it on the news tomorrow. So…” He looked him up and down. “You can take a break and focus on school. And staying alive. Maybe look us up in a decade or so. If you still want to be a hero.” _

_ He took off and Peter was left on the ground, squinting into the dark sky. _

_ “Yeah… Thanks, Mr Falcon.” _

_ Look them up? Had he just been invited to become an Avenger? _

**Chapter 20**

There were a lot of tears and screaming. Also a fair share of yelling, mostly on Loki’s part. But eventually, Stark got him calmed down enough to wrap him up in his arms and soothe him with gentle touches and whispered apologies. Loki was still sniffling and fighting the urge to strike Stark and curse him for his recklessness, but let himself be coaxed into returning the small, teasing kisses the Midgardian was peppering all over his face and neck. When their lips finally found each other, Loki gave in and felt relief wash over him.

Stark was not lost. He was not dead. He did not hate Loki or despise him for the things he had done. He was here, holding Loki and promising that he would never do something so dangerous again without at least giving Loki fair warning.

Loki managed a small giggle. “Fair warning? So what you’re telling me is that I can expect you to take off on heroic suicidal missions on a regular basis?”

Stark huffed. “It was just this once…”

“New York!” 

“Okay, twice. But that’s it. Otherwise I’m a very sensible man.” Stark stroked Loki’s damp hair away from his forehead.

“If you are so sensible, what are you doing in my bed?” Loki asked, only half in jest.

Stark paused, considering his answer carefully, it seemed.

“I’m taking care of you,” he began and quickly put a finger on Loki’s lips as he was about to object. “And letting you take care of me. If you want to.”

Loki kissed the offending finger before pushing it away. “Sounds reasonable,” he conceded. “It seems like we could both use it.”

Stark nodded and grinned as he let Loki drag him close for a deep kiss. 

Loki was too exhausted for magic and did not protest as Stark undressed him slowly, spreading him out on the bed to kiss and caress every inch of him. He did his best to reciprocate, but when Stark kept pushing his hands away, Loki relented and just lay there, accepting his attention. It was nice. It was just like…

“Loki?” Stark was sitting up, looking down at him. When had he moved? Loki hadn’t noticed. “Are you okay?”

“Of c… Of course…” Loki never stammered. He must be getting cold. He reached for the covers, pulling them over himself. Stark sat for a moment, frowning before joining him, wrapping his arms around Loki. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly when Loki’s trembling had stopped. “About… you know…”

Loki twisted in Stark’s arms so that he could look at him. “About what?”

Stark took a deep breath and moved his hand so that he could stroke Loki’s cheek gently. “About him? About what happened?”

“What? No!” Loki tried to pull away, but Stark wouldn’t let go. Why did he want to talk about that now? He had accepted that Loki had done what was necessary to get them all off Sakaar. That he had saved them all. So why harp on about it? Did he want an apology? Or… Loki shivered at the idea. Was he curious? Did he want details? Did the thought excite him?

He shook his head. “There’s nothing to talk about. I did what I had to and I don’t regret it.”

Stark let go of him and sat up, waiting for Loki to join him. 

“I don’t mean… that…” he said with just a hint of bitterness. “I have made my peace with your choice and… I’m just glad it was your choice and not… something else.”

“Then what do you…?”   
Stark silenced him. Loki was going to bite that finger off if Stark didn’t stop doing that.

“I mean before. The months you were in his… service. I know the man. His methods. But… I got the impression that he was a lot more determined when it came to you. That he was… insistent.”

“I told you already, he never had me!” Loki barked, shifting away from Stark to the edge of the bed, pulling the covers around his shoulders. “Not while I was still his slave.”

“I know.” Stark reached for his shoulder, but Loki got to his feet and put as much distance between them as the small cabin allowed.

Stark sighed and leaned back, keeping his eyes on Loki. “I’m not talking about what he did to your body, but what he did to… what he did to  _ you _ . What he made you do.”

“Nothing I didn’t agree to.” Loki raised his chin in defiance. It was over now. He had no need to talk about it any further. “It was all… fine…”

Stark nodded, but Loki felt that he did not agree.

“You don’t believe me?” Loki asked, pulling the cloth closer around himself. “You think he forced me?  _ Me _ ?”

“I think he played you.” Stark paused, but Loki didn’t have a retort. “I think he is a very skilled manipulator and had you in his clutches long enough to do a very thorough job of messing with your brain. Your desires.”

“No…” Loki shook his head firmly. “He didn’t control me. I know what mind control feels like. I’ve felt it. I’ve done it. This was…”

“Not mind control,” Stark agreed. “I think the word I’m looking for might be… conditioning?”

“Like training?” Loki was yelling again. “What do you think I am? A pet?”

“No!” Stark quickly got off the bed, holding his hands up in an infuritatingly placating gesture. “I think you are strong and wonderful and… I think you’ve been hurt a lot and you were in a bad place and he… he took advantage.”

Loki’s throat was closing up, but he did manage a sort of growl as he glared at Stark. “If you say ‘daddy issues’, I’m gonna…”

“Wow, easy there, Rudolph.” Stark raised his hands further in mock surrender. “Nothing of the sort, just that you were… hurt! And he was…”

“He was nice to me so I rolled over like a desperate little puppy?”

“Not the metaphor I would use, but…”

Loki’s head was swimming, but he still called up enough magic to slam the door behind Stark open. “Get out!” he roared. “Get the hell out!”

“Not this time!” Stark leapt at him and before Loki could protest, he was tackled to the bed, Stark holding his wrists gathered in front of his chest as he straddled his waist. “Loki, listen to me! It’s not your fault! I am not blaming you, I am… I am trying to  _ help  _ you.”

“I don’t need your help!” Loki snarled, twisting under him. For a moment their eyes met and it was as if time stood still. Then Stark was propelled through the air and out through the door before it slammed shut.

…

Stark was insane. Delusional. Pathetic.

Yes, pathetic was the right word. Rather than admit that Loki had  _ wanted _ to go to the Grandmaster, that it had given him pleasure beyond anything Stark could ever hope to match, he’d made up some ridiculous story about how Loki was tricked into it. 

Loki? The God of Mischief? The master-manipulator?

The notion was preposterous. Loki was not tricked. Never.

Sure, he had been aware that the Elder was  _ trying _ to manipulate him throughout his months of service and he had found himself giving in more often than standing his ground, but it had been conscious choices. He had been aware of what the Grandmaster was attempting and had given him just enough to keep his interest piqued. He had never gone beyond what he himself wanted.

Well, maybe a few times, but it was no big deal. He had won in the end. Not only had he obtained his freedom, but when it counted,  _ he _ had been the true trickster.  _ He _ had stolen the ultimate price and had a marvelous time doing it.

Why could Stark not accept that? Did he think so little of Loki?

The Grandmaster would never make that mistake again. Loki only wished he could have seen his face when he woke up and found that Loki had made off with his largest ship and a fair portion of his workforce. Maybe he would finally realize who he had been up against.

Only… 

A memory, pushed aside by urgency and the heat of battle, rose to the surface.

“Goodbye, Loki. Be careful.”

The Grandmaster had called him by name…

He had known…

…

It was a good thing that Thor had learned to use his powers without Mjolnir or they might never have gotten the door open.

Loki himself had been so far gone in trembling tears that he could not have summoned enough magic to stir a blade of grass by the time his brother finally got to him, sweeping him up and carrying him from the ruined cabin to his own larger suite, where he tucked him into bed and held him until he finally cried himself to sleep.

…

“You should talk to him.”

Val was sitting cross-legged on Loki’s bed, Nigra lying on her back with her head in the Valkyrie's lap. 

“Yes, Loki,” they chimed in. “He is very upset. I think he wants to apologize.”

“He wants to gloat,” Loki muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at the screen on the opposite wall, where a tiny green glimmer showed their current position on the edge of a small solar system. Why were they going to Midgard, of all places? That world wasn’t exactly known for welcoming refugees with open arms.

He supposed it was Stark’s idea. And Thor would be all too eager to meet up with his hero-buddies. Never mind that most of the realm considered Loki a dangerous war criminal and that he would most likely be locked up within minutes of setting foot on the planet. 

He could disguise himself, of course, but what kind of life would that be? What future would he have?

He had suggested to Thor that once they’d dropped everyone off, the two of them could take the Statesman and head off on an adventure, but Thor wouldn’t hear of it. He was the king now, he explained, and he couldn’t just abandon their people. And the remaining former slaves looked to him for leadership as well. 

As the ship was too large for Loki to handle on his own, he was stuck. Or he would be, once they reached their destination. Which was mere days away by now.

Val had been talking, it seemed. At least she was now looking expectantly, as if waiting for Loki to answer a question.

A question about Stark.

He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s over.”

He wasn’t convinced there had ever really been an ‘it’ between them. Sure, they’d had fun, and Stark had been a great help to him. And he did really like the man and had come very close to grieving when he thought him lost. But that didn’t mean there was something special between them. Something worth salvaging, as Thor kept putting it, when he came to plead the case of his friend.

Even if there had been, it wouldn’t matter anyway. Once they reached Midgard, Stark would be back with his friends. With the woman he had left behind all those years ago. People who all hated and feared Loki. There was no place for him in that life. 

Stark was better off without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one more short chapter, posted in a few days and then that's it. Hope you have enjoyed the story.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

On Earth.

It wasn’t exactly a crowd that had come to greet them, but the small band of so-called heroes, the Avengers, had certainly grown in numbers since the last time Loki had faced them. There was the haughty captain, of course; the man-beast and the archer. But there was also a muscular man all in black with a strange feline mask, one with a metal arm, and a younger man with silver hair. But the ones that really caught Loki’s attention were the flame-haired young woman and the oddly dressed man next to her. Both of them radiated magic to a degree that Loki had not seen since the passing of his mother. 

“Earth has sorcerers now?” he whispered to Val, who was waiting beside him on the top step, watching Thor and Stark run down to meet their friends.

Behind them, the Asgardians waited nervously while Nigra and the other slaves were hidden away inside the ship. Considering the Earth’s last encounter with aliens, they had all agreed that a bit of explanation would be needed before introducing the Avengers to the more… exotic… races.

Loki was trying his best not to fidget. Thor had insisted that he did not disguise himself beyond the simple clothes he had selected in lieu of his princely garbs. His hope of avoiding recognition by staying in the background was quickly quashed as the Archer let out a cry of rage and had his arrow nocked before anyone could stop him.

But he did not get a chance to fire it, as both Thor and Stark stepped between him and Loki.

The discussion was heated, and had it not been for Val’s firm grip on his wrist, Loki would have bolted back inside the ship.

But with both Thor and Stark vouching for him, they finally agreed to give Loki the benefit of the doubt and welcome him to Earth along with the other refugees. Provided he adhere to a very strict set of probationary rules.

Only until I find a way off this rock, Loki vowed to himself.

That evening, they were all gathered in a large storage building that had been fitted to accommodate the refugees until more permanent arrangements could be made. Thor was making certain everyone was settled in, while Stark caught up with his fellow Avengers. 

Loki hovered off to the side, not sure where he was supposed to go. He should stay with his people, he supposed, but Thor might be going off with his friends. According to the agreement he was not to leave his brother’s side for the time being, but he doubted he would be welcome at the Avengers Headquarters. 

He almost wished he was back on Sakaar. No… He didn’t.

He was torn from his thoughts as Stark cried out: “Pepper!”

Pepper? Where they serving food again?

He turned to look and saw two women, one strawberry blonde, balancing on ridiculously high heels, the other strangely familiar. It wasn’t until they had almost reached the Avengers that Loki realized it was the female assassin whose hair had turned a horribly dull silver color. Loki didn’t remember her being  _ that _ old. 

Stark greeted them both, embracing the woman in the heels. Right… Pepper… The silly nickname of his lady. 

She was very beautiful. Loki hated her.

Not wanting to watch any more of their reunion, he went off to find Val.

“Loki!” 

He almost dropped the glass he had just filled. Why couldn’t Stark just leave him alone? He turned, schooling his features into bored indifference.

“What is it now?” he asked. “I haven’t broken any of your rules. Yet.”

Stark skittered to a halt, almost bumping into Nigra. 

“Yeah… I…" He laughed. Was he nervous? “It wasn’t about that. I… I really need to talk to you. Please?”

Over Stark’s shoulder, Loki could see the other Avengers, now joined by Thor again, talking and laughing. The woman… Pepper was still with them, standing side by side with the graying assassin. They were… Were they holding hands?

It was Loki’s turn to laugh. “So you find yourself a free man, Stark, and your first thought is to come ‘celebrate’ with me?”

Stark frowned and turned to see what Loki was looking at. “Oh, that… No… I mean, I never expected Pepper and me to pick up where we left off. Not after so long. I’m happy that she has found someone. That she moved on.”

He looked at Loki again. “I was hoping we could talk. Now that we’re here on Earth and the guys have agreed not to give you a hard time—well, not  _ too _ hard a time—about what happened in New York, I figured it was time we got things sorted.”

“Things?” Loki barely noticed Nigra herding Val and the others away. 

“You know… What happened…” Stark held up both hands quickly. “No… I don’t mean  _ that _ , I got the message last time. None of my business. I mean… What happened between us. That was not just sex. At least not to me.”

He bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot and did not look away.

“I see…” Loki felt the urge to both cry and smile. He nearly did both. “So what do you propose? You want more of it?”   
“No, Loki! I mean... Yes, I would like to have more sex with you. A lot more. But that’s not all I want. I want to be with you. Like, all the time. Well, no, most of the time, otherwise we’d probably end up killing each other, but my point is, Loki, I want you in my life. For real. I want you… I want you to stay with me. Live with me…” 

It was Loki’s turn to press a finger to Stark’s lips. 

“Breathe,” he whispered teasingly. “Before you talk yourself unconscious.”

Stark grinned but did take a deep breath, before kissing Loki’s finger and whispering: “Think about it. Please.” 

Loki did.

Stark…  _ Anthony _ ... was a human. A Midgardian. He had probably already reached the middle of the short span of years allotted his kind. He might still have some good decades ahead of him. Half a century, if they were lucky. And his time spent on Sakaar might even have added a little more to that. Still… It was nothing but the blink of an eye compared to Loki’s life. So why not share this blink, these years, with the man who somehow knew him so well? The man who could make Loki feel good, even happy, without asking anything in return except for Loki’s time and attention?

Loki nodded slowly and accepted the hand Stark offered him, letting himself be pulled into a tight embrace. “Yes, Tony,” he whispered, before kissing him softly. “I’ll stay with you. For as long as you want me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to thank [The Lady of Purpletown](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown&sa=D&ust=1580067701142000&usg=AFQjCNE8D4Hokkp_f9jKQjfx8pAK8amJIg) for betaing and helping me keep the story on track. Who knows how this would have ended up without her help.
> 
> Secondly, I may have an idea for a sequel to this, but probably won’t get around to writing it anytime soon. I’m turning this into a series, so you can keep an eye on it or subscribe if you want to know where the guys go from here.


End file.
